Bedtime Stories 2: Fairy Tales in Trance
by Dragon Eye Girl
Summary: Once again, Sonic and the rest of the gang get trapped in fairy tales by Eggman's latest device. A series of parodies of fairy tales and the sequel to Bedtime Stories.
1. Prologue

Okay! There were some reviews about a sequel and here it is!

I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog.

Okay, read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Wiping his sweaty forehead, Eggman fell back into a chair, slightly out of breath and a slight pain in his chest and left arm. Even after his diet and workouts, things were unchanged. "Maybe I should've been on my diet longer than one day and go to the gym more than once," he thought to himself, "then again, it would take away from building the Eggman Empire. Besides, my physique has nothing wrong with it."<p>

Finally catching his breath and the pain in his chest and arm disappeared, Eggman looked at the creation he worked hard on and smiled triumphantly. He was so proud of himself; he successfully rebuilt his Ultra All Powerful Hedgehog Destroyer. It was difficult to salvage what was left of his Ultra All Powerful Hedgehog Destroyer after Shadow was through with it, but being the evil genius he is, he was successful in the tedious task. However, it was also handy because he was able to make some modifications to it. "Hohoho! Now, all I need is a brilliant story to bring that blasted blue pest here!" laughed Eggman as he grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and began to scribble something. "It's perfect I tell you! Absolutely perfect!"

* * *

><p>Running through a forest, Sonic drifted around a corner before sliding under a low hanging branch. Returning to his feet, he remarked, "Add some style points for those moves."<p>

Hearing the sound of a familiar plan flying above him, he looked to the sky and smiled as he gave a two fingered salute to acknowledge Tails, his best friend and sidekick, in the Tornado. Doing some fancy footwork, Sonic ran backwards to be able to converse with the young fox easier. "Sonic!" called Tails.

"Hey Buddy!" responded Sonic as he jumped over another low hanging tree branch. "Whatcha doing here? I gave you something to do!"

"I know you put me on Amy Surveillance while he went for a run, but where are you going?"

"I got an invitation to Egghead's base. He wants me to go play with one of his toys."

"You know it's a trap?"

"Of course I do, but how else am I going to spend my time?"

"Do you need help?" Tails offered and Sonic shook his head. "Are you sure?"

"I can handle this one myself," Sonic replied with a small laugh, "sorry Buddy, but I got no time to stick around. I got an evil plan to wreck!"

Before Tails could say anything else, the blue hedgehog performed some fancy footwork to look ahead and let out a full burst of speed as he took off.

* * *

><p>Eggman sat in a rolling chair in his base, spinning around in it to pass the time. He was starting to get rather impatient with the amount of time he had to wait because he wanted to use his rebuilt machine to obliterate his arch-nemesis for good. Hearing the banging noise of metal colliding with something, he stopped spinning and saw the metal doors in a pile on the floor and Sonic skid to a stop. "Sorry I'm late. I only got my invite a couple of minutes ago." Sonic started and stretched his legs as he saw the familiar device. "Hey. Isn't that your Ultra All Powerful Hedgehog Destroyer thing? Didn't Shadow trash that?"<p>

"I recycled the parts and rebuilt it! Behold! The Ultra All Powerful Hedgehog Destroyer 2.0!" Eggman laughed as he jumped to his feet, took out a small device, and hit a big red button.

Dashing out of the way of a ball of bright neon red light fired from the machine, Sonic rushed towards the Ultra All Powerful Hedgehog Destroyer 2.0 to hit it with one of his signature spin attacks, but was forced back as three more balls were fired at him. Dodging all of them, he saw them ricochet everywhere and, even with his lightning fast reflexes, could not dodge all of them. Yelling as one of the blasts hit him and becoming surrounded by the red light, Sonic disappeared into thin air and Eggman laughed as the remaining balls faded away.

* * *

><p>Dropping from the ceiling, Sonic landed on his feet and stood up. Surveying his surroundings, he saw no exits and Amy, Blaze, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Silver, and Tails. "Where are we?" questioned Silver and everyone looked at each other.<p>

Fanning herself with her right hand as her other hand rested on her hip, Rouge replied, "I don't know, but it's so stuffy in here."

"Aww, snap. Not this again!" Sonic groaned and held Amy away from him as she attempted to ambush him with a hug.

"What is it?" asked Knuckles.

"I got zapped by Egghead's Ultra All Powerful Hedgehog Destroyer 2.0 thing." Explained Sonic as he continued to fight off Amy.

"You mean that whole fairy tale thing again?" Knuckles guessed and Sonic nodded to confirm the guess as he finally fought Amy off.

Crossing his arms with a scowl, Shadow hotly commented, "Hmph. You just had to go and confront the Doctor, didn't you?"

"Hey. It's not entirely me. It's partly your fault too." Retorted Sonic and Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"My fault?" Shadow repeated.

"Yeah. You didn't trash the parts enough, so he was able to rebuild it." Sonic replied as he crossed his arms in a matter-of-fact way.

"Why you-" Shadow snarled as he clenched his teeth and uncrossed his arms.

Seeing the black hedgehog make a fist and step forward to deliver a right hook into his arch rival, Blaze dashed between the two hedgehogs and intervened, "Don't fight about it. There's nothing we can do about it now. Let's just focus on finding our way out of this."

"How are we going to do that?" wondered Amy.

Everyone looked around the room for some way of escape and Tails saw an elevator. Pointing at the elevator, he stated, "Guess we gotta take the elevator."

Seeing Shadow was about to dash away, Rouge started, "C'mon Shadow. Just one little fairy tale?"

"Hmph. You wish," Shadow huffed, "I'm not playing a part in these ridiculous stories with any of you."

"Too bad Shadow," Rouge told him, "because you're coming with us."

Before the Ultimate Life Form could protest or react in any way, everyone pushed him into the elevator and Rouge pressed a button. Restraining the black hedgehog as he fought hard to break free, the elevator doors opened with a ding and the group shoved him out of the elevator before following him out.

* * *

><p>Well, there it is.<p>

My comments:

Shadow, of course, had to be dragged in kicking and screaming.

Couldn't use doors again, so I decided to use elevators.

Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review!


	2. Fairy Tale 1

Thanks for the reviews everyone!

Sorry, but I can't take any requests for this one. I have it all set out using the ancient computer…a pencil.

Okay. Here's the first fairy tale of the story.

I don't own anything.

Read, review, and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Stopping in a small room, Knuckles surveyed his surrounding and gave a disgruntled look as he realized he was in a tiny shack with Rouge who was sitting on a wobbly chair and wearing a simple dress. "Oh great…it's you…" groaned Knuckles and Rouge scowled as she stood up.<p>

"Well, hello to you too Knuckie." Rouge retorted as she crossed her arms. She flung a royal looking letter at him and he caught it. "This is for you."

Opening the letter and quickly scanning it, Knuckles looked at the treasure hunter and smirked, "Heh. I got an invite to the King's Court…and YOU didn't."

"Whatever. I don't really care where you go Knuckie. I just got some advice for you," Rouge started, "don't say anything stupid. Actually, it's better for you to keep quiet. Speak only if spoken to."

"Well, duh. I'm not stupid," replied Knuckles, "now I'm going to the King's Court…and YOU aren't."

Rolling her bluish green eyes at him as she watched the red echidna leave the shack, Rouge muttered, "Oh, I am just waiting for you to mess up."

* * *

><p>Wandering through the maze-like set up of the halls of the King's Castle, Knuckles was in slight awe. He had to admit that the palace was amazing. The décor was marvelous, the food was awesome, and they even had a place where he could play Chao Chess, but the chao kept dashing away, resulting in him deciding that was the reason he was losing, so he gave up playing the game. "Bat Girl has no idea what she's missing out on." Knuckles chuckled to himself, pleased at how Rouge got the bad end of the deal.<p>

Stopping in an enormous room, Knuckles saw Sonic casually leaning in a throne, a large gold crown with glittering blue sapphires on his head and a look that implied he was completely bored. Seeing Knuckles come into the room, Sonic sat up and greeted, "Heya Knuckles. Pretty sweet place here I got, right? I got a racetrack and the Chao Chessboard and there's not a pool of water in sight! And I don't have to do a single thing to maintain it! Doesn't this place rock? I scored awesome in this fairy tale!"

Hearing Sonic's enthusiasm about the situation made the red echidna extremely envious and completely ignoring Rouge's words of wisdom and preparing to say anything that would make him sound important and beat whatever Sonic had, Knuckles crossed his arms and responded, "Yeah, this place is pretty impressive, but I got something more impressive than this place at my place."

"Really? More impressive than this place? It better be good."

"Yeah. This bat I live with…She can spin straw into rings. That's A LOT more impressive than this non-impressive place of yours."

"Straw into rings eh? I gotta see this one for myself." Sonic stated as he stood up and went to Knuckles as he held out his hand. "Send her here tomorrow evening and we'll see if you can put your money where your mouth is."

"Alright Sonic. You're on." Agreed Knuckles as he shook hands with the King of the fairy tale and he strutted out of the room with a huge grin on his face. Replaying the conversation in his head, Knuckles swore. "Aww, crackerjacks. Rouge is gonna kill me when I tell her about this."

* * *

><p>Late at night, Rouge finished sweeping the dusty floor of the shack she was sharing with Knuckles using the scraggly broom she found. She was bored since she did not have anyone to play mind games with, one of her favorite pastimes, and the dirty floor was starting to bother her, so she decided she might as well as do some cleaning to pass the time. Leaning the broom against the wall where she found it, she heard the door creak open and saw the red echidna shuffle in. "So, how was your time at the palace Knuckie?" she interrogated as she put her hands on her hips. She instantly noticed he did not respond with some sort of insult to her or a snide remark. "Okay, how'd you mess up?"<p>

"Hey, I got something to tell you…" Knuckles trailed off, slightly nervous on how to explain the bet.

"What?"

"I went to the King's Court and well, I told Sonic you could spin straw into rings."

"Say what?"

"Can you do it? Spin straw into rings?"

"Sweetie, if I could do that…I wouldn't be here in these rags. I'd be far away from this shack and be in the designer stuff."

"Oh, cause well…I made a bet about it."

"You what?"

"So, yeah, you kinda gotta go to the castle tomorrow and take it from there." Knuckles informed and he flew backwards as he got a well delivered kick to his head. Getting up, he faced the female bat. "What the heck? Are you crazy? What was that for?"

"That was for making that bet and not listening to me!" Rouge snarled. She delivered another kick to Knuckles's head and he flew backwards into a wall. "And that one is so maybe I could knock some sense into that thick stupid head of yours!"

Once again getting up, he watched the female bat as she stormed out of the shack and demanded, "Where are you going?"

"To take my anger out on something other than you!" he heard her shout back and began to hear wood cracking as something hard and aggressive slammed into them.

* * *

><p>Wondering through the palace the next evening, Rouge was in a beautiful black and white satin skirt and a bright pink velvet bodice as she rethought the whole ordeal she was in. Right now, she had to somehow learn how to spin straw into rings, but she did have to admit that there was some benefits in the situation. Last night, after she cooled off, they had a nice roaring fire from the wood she chopped apart. Of course, she did not let the echidna off about the bet. This morning, before she left, she delivered a hard kick to where it REALLY hurt and left him on the ground in pain. "He totally deserved it." Rouge reasoned with herself with a small smile.<p>

Her smile faded away as she stopped in the King's Court and saw Sonic leaning back in his throne as he crumpled a piece of paper and threw it into a nearby royal blue recycling bin with a crown on it like a basketball. Cheering silently as it went in, Sonic saw the female bat standing in front of him with her hands on her hips and a questioning look on her face. Quickly, Sonic sat up and his emerald eyes were full of surprise and shock as he exclaimed, "Rouge? YOU spin straw into rings?"

Rouge sweetly smiled, "Apparently."

Getting out of his throne, Sonic instructed, "Okay. Follow me."

Watching the blue hedgehog as he left the room, Rouge gave a small sigh before she followed him.

* * *

><p>Rouge and Sonic stopped in a tiny room and Rouge surveyed the room to see a fairly large pile of straw and a spinning wheel and instantly knew that this is where she was going to be working. Looking at Sonic, the world's fastest hedgehog told her, "Okay, you got until dawn to spin all this straw into rings and if you can't pull of that spinning straw into rings thing, you'll well…be creative at what'll happen." He started to leave. "So, I suggest you better get to it."<p>

Holding out her hand as she stepped towards the door to stop him, Rouge put her hand down and stopped as the door slammed shut and she heard it lock shut. Looking between the pile of straw and the spinning wheel as she sat down in a wobbly three legged stool, Rouge swore before shaking her head. "I am gonna kill that idiotic echidna!" she fumed to herself.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the isolated dark room with the pile of straw and the spinning wheel, Rouge gave a sigh of depression. The task she was given was impossible. "There is no way I can spin all this straw into rings." She sighed.<p>

Hearing the noise of someone else in the room with her, she stood up and saw a round hooded figure in front of her. "My apologies for startling you." The figure apologized.

"Who are you?" interrogated Rouge, ready to deliver a kick to the character that would severely hurt and preparing to argue it was in self-defense. "And what do you want? And how did you get in here?"

"None of that matters my dear, but you seem troubled."

"Ugh. You have no idea. I have to spin all this straw into the rings and I have no idea how to do it and the guy said I have to do it or I better be creative about what will happen to me."

"What if I said I could help you?"

"How could you help me?"

"I can spin straw into rings."

"Are you sure? Because if you could…wouldn't you have enough rings to get some liposuction done or something?"

"Do you want to hear my offer or not?"

"I'm listening."

"I'll spin all this straw into rings, but what will you give me in return?"

"I've got this necklace." Offered Rouge as she took off an elegant silver necklace with a beautiful glimmering black diamond and dropped it into the figure's open hand. "Now you better prove it or I'm gonna beat that necklace back from you."

"Of course my dear." The figure reassured as he tucked the necklace into the pocket before he sat at the spinning wheel and Rouge's eyes widened in amazement as the pile of straw slowly turned into a pile of golden rings.

Once the figure was completed at the crack of dawn, he gave a small bow and disappeared and Rouge surveyed the rings and remarked, "Huh. Guess he wasn't lying."

Sitting on the floor and leaning against one of the cold stone walls, Rouge yawned. She wanted to get a little bit of rest before Sonic burst in here. Just as she closed her eyes, the hedgehog of her thoughts unlocked the room and came inside, resulting in her to jump to her feet and smooth out her skirt. Surveying the pile of rings before looking at Rouge, Sonic gave a low whistle as he thought of a plan. "Okay, stick around the castle for the day and when it turns to evening…come to my court."

Nodding in agreement, Rouge watched the hedgehog leave before following him. She was planning to go to bed for a while.

* * *

><p>Later in the evening, Rouge was smiling as she journeyed through the palace to Sonic's Court. She had a very enjoyable day. She had a good sleep, ate a few delicious meals, and won most of the games of Chao Chess she played. Stopping in the King's Court, she put a hand on her hip as she watched Sonic practice some of his break dancing moves and the King instantly stopped the moment he saw her. "Oh, don't mind me. I'll just-" Rouge began.<p>

"Nah. You got something to do." Sonic told her.

"What?" questioned Rouge, getting slightly worried, even though she did not show it and had her poker face on.

"Just follow me." Sonic instructed and Rouge raised an eyebrow as the blue hedgehog took off out of the room and sighed before following him.

* * *

><p>Stopping in an isolated room, Rouge saw another spinning wheel and a larger pile of straw than last time and she clenched her teeth as she faced the blue hedgehog. "What? I have to do it again?" the treasure hunting bat fumed and Sonic gave a small shrug.<p>

"There wasn't that much straw there, so it wasn't THAT impressive. Get all this done and like I said before, if you don't…be creative at what will happen." Replied Sonic as he started to leave the room. "Now get to work."

Watching as the door slammed shut and locked, Rouge stamped her foot against the ground in frustration before she muttered angrily, "Stupid Sonic. He's so greedy."

Seeing another wobbly three legged stool, Rouge sat down in it and swore as she looked between the straw and the spinning wheel. She could not believe she was stuck in the situation again. "I should've made a break for it when I had the chance." She commented to herself with a sigh.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Rouge still sat on the stool, looking at between the straw and the spinning wheel and sighed. She was definitely in trouble now. She could not spin straw into rings before and she certainly could not do it now with even more straw. "Well, I suppose I had a good run…" she moped to herself and sighed again. Hearing the noise of someone else in the room, she jumped to her feet and saw the round figure. "You!"<p>

"I again apologize for startling you my dear, but something seems to be troubling you." The figure responded and Rouge crossed her arms.

"Well, let's see. I have to spin straw into rings which I can't do, but I have to do it because he said I'll have to be creative about what's going to happen to me! And I don't want to be creative about what's going to happen to me!"

"Oh, no need to worry yourself my dear. I can spin the straw into rings for you."

"What's the catch?"

"What can you give me?"

"Okay, I'll give you this." Bartered Rouge. She took a gold ring with a rather large gleaming white diamond off her finger and dropped it in the figure's hand. "Now get to work!"

"Of course my dear." The figure replied and sat at the spinning wheel and Rouge carefully watched the figure as they began to spin the whole pile of straw into a whole pile of rings.

At the crack of dawn, there was no trace of straw left and a whole stash of rings and the figure stood up, gave a small bow, and disappeared into thin air. Giving a sigh of relief, Rouge fanned herself to cool herself down and, in turn, calm her nerves. "Okay, okay. There's no straw left and only rings, so it's okay." She told herself and stopped fanning herself as she heard the door burst open and saw Sonic as he entered the room.

Looking between Rouge and the pile of rings, Sonic let out a low whistle as he thought of another plan before stating, "Not bad. Two for two. Stick around the castle and then come to my court in the evening."

Watching the blue hedgehog as he jogged out of the room, Rouge yawned and stretched. Before she made her escape…she was going to get some sleep. She was completely exhausted.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Rouge sighed as she went towards Sonic's Court. She was undecided about her day in the palace. She slept too long to escape, but otherwise she had an enjoyable day with exploring some of the castle and playing mind games with some of the servants. Stopping in Sonic's Court, she saw Sonic leaning back in his throne, his eyes closed as he had a set of headphones on his head. Opening his eyes, Sonic saw the female standing in front of him and he tossed the headphones off to the side. "Perfect timing." Sonic complimented as he got up and began to jog out of the room. "C'mon. Follow me."<p>

Sighing because she knew she would regret this, Rouge dashed after the King of the fairy tale.

* * *

><p>Once again, the duo stopped in an isolated room with a spinning wheel and a pile of straw even larger than the last one. Clenching her teeth, Rouge turned to face the blue hedgehog and snapped, "Seriously? I have to do this again?"<p>

"Yep," Sonic replied, "but I got something else to add."

"I'm listening." She responded as she crossed her arms, slight interest in how the world's fastest hedgehog was going to up the anti.

"Okay. Pull this off and you get to be Queen…fail this one and like I keep saying…you better be creative about what's gonna happen to you." Sonic stated as he began to leave the room. "Better get to it."

Watching the door slam shut and hearing it lock, Rouge sighed as she sat in the stool and stared at the straw and spinning wheel, hoping that the pile of rings she needed from the straw would instantly appear with her thought. "Oh, this is gonna end interesting." Decided Rouge.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Rouge was still sitting in her stool, the pile of straw and the spinning wheel untouched. Now she was really depressed and on the brink of crying. If she did not pull this off…she would have lost her necklace, her ring, and her opportunity to be the Queen. "Well, I guess this is game over for me." She muttered to herself with another sigh. She heard a noise and jumped to her feet and she saw the round figure once again standing in front of her. "Seriously. How do you keep getting in here?"<p>

"That doesn't matter my dear and many apologies for startling you," the figure apologized, "what seems to be troubling you?"

"Oh, the usual. The whole "I have to spin this straw into rings or I have to be creative" situation."

"Well, I can help you-"

"Yeah, I know you can…so get to work!"

"What can you give me?"

"What else can I give you? The clothes I'm wearing? You can forget about that one. I'm gonna go down in comfortable clothes."

"If you become Queen…you'll give me the youngest person in the castle." The figure offered and Rouge thought for a moment.

"Okay, fair enough." The female bat agreed and the figure sat at the spinning wheel and like the two nights before, the pile of straw began to get replaced with a pile of rings.

It was almost exactly the crack of dawn and the figure finally finished turning the entire heap of straw into rings before getting up, giving Rouge a small bow, and disappearing into thin air. Fanning herself with both hands to calm herself and her nerves down, Rouge jumped when the door flew open and Sonic entered the room. Surveying the pile of rings, he smiled and faced the treasure hunting bat as he informed, "Okay. Follow me."

Half hesitant to follow the blue hedgehog, Rouge quickly rushed after Sonic before he got too far out of sight. She had to collect her prize.

* * *

><p>Walking into Sonic's Court, the speedy cobalt hedgehog went to a small brown wooden box, opened it, and pulled something out. "Here." Sonic began. He tossed an elegant gold crown with sparkling pink diamonds at female bat and she caught it. "Now you're the Queen."<p>

Putting the crown on her head and looking at it in a nearby mirror, Rouge smiled, "Perfect…and don't I look fabulous with this crown."

"Sonic!" the pair heard a young voice call and they looked in the direction of the voice to see a young yellow two-tailed fox fly into the room and land in front of them.

Looking at Rouge before looking at Sonic, Tails questioned, "Who's she? And what's she doing with that crown."

"She's the Queen Buddy." Answered Sonic. He looked at Rouge. "Oh, by the way, this is Tails. He's the youngest guy here and he crashes here too."

"Oh. Okay." Rouge responded with a sweet smile.

She did not care who crashed here. As long as she had her crown…it was all good with her.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Rouge was in Sonic's Court with Tails when she heard a familiar voice casually remark, "So, this is the young one I'm taking with me."<p>

Turning around, the female bat saw the figure that spun the straw into rings and instantly remembered her deal. Grabbing Tails by his hand and holding him tightly, Rouge sneered, "Oh, you can forget that deal Buddy! You aren't gonna take this little guy! I'll give you some of the riches I have here instead!"

"Nuh uh. Riches don't matter to me. I want him." The figure declined and Rouge clenched her teeth.

Moving the young fox behind her defensively, Rouge snapped, "You can get him after you go through me!"

"Okay, okay. I'll make another little deal. I'll give you three days to guess my name. If you don't get it…I get Fox Boy over there." The figure bartered and Rouge took a moment to think before nodding in agreement.

Watching the figure as he basically skipped out of the room, Rouge looked between Tails and the place the figure was standing and thought, "Snap. How am I gonna guess his name without losing Tails?"

* * *

><p>The next day, the figure was true to his word and returned to the court and Rouge sat in her throne as she gave a determined look. "Is it Fred? George? Peter? Michael? Matthew? Sam? Dean?" Rouge began and continued her whole list that took almost the whole day to recite until her throat became sore. "Any of those?"<p>

"Nope! None of those are my name!" the figure cheerfully answered and Rouge groaned as the figure skipped out of the room.

"I can't believe it wasn't any of those! It must be something REALLY exotic." Rouge commented to herself as she stood up out of her throne and began to head towards her bed. "Maybe it'll hit me in the night."

* * *

><p>The second the day the figure was supposed to come, Rouge was ready for him. The instant the figure came into the room, he asked, "Do you have my name?"<p>

"Is it Billy Bob? McGavin? Morris? Fluffy? McDuffy? Ronald? McDonald? Fatty?" Rouge responded and the whole list she thought of took her a day and her throat was instantly dry and sore when she finished. She was able to tell the figure was smiling. "Are you serious? None of those are your name?"

"You still haven't guessed my name!" the figure told her, his voice full of joy and Rouge clenched her teeth as he pranced out of the court.

Letting out a cry of frustration, Sonic walked into the room and asked, "Hey, Rouge. Are you okay? You seem kinda on edge."

Knowing she could not hide the truth any longer, Rouge explained, "Okay, I made a deal with this guy that I'd give him the youngest guy in the castle and then it got all complicated and he changed it so I have three days to guess his name or he's gonna take Tails!"

"What? He can't take Tails! Look at him! All innocent and no idea what the world's like!" exclaimed Sonic.

"There has to be someone who could help us." Rouge responded and Sonic thought for a moment before snapping his fingers.

"Yeah. There is," Sonic told her, "I'll get someone to get him."

* * *

><p>Sitting in their thrones as they waited for the person Sonic called to help them with their problem, Rouge and Sonic stood up as they saw the doors fling open. Seeing Shadow as he sulked into the room, clearly displeased with the group's earlier action, Rouge and Sonic rushed to him and Rouge started, "Shadow. I need your help."<p>

"Whatever it is…I'm not doing it." Shadow responded as he crossed his arms.

"Shadow-" started Sonic.

"Shut up or I'm gonna knock your teeth out." Shadow snarled, instantly silencing the blue hedgehog.

"Shadow. We need you to find the name of a guy. It's urgent!" Rouge explained. "Tails is on the line! You have to find out the guy's name before tomorrow!"

"Can't I just punch him and force it out instead of wasting time waiting for him to slip up or searching for the name?" responded Shadow, clearly deciding violence would be the best way to settle the matter.

"No." Sonic answered and the black hedgehog turned to face his arch-rival.

"Why not?"

"Because you can't."

"That's not a valid reason."

Sonic began, "Shadow-"

"I swear if you say another word saying how I can't do stuff I'm gonna make you regret even being born Blue Boy!" Shadow threatened and silenced the blue hedgehog a second time.

"Please Shadow! You have to!" pleaded Rouge and the ebony hedgehog scoffed before facing Rouge.

"Hmph. Fine. I'll go find out the loser's name for you." Shadow reluctantly agreed.

As the Ultimate Life form stalked out of the room to go complete his mission, he flipped his middle finger up at Sonic and said some obscene words. Making sure Shadow was out of ear shot, Rouge and Sonic looked at each other and Sonic commented, "I thought you were going to work on cleaning up his mouth with the language."

"Can't teach a hedgehog new tricks." Rouge responded and she gave a small shrug.

* * *

><p>Skating through a forest at high speed late at night, Shadow jumped over a tree branch before sliding underneath another one. He had been searching for names for Rouge and Sonic all day and he was starting to get rather annoyed with the task. "Tsk. I can't believe I'm stuck doing this…I'm gonna punch someone for this." Shadow fumed to himself as he jumped over another tree branch.<p>

Hearing someone singing cheerfully, he slowed to a stop and looked around. Going in the direction of the noise, he hid in a cluster of bushes. Surveying the sight, he saw a roaring fire outside a little shack and the figure dancing around it singing, causing Shadow to shudder from the sight. "That's disturbing." Shadow thought to himself as he hid in the bushes more.

"Although today I brew and bake, tomorrow the youngest in the castle I take. So nobody tell, for goodness' sake, that my name is Dr. Eggman." Dr. Eggman chanted and whipped off the hood to confirm the song.

"So, it was you all along Doctor…I knew it was fishy." Shadow thought to himself.

Silently sneaking away from the sight, he made sure Dr. Eggman did not notice him before skating back to the castle at high speed with a small smirk. He was definitely successful in his mission after that.

* * *

><p>Sitting in her throne at the crack of dawn, Rouge yawned and rubbed her eyes in an attempt to wake up. She was exhausted from not sleeping and it was the last day for her to find out the name of the figure before he took Tails away. Hearing a banging noise, she looked up to see Shadow burst through the doors and go up to her. Jumping to her feet, she exclaimed, "Shadow! You're back!"<p>

"Hmph. Of course I was coming back," Shadow responded as he crossed his arms, "and I managed to find out what you wanted me to."

"Really?" replied Rouge, full of excitement from this news. "What is it?"

"The man's Dr. Eggman. Call him on it and you'll be okay…and you better do it right because I will not bail you out." Shadow told her.

"Okay, no need to be so grumpy." Rouge replied and the ebony hedgehog scowled with a scoff before skating away.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the figure came into Sonic's Court and saw Rouge standing with Sonic and Tails and the figure commented, "Oh, were you throwing a farewell party for him?"<p>

"Oh, we'll see how this will play out." Rouge hinted mischievously, ready to mess with the figure a bit. "Is it Damon, Stefan, Gregory, or Alistair?"

"Nope."

"Well, if it's not any of those…then it can only be one thing."

"What?

"Your name is Dr. Eggman."

"That's-that's impossible!" Dr. Eggman screeched as he jumped on the spot in his frustration, resulting in the hood to fly off his head. "How'd you know?"

"Oh, I have my ways." Riddled Rouge with a triumphant smirk on her face.

Dr. Eggman flew into a rage and in his frustration, fell into a massive hole in an area of the court that was under construction and the trio heard him continue his rant and ravings. Looking at the young fox, Sonic rubbed the top of Tails's head and remarked, "Well, I guess you have to stick around here Buddy."

Smiling at the blue hedgehog, Tails pounded fists with Sonic and Rouge let out a breath of relief. Hearing a dinging noise, Rouge, Sonic, and Tails turned in the direction of the noise and saw a set of elevator doors slide open and bolted through them before they slid shut.

* * *

><p>Stopping inside the elevator, the doors closed and the elevator began to move and Rouge, Sonic, and Tails saw Amy, Blaze, Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver waiting for them. "Well, the getting kicked out part still hurts." Remarked Silver.<p>

Seeing Shadow look like he was going to send the next person to talk to him to the hospital, Rouge started, "See, that wasn't too bad."

"Tsk. Says you," Shadow retorted, "you guys are on your own."

Before any other member of the group could react in any way, the ebony hedgehog punched out the emergency exit before swinging out of the elevator into the elevator shaft. Hearing him jump off the elevator, Rouge commented, "Well, he certainly made a fast escape."

"He probably didn't want to get attacked by us again into dragging him into a fairy tale." Guessed Blaze.

"But, isn't that kind of dangerous? Jumping out of an elevator like that?" Amy remarked and the rest of the group shrugged as the elevator stopped, the doors opened, and they exited the elevator.

* * *

><p>Some comments of mine<p>

Knuckles as the Miller: Well, he probably would do something like that to Rouge to make Sonic jealous.

Eggman known as Dr. Eggman: I know it's really Dr. Ivo Robotnik or something along that line, but for the sake of the story…it's Dr. Eggman

Shadow bails on the others: Well, at least Shadow was in one with the rest and I guess you can only ask so much of Shadow.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and please review.


	3. Fairy Tale 2

New chapter!

Thanks for all the compliments everyone.

I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or the fairy tale.

You know the drill. Read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Knuckles stopped walking and crossed his arms as he surveyed his surroundings. He was in some sort of shop and saw the wooden sign behind the counter and read, "Knuckles's Shoes." He looked around at the pathetic-looking shop. "Looks like business isn't so hot."<p>

Going to the back of the shop, he saw Blaze as she stirred something in a pot on the oven and wearing a scraggly looking dress. Turning to face him, Blaze informed, "Well, I hope you figured out that business isn't doing so good and we're incredibly poor. You only have one pair of shoes to sell and enough leather to make another pair." They both heard the ding of a bell from a door opening. "Better go see if you can sell that last pair."

Nodding in agreement, Knuckles returned to the front of the shop and saw Shadow standing there, looking around the room with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. "What are you doing here?" interrogated Knuckles and the ebony hedgehog turned to face the scarlet echidna.

"That's none of your business," Shadow responded, "but from what I can tell…you have no business skills." Taking a short stroll through the shop to see what there was, he soon looked back at Knuckles. "No skills at all."

"Heh. If you're so skilled at running a business…why don't you take over?" sneered Knuckles.

"Tsk. I'm not helping you because I'd be part of this ridiculous story." Shadow responded. He picked up a pair of onyx black and pure white leather shoes and looked over them before putting them down with a smirk. "Heh. I'm actually surprised you were able to do something like this yourself…I have to give you more credit than I do."

"I'll pound you!" Knuckles snarled as he clenched his teeth and both fists before he swore at the black hedgehog who responded with a rude gesture before taking off out of the shop. "I hate that guy!"

Hearing the bell ring again, he groaned as he saw Rouge saunter into the shop wearing a pink and white winter jacket and take a short look at what there was. Going to Knuckles, she looked at red echidna and commented, "You really don't have any people skills, do you?"

"What do you want Batty?" Knuckles hotly responded and Rouge rolled her eyes at him.

"I need a new pair of shoes." She answered. She saw the lone pair of shoes, picked them up, and looked over them before looking at the Guardian of the Master Emerald. "I don't have a pair of shoes like these for my collection. And you made these Knuckie? I'm impressed."

"Stop calling me Knuckie!" Knuckles fumed, clearly angry about what skill level he had. "And for your information…yes! Yes I did make them!"

"Whatever Knuckie." Replied Rouge. "I'll take them."

Taking a box from behind the counter, Knuckles put the shoes in the box and shoved them at the bat and stated, "That'll be 20 rings."

"Oh, sorry Sweetie, but I don't have that many rings right now. I'll pay you back later." Rouge sweetly told him and Knuckles nodded in agreement.

Casually strolling out of the shop, Knuckles realized what just happened and muttered under his breath about how the female bat tricked him. Returning to the back of the shop, he saw Blaze sitting at a pathetic looking table with two steaming cracked clay bowls of something that smelled awful and she told him, "It's cabbage. It's the only thing we had enough rings for."

"Uh, I'll have to pass," Knuckles reacted, "I'll cut out that other pair of shoes and finish them and sell them to someone tomorrow."

Going to a work bench, he performed the task in a few minutes before going to the lumpy looking bed. Staring up at the ceiling, the red echidna yawned. "I hope things do start to turn around in this story." He thought to himself and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Waking up the next morning, Knuckles stretched as he got out of bed and shuffled to his work bench. Sitting down at it, his violet eyes widened as he saw the pieces of leather were now slick neon red sneakers with a white strip and gold buckles on each of them. "What the…" Knuckles trailed off as he picked up one of the shoes and looked over them. They were absolutely perfect with no stitch out of place or sign of imperfection. "Huh. Guess it's my lucky day."<p>

Going to the front of the shop, he proudly set the new shoes on the counter and gazed at them until he heard the ding of a bell. Looking in the direction of the noise, he saw Rouge walk into the shop and go to the counter. The treasure hunting bat picked up the shoes and looked over them before asking, "These are pretty nice and they'd look great with the rest of my shoe collection. How much are they?"

Pulling out a brown cardboard box, Knuckles stuffed the shoes in them before passing it to her and answered, "30 rings…and I want the rings up front."

"Ugh, fine." Rouge scoffed as she pulled out a large black wallet with a single pink heart and took the requested number of rings from it.

Dumping the rings in his open hand, Rouge stashed her wallet away and left with her shoes. Remembering his transaction with her yesterday, Knuckles exclaimed, "Hey! She still owes me 20 rings!"

Blaze came to the front of the shop and questioned, "What are you making such a fuss about?" She saw the gold rings glittering in his hand. "That's great! You can get enough leather to make two pairs of shoes now!"

"Sweet! And that means no cabbage for supper!" Knuckles cheered.

Later in the evening, after buying enough leather to make two pairs of shoes and a hearty supper that was 100 percent cabbage free, Knuckles went to his work bench and cut the leather with the same plan he had yesterday.

* * *

><p>Stretching his arms as he woke up the next morning, Knuckles pulled himself out of bed and yawned as he dragged his feet to the work bench. Preparing to get to work, he sat down and, once again, his eyes widened in surprise as he saw two pairs of shoes in the place of the leather; one a pair of high heeled boots with the same scheme as the pair he found yesterday without the buckles and a pair of boots with aqua tips, indigo down the sides, and silver down the middle. Once again, he looked them over to find no imperfections and proudly strutted to front of the shop. Placing them on the counter, he smiled at them and heard the ding of the bell. Rouge casually strolled to the counter, saw both pairs of shoes, and remarked, "Oh, these would go perfect with the rest of my collection of shoes. How much for both of them?"<p>

"60 rings." Knuckles countered as he pulled out two boxes, tucked the shoes inside and slid the boxes to the bat. "And the rings upfront."

Scoffing from the decision, Rouge pulled out her wallet, gave the requested number of rings to the red echidna, stashed her wallet away, picked up the boxes, and left.

"Hey! You still owe me 20 rings!" called Knuckles, but knew that she was long gone. Looking at the glittering rings, he did some quick math and smiled. "Awesome! I can get enough leather to make four pairs of shoes!"

Once again, he repeated the same routine of cutting the leather for the shoes out and going to bed, hoping he could have three for three.

* * *

><p>Bouncing out of bed, Knuckles rushed to his work bench as excited as a kid on Christmas and cheered as he saw four pairs of shoes ready to be sold. Not bothering to check over them, he dashed to the counter and set them down, waiting to hear the ding of the bell. A few minutes later, he wish was granted and he saw Rouge enter the shop again and go to the shoes. Picking them up and looking them over, she smiled before looking at Knuckles, "These are perfect. How much for all of them?"<p>

"Seriously? You're buying four more pairs?" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Yeah. So?"

"How many shoes do you have?

"Not including these four…46.

"Holy crackerjacks! You have 50 pairs of shoes? Why do you have so many?

"I like buying shoes. Is it a crime?" Rouge retorted. "How much for the shoes?"

"Uh, 120 rings." Answered Knuckles as he packed the shoes and Rouge dumped the requested number of rings onto the counter, snatched up her purchases and rushed away. "Aww, snap. I forgot to get the 20 rings she still owes me!"

* * *

><p>A few days later, Knuckles finish cutting out the leather for several more shoes and smiled. He turned out rather successful in the shop, thanks to Rouge and her shoe fetish…and whoever kept making the shoes Rouge kept wanting to buy. Getting ready to go to bed, Blaze commented, "You know, we should stay up and see who keeps making the shoes for us."<p>

"We could or you know, just ignore them and let them keep working." Shrugged Knuckles and Blaze shot him a look. "Okay, okay. We'll stay up and see who keeps making the shoes."

Turning the lamp onto its dimmest setting, Blaze hid behind a large chair as Knuckles hid behind the bed and they waited patiently to see if they could see who the midnight shoemaker was.

* * *

><p>Blaze and Knuckles were still hiding when they heard the clock ring to acknowledge it was midnight and the duo saw a blue hedgehog and a two tailed fox dash in and head towards the work bench. The blue hedgehog directed the fox with color schemes and designs before the fox began to stitch and sew the shoes to perfection. The instant the job was done, the fox looked over the shoes to make sure that he made no mistakes, Tails gave a thumbs up to Sonic and the pair pounded fists before they dashed out of the room as fast as they came. Coming out of their hiding places the instant they were sure that the pair was gone, Blaze and Knuckles looked at each other and Knuckles remarked with extreme excitement in his voice, "So, Sonic and Tails are behind this…time to put those shoes up for sale and score some rings!"<p>

"Hold on a second." Blaze replied as she put a hand on her hip and the crimson echidna faced the lilac cat.

"What?"

"We have to do something for them."

"How come?"

"Hello. They saved the shop. They're the reason we're not eating cabbage anymore."

"So?"

"Let's make some clothes for them," Blaze suggested, "they'd probably like it. I mean, they wear basically nothing and it's the middle of winter. All they got are shoes."

"Hey. If you want to make them clothes…go on right ahead," replied Knuckles as he stretched with a yawn, "I'm going to get some shut eye before I go and bring home some rings."

Looking at the Guardian of the Master Emerald as he yawned and started snoring loudly as fell asleep, the Guardian of the Sol Emeralds gave a disapproving look before she crawled into her own bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next evening, Knuckles cut out the leather he bought from Rouge's contribution from buying all the shoes as he commented, "You know, I don't know how Rouge can afford all the shoes she buys. I mean, she keeps getting all these rings to buy all these shoes."<p>

"Well, she likes her shoes." Blaze shrugged and held up the winter jackets she made. "Do you think they'll like them?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Let's just get this over with." Replied Knuckles and Blaze sighed as she set the jackets on the work bench and positioned them as perfect as she could before she and Knuckles hid behind what they hid behind before.

* * *

><p>Once again staying up until midnight, Blaze and Knuckles watched as Sonic and Tails bolted in and go to the work bench. Noticing the jackets, the pair looked at each other in surprise and then in delight before Sonic grabbed the larger of the two as Tails took the other and put them on. Looking over themselves in a nearby mirror, Sonic did a short and impromptu break dance as he grinned, "Now we're dressed so cool and neat, why cobble more for others' feet?"<p>

Tails nodded in agreement and the pair pounded fists before they sped out of the room and Blaze and Knuckles came out of their hiding spots. Glaring at the lavender cat as he crossed his arms, Knuckles fumed, "Aww, Blaze! They bailed thanks to you and your idea to give them clothes!"

"Well, we're well off and don't have to worry about money anymore." Shrugged Blaze before putting a hand on her hip.

Hearing a dinging noise, the pair saw a set of elevator doors slide open and Blaze and Knuckles quickly dashed through them before they slid shut.

* * *

><p>Stopping inside the elevator as the doors shut and the elevator began to move, Blaze and Knuckles looked between Amy, Rouge, Sonic, Silver, and Tails patiently waiting for them before Knuckles looked at Rouge and questioned, "Do you really have a shoe collection?"<p>

"Of course." Rouge answered as she crossed her arms, "why wouldn't I have my shoe collection?"

"How many?"

"Oh, more than I said I had in the story."

"How much more?

"A LOT more."

"There's something wrong with you." Decided Knuckles and the treasure hunting bat shot him a death glare.

"No. I'm just a girl who likes her shoes," Rouge hissed, "and if you ever insult my shoe collection again…I will make sure you suffer extreme pain with my best pair of three inch heels."

Slightly worried by the threat, Knuckles took a step away from Rouge and the elevator gave a slight jerk as it stopped. The doors opened and the group exited the elevator into the next fairy tale.

* * *

><p>My comment:<p>

Rouge and the shoes: I think Rouge would like to buy shoes. She strikes me as one of those people who would have a collection of shoes…after jewels of course.

Okay, so I hope you liked the chapter and please review.


	4. Fairy Tale 3

New chapter!

Thanks for all the compliments! I really like them!

I don't own anything. I hope you know that by now.

Okay, so read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Amy, Silver, and Sonic wandered through a cheerful meadow and took a moment to ignore their troublesome situation to admire the beauty around them. Soon stopping underneath the shade of a large oak tree, the trio of hedgehogs looked at each other and Silver commented, "This place is amazing. It's so beautiful and everything."<p>

Amy nodded in agreement and Sonic held his stomach as he heard a loud rumbling noise. "The place may be pretty to look at, but man, I am seriously hungry." The cobalt blue hedgehog responded and his stomach growled louder, thinking that it was being ignored.

Feeling her own stomach growl from a lack of food, Amy held her stomach and added, "Me too."

The two hedgehogs heard a rumbling noise and saw Silver as he held his stomach and continued, "Make that three of us."

The three stomachs grumbled louder to point out the problem of hunger was not solved and the three hedgehogs groaned from the annoyance of the noise. "What now?" questioned Amy.

"Let me take a look around. Maybe I can find something to eat." Sonic told the other two hedgehogs and quickly dashed away in a blue blur. A few minutes later, he returned to the other two and shook his head. "Okay, so I did a short run of the place and there's no food anywhere. This place is nice and all, but seriously. How come there's no food in this place?"

The trio once again looked at their surroundings and saw a large river not too far away from them before looking back at each other and Amy suggested, "Maybe if we go across the river…we'll find some food."

"Are you serious? I'd rather starve to death than have to go into a river to cross it to get food that might not even be there!" Sonic exclaimed, clearly shocked that the pink hedgehog would even suggest such a thing.

"Maybe there's a bridge somewhere we could use. Then, we wouldn't have to go for a swim." Added Silver and the three hedgehogs began to follow the current of the river in hopes of finding the bridge.

* * *

><p>Still continuing their journey along the riverside in hopes of finding a bridge, the three hedgehogs moaned from the hunger that was really starting to annoy them. Each grumble there was, the louder it got and their hunger got worse. Seeing Shadow standing near a wooden bridge with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face as he surveyed the meadow, the three hedgehogs jogged over to him and before they could say anything, Shadow snapped the instant he saw them, "Leave me alone and get it in your heads! I'm not getting involved in any of these foolish fairy tales!"<p>

Looking at Sonic, Shadow clenched his teeth as he let out a phrase of obscene words and flipped his middle finger at his arch-rival before skating away into the distance. Coming out of slight shock from the Ultimate Life Form's actions towards him, Sonic yelled, "Hey! What'd I do?" He looked at the other two hedgehogs. "Seriously. What's his problem?"

"Well, you kinda did get us back in this mess, so-" Silver started.

"Okay, okay. I get it," Sonic cut off as he crossed his arms, "Shadow's got a slight bone to pick with me about this thing."

Rolling his eyes at how easily the azure hedgehog waved off the ebony hedgehog's hostile attitude as if it was a simple disagreement between best friends, Silver looked between the bridge and the other two hedgehogs and remarked, "Well, I guess we can take this bridge."

"Okay, who goes first?" questioned Amy and the three hedgehogs looked at each other, all of them clearly not wanting to go across first.

"Rock-paper-scissors-lizard-Spock?" suggested Silver and the other two shook their heads, knowing that they would be standing here forever if they chose that method. "Okay, it was just a suggestion."

Sonic picked up three blades of grass ripped one of the pieces in half, and held them so the ends were covered as he quickly mixed them in his hand. "Short grass goes first." Sonic stated as Amy and Silver took a blade of grass each and all of the hedgehogs held up their piece. Looking at all three, Sonic saw Silver had the shortest piece. "Okay Silver. You're first."

"Okay, so who goes after me?" huffed Silver, clearly displeased with the decision.

"Draw grass again." Sonic shrugged as he took the short piece of grass from Silver and repeated the same procedure with Amy. Opening their hands to see who drew the piece, Sonic saw Amy had the short piece before they tossed the grass to the ground.. "Then Amy, then me."

Muttering something about how the decision was rigged because he had been with SEGA the shortest amount of time of the three, Silver began to tramp to the bridge.

* * *

><p>Just as he made it halfway across the bridge, Silver heard a slight noise from underneath him and stopped as he heard someone growl, "Who's that crossing my bridge?"<p>

Jumping back a step as someone crawled out from under the bridge and Silver exclaimed once he realized who the figure was, "Eggman!" He was ready to use his psychokinesis on the evil genius, but his stomach grumbled and he clenched his teeth from the realization he was slightly exhausted from the hunger and, as a result, prevented him from using his psychokinesis to his full power and would make the situation worse for him. "What are you doing here?"

"This is MY bridge! Hedgehog's aren't allowed on my bridge and I want your popularity!"

"Why popularity?"

"Because lately I have been more of comic relief than my usual villain self. If I get the popularity, I can demand to return to my villainous roots. Now give me your popularity!"

"Uh, you really don't want me. There's a hedgehog better known and more popular than me that's still coming." Silver told him and Eggman stroked his mustache as he quickly thought of what Silver said.

"Okay. You can pass." Decided Eggman and the genius crawled back under the bridge.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Silver quickly raced to the other side of the bridge before Eggman changed his mind.

* * *

><p>Amy let out a deep breath before she began to tip toe across the bridge. She and Sonic saw Silver stop and talking to someone, although they could not understand what the conversation was about, but she did not want to have an encounter with whoever it was and learn what the person was talking about with Silver. "Maybe if I go really quietly…they won't notice me." Amy thought to herself as she continued to tip toe her way to the other side of the bridge, but was halfway when she stopped as she heard something shift under the bridge.<p>

"Who's that crossing my bridge?" she heard someone snarl and Amy took a couple of steps back as Eggman crept out from under the bridge.

Amy reached to take out her famed Piko Piko Hammer, but stopped when she felt slight distraction from her hunger and she would have a lack of aim to send Eggman flying into the distance with a powerful swing. "What do you want?" cried Amy.

"Your popularity!"

"What?"

"I already explained it to the other funny-looking hedgehog and I'm not going to explain it again! Give me your popularity!"

"Oh, you don't want little old me. There's a hedgehog better known and more popular than me that's still coming across the bridge." Replied Amy.

"More popular you say?" Eggman responded and he stroked his large mustache while he thought about what the pink hedgehog told him. "Okay, you can go."

Waiting until Eggman had slunk back under the bridge, Amy let out a sigh of relief before racing to the other side to join Silver before she was in the same situation again.

* * *

><p>Sonic whistled happily as he casually strolled across the bridge, trying to ignore the fact he was near water. Amy and Silver made it over and both of them had stopped and talked to some stranger, but he did not hear the conversations. "I wonder who those two were yakking too." Sonic wondered to himself. He stopped halfway as he heard something moving under the bridge. "Hmm. I wonder what that was."<p>

"Who's that crossing my bridge?" he heard someone roar and Sonic crossed his arms as his arch-nemesis skulked out from under the bridge.

"Oh, heya Egghead. Long time no see," greeted Sonic, clearly deciding to hide his fear of the water with some relaxed conversation, "whatcha doing under that bridge? Crying to yourself about how I keep foiling your evil plots?"

"I want what I asked from the other two hedgehogs that went over my bridge."

"What was that?"

"Popularity."

"Popularity? I'm the most popular character in the Sonic Series. I'm a mascot even! You can't get much more popular than that! You should see my fan base. To sum it up…I define popularity."

"It'll be MY fan base now!"

"How so?"

"I want your popularity!" demanded Eggman and Sonic gave a small smirk.

"Okay," Sonic responded and he quickly stretched his arms and legs, "you wanna get my popularity…come and get me."

Eggman stepped towards the blue hedgehog as Sonic charged up for one of his spin attacks before colliding with Eggman and Eggman flew off the bridge. Standing up and looking over the edge of the bridge, Sonic smirked as his arch-enemy hit the water and began to get carried down the fast flowing river. "Heh. Now anyone can get across the bridge without you trying to steal their popularity…especially mine!" Sonic called.

Crossing the bridge, Sonic bent down to wipe some water that splashed onto his shoe before looking at Amy and Silver and he smirked. "Why are you smirking?" questioned Silver.

"Cause that was a pretty snazzy performance and I scored a ton of points from that for awesomeness." Responded Sonic and Silver rolled his eyes.

Hearing a dinging noise, the three hedgehogs saw a set of elevator doors open and dashed through them before they closed.

* * *

><p>Amy, Silver, and Sonic skidded to a stop inside the elevator as the doors closed and there was a slight jerk as it began to move. The three hedgehogs saw the rest of their group standing around waiting for them and looked at each other. Seeing the silver hedgehog was being slightly cold towards him, Sonic commented, "Oh, c'mon. You can't still be mad about having to go across the bridge first."<p>

"Oh, I will be…because it was rigged!" huffed Silver as he crossed his arms and faced the cobalt hedgehog, obviously still upset about the decision that was made in the fairy tale. "I had to go first because I've been with SEGA a shorter amount of time than you and Amy!"

"No, it wasn't. You drew the short blade of grass." Sonic pointed out and Silver scoffed.

"Whatever. It was rigged and you know it." The psychic hedgehog grumbled and Sonic rolled his eyes as he shook his head in disapproval.

"I hope Shadow's okay." Remarked Amy and Sonic looked at the pink hedgehog and crossed his arms.

"I'm sure Shadster's fine. He had no problem flipping the Finger at me. If he can still do that…he's just fine," Sonic responded, clearly annoyed with the black hedgehog's actions toward him, "and he's a big hedgehog. He can take care of himself."

Hearing a ding and feeling a slight jerk as the elevator halted to a stop, the doors slid open and Amy, Blaze, Knuckles, Rouge, Silver, Sonic, and Tails tramped into the next fairy tale.

* * *

><p>My comment:<p>

Rock-paper-scissors-lizard-Spock: I had to throw it in there. I couldn't help it.

I don't really have anything else to say except for I hope you liked the chapter and please review!


	5. Break

Another new chapter!

Well, let's go see how Shadow's doing in all this.

I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog.

* * *

><p>Furious as he stood in an elevator waiting for it to stop on another floor, Shadow clenched his teeth as he thought about the experience he was reliving. It only took the one role he had in the fairy tale he was in with the others to tick him off. He nearly punched a grinning character called The Cheshire Cat for seeing them again from his anger and actually punched some psycho chick called the Queen of Hearts who wanted to chop off his head. Lucky for him, not too long after he jumped out of the elevator the others were in, he managed to find another elevator and, once again, he was using his Chaos Control to get out of fairy tales, but using it so much was tiring him out a lot. Right now, his goal and plan were the same as the last time he was in the same situation; find the Doctor and put a stop to this madness before he became extremely upset. Actually, there was something else he would not mind happening while he was in here; finding a floor of which the fairy tale had a dragon. He could really go for a challenge to vent some of his anger.<p>

* * *

><p>Okay, there it is.<p>

Hope you enjoyed it and please review!


	6. Fairy Tale 4

New chapter!

Sorry for the long time with no update. Things came up that made life even more complicated and it stalled the story.

Okay, so, I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review!

* * *

><p>Blaze stopped walking as she looked at the elegant dark lavender and pure white dress she was wearing before surveying her surroundings. She was in the beautiful courtyard of an extraordinary palace and the courtyard was full of beautiful and colorful flowers and she could hear birds singing cheerfully with the sun shining bright and not a cloud in the sky. Feeling something on her head, she pulled it off and saw it was a stunning silver crown with light purple amethysts that glimmered from the sunlight. Putting it back on her head, she straightened it as she strolled to a bush of light pink roses before plucking one and smelling it. "My, this place is absolutely beautiful." Blaze commented and she sat on a stone bench as she continued to gaze around the courtyard, completely in awe and wonder of the beauty of the palace.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, she was being watched from high up in the castle by a grayish-black hedgehog, wearing a silver crown with dark emeralds and his bright menacing lizard-like green eyes were full of hatred as he looked at her. Turning away from the window, Mephiles went up to a mirror on the wall and questioned, "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the most attractive one of all?"<p>

"You, oh King, are the most attractive one of all." The mirror responded and even though he did not have a mouth to show it, he smiled at the answer he heard every day.

Looking back out the window, he saw that Blaze was now looking at an elegantly designed fountain, his cheerfulness from the mirror's answer now returned to hatred towards the lavender cat. He was beginning to become more spiteful because she was getting more attractive each day and there was the dreadful possibility that she would become more attractive than him.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Mephiles went up to his magic mirror and asked, "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the most attractive one of all?"<p>

"Blaze that Cat is the most attractive one of all." The mirror responded and it took Mephiles a few minutes to let the response finally sunk in.

Outraged by the answer he heard, Mephiles stormed up to the window to see Blaze calmly sitting in the courtyard, gazing at a beautiful light purple lilac tree and Mephiles had pure hatred in his hostile eyes. Hearing a door open, he turned in the direction of the noise to see Silver standing in the doorway, slightly confused as he surveyed the room. "Oh, sorry. This isn't the room I was looking for." The psychic hedgehog apologized and turned to leave.

"Stop! I have a task for you." Barked Mephiles and Silver stopped.

Turning around to face the dark hedgehog, Silver questioned, "What?"

"I need you to eliminate Blaze the Cat."

"What? I can't do that! I'll go to jail!"

"No, you won't."

"But Blaze is my friend and-"

"If you want to remain with SEGA…you will do exactly what I tell you to do."

"Okay. I'll do it. When would I do it?"

"She likes to go into the forest for walks. The next time she goes, you will go with her and complete your task there. And to make sure that you do not fail me…bring me her coat." Informed Mephiles.

"Okay." Silver reluctantly agreed and shuffled out of the room, full of depression about what he was asked to do.

Making sure the silver hedgehog was out of earshot, Mephiles began to laugh maniacally. Soon, he would be the most attractive one of all again.

* * *

><p>Silver dragged his feet into the courtyard and saw Blaze was changed into the outfit she was normally in and standing near a great iron gate before he let out a sigh and went to her. "Blaze! Hang on!" called Silver and the lavender cat turned to face him.<p>

"Oh, hi Silver. What is it?" questioned Blaze as she put a hand on her hip.

"Hey, uh, Blaze. I know that you like going for walks in the forest, so the next time you go…can I go with you?" Silver requested.

Blaze answered, "Sure. I'm actually going for one right now."

"Oh, okay." Silver replied and silently wished that they were not going for a walk where only one of them was going to come back to the castle.

* * *

><p>Strolling down a path, Blaze looked at the sky before commenting, "Isn't it a wonderful day out? The sun's shining and there's not a cloud in the sky. These walks are great for getting away from all the noise and everything that happens around the castle."<p>

"Oh, yeah, great." Silver replied half-heartedly and the pair stopped as they faced each other.

"Silver? Is something bothering you? You seem…troubled." Asked Blaze.

"Uh, no, I'm fine," Silver lied, "I could just go for a bite to eat."

"Oh, the apples on these trees are perfect. They're crisp and delicious." Blaze told him and reached to pluck one of the shining bright red apples off the tree.

Raising his hands to deliver the fatal blow while Blaze's back was turned to him, Silver froze in mid-air and dropped his hands as he trailed off, "I can't do it…"

Turning around, Blaze gave a questioning look as she saw the psychic hedgehog's despair and asked, "Can't do what?"

"Kill you. Mephiles wants me to kill you or my place at SEGA is in jeopardy." Silver explained. He gave a determined look. "You gotta go and get out of here. Run. Run and don't look back!"

Nodding in appreciation that she was still alive, Blaze took off into the forest and Silver watched her until she was out of sight before turning in the opposite direction. Now he had to trick Mephiles into thinking he did what he was asked.

* * *

><p>Going into the room where he was instructed of his dreaded mission, Silver saw Mephiles standing at the window, his back turned to the young hedgehog and Silver coughed to catch his attention. Turning around to face the young hedgehog, Mephiles interrogated, "Did you complete your task?"<p>

"Yes. Here's her coat, just like you asked." Responded Silver as he held out the violet coat Blaze wore, silently praying that Mephiles would not notice it was an imitation and not the real thing.

Taking the coat, Mephiles looked it over and Silver could tell that, if he had a mouth, Mephiles would be smiling. "And it is still warm…" Mephiles remarked. He looked at Silver before tossing the coat away. "You have done well."

Quickly leaving the room, Silver made sure he was far away from Mephiles before letting out the breath he was holding in. He could not believe his plan actually worked.

* * *

><p>Stopping her running after what seemed what like hours, Blaze slowed to a stop and panted for breath. Finally catching her breath, Blaze looked around the forest and bit her lip with a worried look. She had never been in this part of the forest before and she had to admit, she was completely and utterly lost. Seeing something racing in her direction, she prepared to fight back, but when she saw who it was, she cried, "Shadow!"<p>

The black hedgehog skidded to a stop in front of her and raised his eye brow as he saw her. "What is it?" he coolly questioned as he crossed his arms. "And it better not be you asking me to take part in this story."

"Shadow. You have to help me. I'm lost and I-" began Blaze and Shadow shook his head.

"Sorry Sweetheart, but I can't waste my valuable time in this story bailing you out," Shadow cut off, "I've got somewhere else to be."

Before the lilac cat could say anything else, the onyx hedgehog skated out of sight and she sighed, "Well, at least he was polite about it."

Resuming now to a walk, Blazed sighed again as she continued her way through the forest. Hearing the roar of thunder and seeing a crack of lightning, she looked to the sky to see it was dark, stormy, and grey and covered her head as it began to rain heavily. Dashing under a large oak tree for some cover from the rain, Blaze surveyed her surroundings for her options of shelter. Seeing a petite cottage that looked like one she would find in a story book nearby, Blaze remarked, "Maybe the people that live there will take me in for the night."

Quickly, she made the short dash to the cottage and cautiously went inside.

* * *

><p>Entering the cottage, Blaze uncovered her head and looked around the cottage. Everything was extremely small; the silverware, glasses, the chairs, everything. Hearing her stomach rumble, Blaze poured a small glass of water and eating a tiny slice of bread, Blaze gulped down the water, feeling better with the small snack. Putting her hands on her hip, Blaze looked at the messy state of the cottage and stated, "This cottage is cozy, but is completely filthy!" She grabbed a broom and a dustpan. "Maybe if I clean it up…they'll let me stay here."<p>

A few hours later, Blaze was finished and looked at the spotless room with a smile and huge pride at her work. Giving a small yawn, she went into another room, pushed the seven tiny beds together, lay down, and dozed off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, seven Chao, three Hero, three Neutral, and one Dark, in order the little hats on their heads from 1-7, filed into the cottage, ready for a good rest and meal after the day was done. Seeing the cottage was extremely clean, they looked at each other, slightly worried looks before going into another room and seeing a lavender cat peacefully sleeping in their beds she pushed together. Looking at each other, one of the Chao with a hat that read "7" quickly flew outside, came back with a stick, and jabbed Blaze with it, nearly hitting her eye. Jumping awake, Blaze sat up and rubbed where the stick hit her as she cried, "Oww! That hurt!" The Chao all jumped and squealed in fright and hid behind a range of objects and she saw the terrified creatures. "Oh, a whole group of Chao live here. It's okay! I won't hurt you!"<p>

Getting out off the bed, she separated it again and straightened it to perfection before looking at the frightened Chao. Blaze noticed that the little hats that each of the Chao wore had numbers and quickly thought of something. "Please don't be frightened of me. My name's Blaze the Cat. You just startled me." Blaze began and slowly each of the Chao came out from their hiding spots. "It's been an interesting day for me. I was out for a walk with my friend when he was going to kill me because he was ordered to, but he didn't and so now I came across your cottage and I was hoping I could stay here with you. I'll cook and clean and everything you need me to."

A Hero Chao with the number "1" came up to her and smiled, "Chao! Chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao!

"Chao!" A Hero Chao with the number "3", a Hero Chao with the number "5", a Neutral Chao with the number "4", a Neutral Chao with the number '6", and the Neutral Chao with the number "7" chorused in agreement cheerfully.

"Chao…" A Dark Chao with the number "2" grumbled and Blaze smiled at the hospitality the Seven Chao had as she prepared a supper for the eight of them.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Blaze was up early making breakfast for the Seven Chao who let her move in. Finishing filling the last plate, the Chao all rushed to the table and devoured everything on their plates and she could not help but smile that someone did appreciate her cooking. The Chao slowly proceeded out the cottage and Blaze joined them to wave them good-bye. Chao Number 4 instructed, "Chao chao chao chao. Chao chao chao chao chao chao chao."<p>

"If I understand what you said in context, you told me to be careful of strangers and don't talk to anyone I don't know." Blaze guessed and Chao Number 4 nodded.

"Chao…" Chao Number 2 growled before flying away with the others and she shook her head with a smile before going back into the cottage.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the castle, Mephiles went up to the magic mirror and would be showing a smile at the answer he was going to predict. After all, Blaze the Cat was out of the way. Standing in front of the mirror, Mephiles questioned, "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the most attractive one of all?"<p>

"Blaze that Cat is the most attractive one of all." The mirror answered and Mephiles's eyes became full of fury and spite.

"What? She is still alive!" he exploded and the mirror showed an image of Blaze waving good-bye to seven Chao before going back into the cottage. "Silver failed me! I will have to do the job myself!"

Taking a pure black cape from a hook on the wall, he placed the hood over his eyes before taking out the Green Chaos Emerald. The precious gem glowed and a black bag filled with random objects before floating into Mephiles's hand. Putting the Green Chaos Emerald away the instant it stopped glowing, he created a large ball of violent purple energy and disappeared inside it to where Blaze was hiding from him.

* * *

><p>Blaze finished the last stitch of the dress she was making and looked over her work. She was impressed at how well it turned out considering she never sewn a dress before. Then again, she became pretty domestic since she has been living with the Seven Chao. Slipping into it, she looked over herself in a mirror and gave a small sigh. "It looks nice, but it's still missing something." She decided to herself.<p>

Hearing a knock at the door, she gave a puzzled look as she went to it and opened it to see a hooded stranger with a black bag waiting for her. Remembering the Seven Chao's words of wisdom, she was about to slam the door back shut when the stranger requested, "Stop! Do not close the door yet!"

"Listen, I'm really not supposed to talk to strangers and I'm not interested in buying whatever you're trying to sell, so-" started Blaze.

"No, no. I insist that you try on this belt. It would be exactly what the dress you wearing needs." The stranger insisted as they shoved their way past her into the cottage and they took out a thick dark violet belt from the bag.

Before another word could come out of Blaze's mouth, the stranger slipped the belt on the female cat's waist and tightened the laces to extremely tight. "Oh, that's way too tight!" cried Blaze and the stranger pulled the laces tighter. "Stop! I can't breath!"

Pulling even tighter, Blaze was on the brink of fainting as the Seven Chao returned to the cottage and saw the scene. The stranger saw the Seven Chao and Blaze fell to the floor as the stranger let go of the laces and fled, angrily pursued by the three Neutral and one Dark Chao while the three Hero Chao rushed to Blaze. Chao Number 1 and Chao Number 3 pulled at the belt to loosen it while Chao Number 5 rushed for a glass of water and when the two Hero Chao pulled the belt off, Blaze gasped for air and Chao Number 5 handed the glass of water to her. "Chao! Chao chao chao?" Chao Number 3 frantically asked and Blaze sat up.

"I'll be okay," answered Blaze as the other four Chao returned to the cottage, "I'm just lucky you guys got here just in time!"

* * *

><p>Mephiles reappeared in his room in the castle, throwing the hood off dramatically and stalked to his magic mirror, certain that he was going to get the answer he wanted. "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the most attractive one of all?" he demanded.<p>

"Blaze that Cat is the most attractive one of all." The mirror replied and Mephiles slammed his fist into an elegant glass vase, shattering it to pieces.

Looking at the broken pieces, Mephiles's anger and malevolence towards Blaze only grew stronger. "I will make sure that cat is destroyed yet!" he angrily vowed and he took out the Green Chaos Emerald.

Mephiles looked deeply into the Green Chaos Emerald and the precious gem hovered above his hand as it glimmered brightly before there was a flash of light. Going to the mirror, Mephiles saw he was now in a crystalline form with no mouth, nose, or feet and laughed as he saw the transformation was a success. The Green Chaos Emerald glimmered again and a pool of water nearby turned bright green as it bubbled violently. After a few menacing hisses, a shining green apple floated out of it to Mephiles's hand and the water returned to normal. Some liquid dripped off the poisoned apple as it dried and Mephiles gazed at it, beginning to laugh maniacally at the success he had with his plan. The Green Chaos Emerald glimmered again and a basketful of apples appeared and he carefully placed the poisoned apple on top before stashing away the Green Chaos Emerald. "Now…it is time for me to finish what I have started!" laughed Mephiles as he created another large ball of vicious purple energy and disappeared inside it to where the lilac cat was so he could finish what he intended to do.

* * *

><p>It was late at night and Blaze, while still shaken from her near death encounter and alone again, was sweeping the dust out of the cottage when she heard a voice calmly greet, "Good evening. It is beautiful out now, is it not?"<p>

Looking in the direction of the voice that sounded peculiarly familiar, Blaze saw a stranger holding a basket of apples. "Can I help you?" she cautiously questioned and set the broom off to the side.

"I was wondering if you would like an apple."

"Um, no thank you."

"Here." The stranger offered as they opened Blaze's hands and they dropped a bright acid green apple in her hands. "Take a bite from this."

Looking over the apple slightly worried after her near death encounter this morning, Blaze responded, "I don't know. I'm not supposed to take anything from strangers."

"Just take a bite…" the stranger insisted, "it is an apple to DIE for."

Watching Blaze as she took a bite from the apple and slowly fell to the ground completely motionless, the rest of apple rolling away from her limp hand, Mephiles threw the basket of apples away from him and laughed maniacally at his triumph. Finally, his task was completed; Blaze the Cat was dead! Just as he turned to return back to the castle, the Seven Chao returned home for the night. Seeing Blaze lying on the ground with no sign of life, Chao Number 4 angrily demanded, "Chao chao chao chao chao?"

"Your precious Blaze the Cat is dead!" Mephiles cackled and just as all the Chao moved in to attack, he melted into the ground and out of sight.

* * *

><p>Reappearing in the castle, clearly content that Blaze was out of his way, Mephiles went to the magic mirror and went to transform back to his preferred form. When he saw he remained the same, he tried multiple times to change back, but his eyes were full of horror when he could not. Mephiles gave a cry of anger as he slammed his fist into the mirror, shattering it into pieces. Knowing it was only a matter of time before someone discovered what he had done, he melted into the ground, never to be seen again.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Seven Chao surrounded Blaze, all full of depression of the tragic fate that Blaze had, all of them weeping from their sorrow. Using the small skills they had, they managed to fashion a beautiful glass and gold coffin and sadly placed Blaze in it before closing the lid. Struggling slightly, they carried the coffin with the light purple cat to the top of a hill and carefully set it down and for many days and nights, they kept vigil beside the casket containing Blaze, mourning the whole time they were there.<p>

* * *

><p>A few days later, early in the morning, Sonic happily raced through the forest, extremely joyful to be free of his gold crown and castle. Being a prince hardly gave him any time to himself and DEFINITELY not enough space to go for a decent run, so he snuck out to get away from it all. Looking around, he saw the glass coffin on top of the hill with Seven Chao surrounding it and he stopped. Sonic gave a puzzled look before he turned in the direction of, jogged to the scene, and slowed to a stop in from of the Chao. Seeing Blaze in the coffin, Sonic looked at the Seven Chao and crossed his arms as he questioned, "So, care to tell me what happened?"<p>

"Chao chao chao chao chao! Chao, chao chao chao chao!" Chao Number 1 sadly told him and Sonic gave a puzzled look.

"Okay, no idea what happened or what you said, but if I remember something about this fairy tale…she ate a poisoned apple," responded Sonic, "I don't remember the next part, but I'll see if I can do anything to help."

"Chao chao!" the Seven Chao thanked in unison and Sonic opened the lid to the coffin.

"I don't know if she'd dead or not. She doesn't look dead," Sonic remarked to no one in particular, "maybe that CPR training will pay off."

Leaning over Blaze, his mouth just brushed hers and Sonic swore as he jumped back in shock as Blaze woke up with a gasp. Sitting up, Blaze looked around and saw Sonic wearing a look of shock and surprise and she opened her mouth to say something. Sonic exclaimed, "Holy crackerjacks Blaze! What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?"

"Now you know how I felt last time when I was going to give you CPR and you came to life." Replied Blaze and she got out of the coffin.

"Fair enough." Sonic agreed and the pair smiled at each other as they looked at the Seven Chao celebrating Blaze woke up.

Hearing a dinging noise, the duo saw a set of elevator doors open and Blaze and Sonic made a dash through them before they slid shut.

* * *

><p>Skidding to a stop, Blaze and Sonic looked at Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, Silver, and Tails as the doors slid shut and the elevator began to move. "So, how'd it go?" interrogated Rouge as she crossed her arms.<p>

"Well, I nearly got killed three times. Actually, it was twice because the third time technically in a way did kill me." Answered Blaze and Rouge rolled her turquoise eyes.

"Sounds like it was a joy for you," Rouge remarked, "but sounds better than having to listen to Knuckie ranting and raving about getting revenge on Eggman for this the whole time you were gone."

"You-" fumed Knuckles and Rouge scowled as she flipped her middle finger at the red echidna to prove she did not care what he thought, resulting in him to clench his teeth from her attitude.

Crossing his arms as he tapped his foot against the floor of the elevator impatiently, Sonic commented, "Man, I wish we had the doors back. I nearly forgot how slow elevators are."

"Personally, I wish we weren't in this mess." Silver told him as the elevator stopped, the doors slid open, and Amy, Blaze, Knuckles, Rouge, Silver, Sonic, and Tails proceeded through the doors into the next fairy tale.

* * *

><p>My comments:<p>

Blaze as Snow White: She's more on the quiet and shy side and since she was going to perform CPR on Sonic, I decided Sonic should perform CPR on her.

Mephiles as the Evil King: Cause I just like Mephiles as a character.

Silver as the Huntsman: He could never actually kill someone and Mephiles can make him do whatever he wants. It's Sonic '06 all over again

Mephiles thinking Blaze looks attractive: THIS IS NOT INTENDED TO BE A MEPHILES/BLAZE PAIRING! IT IS PURELY FOR THE STORY!

Silver and SEGA: I'm a fan of Silver, so I'm just picking on him for the heck of picking on someone. He's the prime candidate.

Blaze's coat instead of her heart: Getting the heart is too gruesome for the story.

Shadow not swearing at Blaze: Aww, Shadow's being such a gentleman to her despite being royally mad.

Okay, enough from me. Hope you enjoyed it and please review!


	7. Fairy Tale 5

New chapter!

I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or the fairy tale.

Read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sonic stopped walking and crossed his arms as he surveyed the quaint little cottage he was in. It was definitely a nice place and he then grimaced as he heard a girly voice squeal, "Sonic!"<p>

Clenching his teeth as he began to fight off Amy from ambushing him with a hug, Sonic replied with a forced smile, "Hi Amy. Nice to see you too."

"Isn't this great Sonic? Just you and me-" Amy started dreamily as she stopped attempting to hug him.

"Hey! What am I?" a familiar voice fumed. Amy and Sonic turned around to see Silver, clearly outraged by what the pink hedgehog said. "What about me?"

"Oops. Sorry Silver." Apologized Amy.

Crossing his arms as he glared at the pair, the psychic hedgehog grumbled, "Tsk. Yeah, right."

"Okay, from what I've seen…it's the three of us and then someone else lives here," Sonic began, "and I think it's time we moved out."

"Why would you say that?" retorted Silver.

"C'mon. We don't want to be one of those people who live with their parents or guardians or whatever all their lives. Let's go while the going's good." Sonic pointed out and Silver gave a debating look. He saw three bags packed and ready to go. "And I think they want us to leave too."

"I actually have to agree with Sonic," Silver agreed, "that's pretty good reasoning."

Looking at the blue hedgehog completely love-struck, Amy remarked, "Oh, but Sonic and I'll stay together."

"Heck no. We'll stay close, but it's each hedgehog for themselves." Sonic told her. He looked between Amy and Silver. "So, let's tell whoever we crash with we're checking out."

Nodding at the plan they established, the three hedgehogs grabbed the bags and went outside to see if they could find their roommate.

* * *

><p>Searching outside the cottage, Amy, Silver, and Sonic saw Blaze at the flowerbed tending to bright yellow tulips and the three hedgehogs looked at each other before going to her. Seeing the three hedgehogs, Blaze stood up and looked between them and started, "So, you finally decided to take your bags and go?"<p>

"Well, hi to you too." Responded Silver, slightly surprised at Blaze's attitude towards them.

"What's with the wanting to send us off so badly?" Sonic questioned and Blaze put a hand on her hip.

"You guys have been mooching off me and I'm getting annoyed with it. You don't pay for anything or help me at all, so I figure you guys can go make it yourselves," explained Blaze, "that's why I got your bags packed and I threw some rings and some food in for you guys."

"Okay, let's go!" exclaimed Amy and Silver nodded in agreement.

"Well, before you go…I got some advice. First, always stay together. Second, spend your rings on what you want, but be careful on how you spend them. Oh, and watch out for Dr. Eggman. I've heard he's lurking around in this fairy tale…and you know he wouldn't like nothing better than destroying hedgehogs." Advised Blaze and Amy and Silver waved good-bye before starting to walk away.

Seeing Blaze with some slight worry that Amy and Silver did not hear her advice, Sonic reassured, "Ah, no need to worry Blaze. We'll be fine. I'll keep an eye on them."

"C'mon Sonic! Hurry up!" they both heard Amy and Silver shout and Blaze and Sonic saw Amy and Silver waving for Sonic to hurry up before they looked back at each other.

Giving her a smile before waving good-bye, Sonic dashed after the other two hedgehogs and Blaze could not help, but give a small sigh and shake her head. "Oh, I do hope they'll take my advice and listen to it." She remarked to no one in particular before returning to tending to her flowers.

* * *

><p>After a few hours, the three hedgehogs stopped walking and Amy and Silver sat down under a shady large oak tree while Sonic jumped into the branches and laid back in them to rest for a few minutes and eat whatever Blaze packed them. Opening their bags, they each pulled out a granola bar and an apple. "Well, at least she was kind enough to leave us with something." Sonic told them and took a bite from his apple.<p>

"Boy, I could sit here for hours. I don't think I can walk another step!" Amy commented.

Ignoring what she said, Silver remarked, "This is the life huh?"

"I'll say it's definitely a nice place," replied Sonic as he sat up on the branches and finished his apple, "but you two better speed it up. We have to keep going. We still gotta find somewhere to build our house."

"What's with you? You usually just wanna take time to enjoy life." Questioned Amy and Sonic jumped down before he tossed the apple core over his shoulder into the bushes.

"Yeah, but something tells me that my role in the story is to be the Nagging One," Sonic shrugged as he pulled his bag out of the tree and leaned against it, "so we better get going you two."

Sighing in annoyance, the other two hedgehogs quickly finished eating before getting to their feet and the trio of hedgehogs continued their journey.

* * *

><p>The three hedgehogs made slow progress in their journey. In every town they stopped in, Amy and Silver spent their rings on material goods and snacks while Sonic, although he was extremely tempted by some of the things he saw, refused to spend his rings like a drunken sailor. While Sonic stopped to help an old lady get her pet out of a tall tree, Amy and Silver continued walking and went through a forest. Stopping on the other side, they saw a dark figure half hidden in the bushes and it appeared they were looking for something. Realizing who the figure was, Amy and Silver exclaimed, "Shadow!"<p>

Seeing the duo running towards him, Shadow scowled as he stood up and groaned, "Oh…great…this is exactly what I don't need."

"What are you doing here?" questioned Amy.

Crossing his arms, Shadow scoffed, "Hmph. Obviously, I'm not playing a role in these ridiculous stories!" He quickly glanced around the edge of the forest before looking back at the two hedgehogs. "Where's Sonic?"

"Right here." Sonic answered as he jogged out of the forest to the other three hedgehogs and Shadow flipped his middle finger at the blue hedgehog as he let out a string of obscene words before skating out of sight. "What was that for?"

Already used to the scene of Shadow and his attitude of the whole situation they were in, Amy and Silver surveyed the area and Amy stated, "This is the perfect place to build our house!"

"Yeah! It's exactly where we want it!" agreed Silver and Sonic raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms.

"Uh, no it isn't. This is too close to the kinda place Eggman would be lurking in." Sonic pointed out and Amy and Silver burst out laughing.

"Who's afraid of Dr. Eggman?" Amy and Silver teased in unison and Sonic scowled in disapproval.

"No, I'm just being smart." Sonic hotly responded.

"Oh, c'mon! Don't be such a sissy! We've walked all day and there's no sign of Dr. Eggman anywhere!" Silver told Sonic and Sonic clenched his teeth.

"Guys. I'm serious. This is exactly the kinda place Eggman would be hiding out!" repeated Sonic.

"Well, we're not leaving!" Amy told Sonic and Silver nodded in agreement.

"Okay, fine. You wanna stay here…you can stay here...I'm gonna go find somewhere sensible to build MY house!" Sonic firmly skated before storming away in frustration from the attitude the other two hedgehogs had to him.

"Gee, I wonder what his problem is." wondered Amy and Silver shrugged as a response.

* * *

><p>A short while later, Sonic jogged back to Amy and Silver and informed, "I'm gonna go into town to buy some bricks and stuff for my house. You can do the same if you come with me."<p>

"We can't! We have no rings!" replied Silver. "Amy spent all of hers on ice cream and tarot cards while I spent mine on comic books and video games!"

"Besides, it's way too much work to go building a brick house." Amy added and Sonic shook his head at them before making his way towards town to buy his building supplies.

* * *

><p>Leaving town pushing a large wheelbarrow full of bricks, cement, and other supplies for building his brick house, Sonic stopped as he looked at the edge of the forest where Amy and Silver were going to build their houses and sighed. "Hmm. I should probably stick close to them and make sure nothing bad happens to them." He decided and rolled his purchases to a place a fair distance away from the forest, but not far away enough to not be able to see Amy and Silver.<p>

Looking at the spot he picked again to be certain it was the right spot, Sonic started searching through the wheelbarrow. Pulling out a piece of paper and a pencil and beginning to sketch out the blueprint of his fortress, which he decided sounded cooler than a house, Sonic heard noises from behind him and turned around to see Amy holding a pile of straw and Silver a pile of sticks. "Uh, why are you two carrying sticks and straw?" interrogated Sonic.

"This is what we're gonna build our houses from." Silver answered.

Sonic pointed out, "You do know that Egghead could take that out easily, right?"

"We're not afraid of Dr. Eggman!" Amy stated. "And we're gonna go for a walk when we're done."

Watching the two hedgehogs as they tramped away, Sonic shook his head and looked back at his work as he sighed, "Oh, those poor hedgehogs. They are completely clueless."

* * *

><p>Amy and Silver quite enjoyed their small walk. They played a few games of hide-and-seek, ate berries, picked flowers, made fun of Sonic and his paranoia about Eggman and now decided it was time to go to their houses for the night. As they continued their way out of the woods, Eggman smiled as he watched them and slightly laughed. "Oh, my Ultra Strong Wind Generator will be perfect for obliterating those hedgehogs!" Eggman thought to himself and quickly snuck away into his base in the woods.<p>

* * *

><p>Putting the last shingle of the roof on, Sonic jumped down and admired his work, full of pride at what he accomplished. Sure he worked hard, non-stop, and late into the evening, but seeing his fortress complete was worth it. Although, he did not have any supplies left; he used it to build some furniture. Walking into his fortress and locking the door, he went to the cupboard and searched for something to eat. He froze in place as he heard Eggman's evil laugh and gave an uneasy look. "That sounds like Eggman and if that is him…he knows we're here. I hope that Amy and Silver are okay." Sonic thought to himself and put a set of headphones on and turned up the music to drone out the noise as he continued to search for food.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning, Amy and Silver invited themselves over to his fortress and insisted Sonic made them breakfasts and unfortunately, he did not have the heart to tell them to get lost. Digging through the cupboard to find something to feed all three of them, Sonic told Amy and Silver, "Well, I'm glad you two are okay. I heard Egghead laughing last night and he sounded pretty close by."<p>

Seeing Amy because extremely worried from what the cobalt hedgehog said, Silver scolded, "Oh, way to go Sonic. You've upset Amy!"

Turning around to give his rebuttal, the azure hedgehog watched as the other two hedgehogs stormed out of his fortress and Sonic shrugged before he remarked, "Well, I guess that's one way to get rid of unwanted company."

* * *

><p>Amy stomped into her straw house, still slightly upset about what Sonic had said about Eggman being around. Hearing a noise of something charging up outside, she peeked out the window and gave a small yelp as she saw Eggman holding a device that looked like a giant fan. Ducking out of sight, Amy heard a knock on the door and Eggman request, "Little hedgehog, little hedgehog, let me come in."<p>

"Oh, there is no way I am answering that…but I guess I don't really have much of a choice. Not by the hair of my chinny chin chin!" Amy responded and she heard Eggman start to laugh.

"Then my creation will huff, and it'll puff, and it'll blow your house down!" laughed Eggman and she heard something begin to blow.

"Leave me alone!" Amy demanded and got ready to make a dash away if she had to.

"Do you really think your little feeble house can stop me?" roared Eggman with laughter.

Feeling a huge gust blow, Amy gave a small cry of surprise as her straw house blew apart. Setting down his Ultra Strong Wind Generator, Eggman watched the straw as it fluttered to the ground and by the time it all settled, Amy was racing to Silver's house of sticks.

"Hohoho! Now I'll have two hedgehogs to obliterate!" Eggman cackled as he picked up his creation and strutted after the pink hedgehog.

* * *

><p>Silver was in his stick house, still angry with Sonic about upsetting Amy when he heard someone frantically bang on the door. Opening it, he saw Amy and she dove into Silver's house and Silver slammed the door shut as he saw Eggman coming their way. "Little hedgehog, little hedgehog, let me come in." they heard Eggman call as he knocked on the door.<p>

"There is no way I'm answering that!" stated Silver and the two hedgehogs looked at each other.

"You have to. I had to, so you have to." Amy pointed out and Silver shook his head.

"Oh, fine. Not by the hair of my chinny chin chin!" Silver yelled back at Eggman and the pair edged towards a window in the back of the house as they heard something charging up as the setting got higher.

"Then my creation will huff, and it'll puff, and it'll blow your house down!" Eggman cackled.

Amy and Silver bounded out the window as they felt a gust harder than before hit the house, blowing it apart into pieces. Once again setting down his device, Eggman waited until everything settled and clenched his teeth in anger as he saw Amy and Silver bolting towards Sonic's brick fortress. "You won't get away from me!" bellowed Eggman and picked up his Ultra Strong Wind Generator as he rushed after the two hedgehogs.

* * *

><p>Sonic heard cries for help and opened the door just in time for Amy and Silver to dash in. Seeing Eggman, Sonic gave a slightly surprised look before smirking as he slammed the door shut and locked it. Taking out a small remote, Sonic looked at the two frightened hedgehogs and reassured, "Don't worry. I'm a lot smarter than Egghead."<p>

Hitting the single red button on the device, the windows and doors became barricaded with sturdy metal bars on the inside. "Now I'll have three hedgehogs to obliterate!" the three hedgehogs heard Eggman laugh. There was a knock on the door. "Little hedgehog, little hedgehog, let me come in."

"I really can't believe I'm saying this, but not by the hair of my chinny chin chin!" Sonic shouted back and they heard a charging noise as Eggman's Ultra Strong Wind Generator got turned up to the highest setting.

"Then my creation will huff, and it'll puff, and it'll blow your house down!" Eggman cried and the three hedgehogs heard a gust of wind even heavier than the other two repeatedly hit Sonic's brick fortress and the fortress stayed strong.

Soon, there was silence and Sonic gave a suspicious look. Hearing the noise of someone tramping on the roof, Silver exclaimed, "What the heck is he doing on the roof? Trying to break his neck?"

"He's gonna try to get in through the chimney." Sonic stated.

"Hohoho! I've got you now!" Amy, Silver, and Sonic heard Eggman shout with laughter.

"Oh no! What are we going to do now?" cried Amy.

"Don't worry. I got an idea." Sonic told her and he hit the button on the remote, causing the barricades to disappear and he opened the door.

"What?" Amy questioned and Sonic went to the fireplace.

"If Egghead likes hot baths…" Sonic began as he started a fire that grew quickly. He filled a large pot of water and dragged it on top of the roaring fire before looking at Amy and Silver with a huge smile on his face. "He's not gonna like them anymore!"

Watching the water as it began to bubble and hiss, the hedgehogs heard Eggman as he lowered himself into the chimney and the snap of a brick coming loose, causing the evil genius to plummet down into the boiling water. "!" howled Eggman. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Jumping off the pot, Eggman took off out the door, clutching his scalded rear end and Amy, Silver, and Sonic laughed as they watched Eggman race away. Looking at Sonic, Amy and Silver cheered, "You did it!"

"That was amazing!" continued Silver.

"You're a hero!" Amy added and Sonic smiled.

"True to both of them, but it's because we stuck together…somewhat. And I hope you guys learned how to be careful with spending rings now." Sonic told the pair and Amy and Silver nodded. Hearing a dinging noise, Amy, Silver, and Sonic saw the elevator doors were opened and bolted through them before they slid shut.

* * *

><p>Sliding to a stop in the elevator as the doors shut and the elevator began to move, Amy, Silver, and Sonic looked at Blaze, Knuckles, Rouge, and Tails and Sonic grinned, "You shoulda seen me in that fairy tale! I totally kicked Eggloser's butt with what I did to him!" He did a short break dancing routine in honor of his victory. "I rocked!"<p>

"Well, it's a good thing this elevator is bigger than it looks so you can do your break dancing." Tails commented and Sonic smiled.

Feeling a slight shift as the elevator halted to a stop, the doors opened, and the trapped group went through the doors into the next fairy tale.

* * *

><p>My comments:<p>

Silver spending his rings on comic books and video games: I don't know what material goods he'd spend money on, so I just picked that.

Sonic and his Fortress: My, Sonic's quite the Handyman.

Okay, that's all for that chapter. Hope you liked it and please review!


	8. Fairy Tale 6

Another new chapter for you guys!

Thanks for the compliments/reviews/whatever you want to call them on the past chapters everyone! They make me feel really good!

I don't own anything.

Please read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Knuckles stopped walking and crossed his arms as he glanced around the room he was in. Seeing the elaborate décor, he lifted something off his head and saw it was a huge golden crown with large glittering dark green emeralds and looked at the colorful suit he was wearing. Putting on his crown and smiling, Knuckles chuckled, "Hehehe. This is awesome." He went to a painting of himself with "Emperor Knuckles the Echidna" written underneath it and his smile grew larger. "I'm an Emperor? This is sweet!"<p>

Looking around the room eagerly, he rushed to an enormous closet full of at least a thousand different suit. Shuffling through them, he felt like a kid in a candy store. Stopping his shuffling, Knuckles decided, "Huh. I got a lot of them, but I need a new suit." He went to his desk and pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil. "I'll send an ad out for someone to make me one."

* * *

><p>Walking through the slightly crowded street, Rouge and Sonic stopped in front of a completely covered bulletin board and Rouge scoffed in disbelief as she read a bright colorful ad in the middle, "Emperor Knuckles the Echidna is looking for individuals with incredible talent for making him a new suit." She looked at Sonic and she could see he was thinking the same thing. "Oh, Knuckie's role in this is fairy tale is going to his head."<p>

"I know." Sonic agreed.

"We have to take his ego down Sweetie." Rouge stated. She looked at the ad. "And I know exactly how we do that."

"How are we gonna do that?" questioned Sonic and Rouge pulled the ad off the bulletin board and smiled as she held it up and winked at Sonic. She whispered something to him and Sonic smiled. "That is pure genius!"

"I know," Rouge responded, "we better hurry and answer that ad before Knuckie has someone else make the suit."

Nodding in agreement, Rouge and Sonic took off in the direction of the palace Emperor Knuckles the Echidna resided in.

* * *

><p>From his room in the palace, Knuckles looked out the window and scowled. He was getting rather impatient from no one coming to make his new suit. Hearing the door burst open, he turned around to see Shadow in the room. Seeing Knuckles, Shadow gave a look that he could hardly care less about seeing the red echidna and Knuckles interrogated, "What are you doing here?"<p>

"Hmph. Obviously I'm not here to be in this story...or help you with something." Shadow coolly responded as he sauntered to Knuckles's desk. He picked up one of the ads and quickly scanned over it before crumpling it up and tossing it over his shoulder. "Oh, and you need someone to help your sense of style…what a waste of paper."

"How so?" questioned Knuckles as he grabbed the ad and began to smooth it free from the effects of being crumpled.

"You're as tasteless as it is when it comes to style," Shadow answered and he crossed his arms, "no one could help you."

Knuckles started, "You-"

Knuckles swore at the black hedgehog and Shadow did the same right back except adding flipping his middle finger at the red echidna before taking off out of the room and slamming the door behind him. Mumbling something as he carefully set the ad back on his desk, Knuckles heard a soft knocking on the door and saw Rouge and Sonic casually stroll into the room. Knuckles interrogated, "Rouge? Sonic? What are you doing here?"

"We're here to answer to the ad you sent out Darling." Responded Rouge as she put a hand on her hip.

"We're the ones who are gonna make you your new suit." Added Sonic as he crossed his arms.

"Really?" Knuckles replied as he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "You two are going to make me a suit?"

Rouge answered, "That's right Sweetie. We may not look it, but we can make you quite the suit."

"Yeah. The suit we can make you is special," Sonic continued, "only people who are smart or honest can see it."

"Really? You're hired!" Knuckles decided and Rouge and Sonic winked at each other.

* * *

><p>Walking into a huge room with two looms with Rouge, Sonic surveyed the room and gave a low whistle as he remarked, "Man, this is a big room."<p>

"Well, we need a nice room to make his suit," Rouge hinted with a smile and the pair set their knapsacks they were carrying on the floor, "I can't believe all the rings we got."

"I know. I could buy Green Hill Zone if I really wanted to." Added Sonic as Rouge sat down on a black leather couch.

"And all the stuff he got for us…we can sell it on eBay for even more rings." Rouge continued and a group of Chao brought in the elegant fabric and thread that they requested to make the suit.

Closing the door after the Chao left, Sonic opened the knapsacks and picked up the fabric and thread. Stashing the elaborate silks and threads in the knapsacks, Sonic looked at Rouge as she sat with her feet on a oak coffee table and complimented, "Rouge. Have I ever told you you're a genius when it comes to this kinda stuff?"

"No, but thank you," Rouge responded with a small smile, "I thought this would be better than getting my nine inch heels and kicking him where it hurts. I'm also doing this in honor of my shoe collection."

"You are really protective of your shoes, aren't you?"

"Of course…and look who's talking about being protective of their shoes."

"Touché." Sonic replied and zipped up the knapsack once he finished stashing everything away. "What now?"

"Just sit and wait around for Knuckie to come around to see what we've created Darling…if he can." Rouge smirked and the pair gave each other high fives before Sonic sat in a chair and put his feet on the table.

"And you're a good actress too." Sonic added and Rouge smiled.

"Thank you. I did take a few acting lessons." Rouge thanked. She took out the piece of paper with Knuckles's measurement, crumpled it up into a ball, and tossed it into the garbage. "I don't know why I'm carrying that around. It's not like it's THAT important."

Nodding in agreement, Rouge and Sonic gave each other another high five before laughing about how their plan was going so far.

* * *

><p>A few days after he hired Rouge and Sonic to make his new special suit, Knuckles put down the comic book he was reading. "Man. I really wanna see my new suit and how it's going," he commented to no one in particular, "I have to see if it's impressive as they say it is."<p>

Hearing a knock at the door, Knuckles's violet eyes widened as he saw Eggman walk into the room. Bowing to Knuckles, Eggman started, "Good morning Emperor Knuckles the Echidna. I see you're wearing a different suit from the one you were wearing this morning at breakfast."

"Yeah, I got sick of wearing that one. Besides, that's the suit I wear to breakfast on Tuesday mornings. The suit I'm wearing now is the suit I wear when I read comic books on Tuesday mornings," Explained Knuckles, "and I would pound you because you trapped us in fairy tales, but I need you to go see how my new suit Rouge and Sonic are making is coming along."

"I would be honored to." Eggman responded and left the room and Knuckles smiled as he picked up his comic book again.

Beginning to read it, he looked at the time and set his comic book down again as he decided, "Oh. It's time to change into the suit I wear to lunch on Tuesdays."

* * *

><p>Sitting in the room with the looms, Sonic looked up from the comic book he was reading at Rouge as she painted perfect white tips on her fingernails and Sonic asked, "Rouge. How long is this going to go on?"<p>

Finishing her last nail and closing the nail polish, Rouge answered, "As long as we want Honey. Depends on long we want to keep stringing Knuckie along."

"I suppose, but-" started Sonic and Rouge's head perked up.

"Someone's coming!" Rouge informed and she waved her hands to dry her nails faster before slipping on her gloves as Sonic stashed his comic book out of sight.

Jumping to their feet, they dashed to the looms and pretended to work as the door opened. Looking to see who joined them, Rouge and Sonic stopped "working".

"Doctor!" Rouge exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Emperor Knuckles the Echidna wanted me to come see how his suit is coming along." Explained Eggman.

"Oh, just fine." Rouge responded.

Gesturing to the two looms, Sonic questioned, "Can't you see we're nearly halfway done?"

Going up to the looms, Eggman looked to see there was nothing on them before he nervously answered, "Uh, yes. It is quite impressive. I'll tell Emperor Knuckles the Echidna you're making fine progress."

"Nice seeing you." Sonic told him and Rouge waved with a smile as Eggman turned to the door.

As he started to walk away, Eggman thought, "If I can't see the suit…am I worthy of being in office?"

Waiting until Eggman was out of earshot, Rouge and Sonic smiled at each other and gave each other high fives.

* * *

><p>Changing into the suit he wore when he was taking his nap on Tuesday afternoons, Knuckles yawned and lay down on the couch. Hearing a knock on the door, he sat up and permitted, "Come in."<p>

Eggman entered the room and, like this morning, bowed to Knuckles and began, "Good afternoon Emperor Knuckles the Echidna. I saw your suit."

"And how is it?"

"It's VERY impressive. I'm afraid it's only half done though."

"Huh. I guess Rouge and Sonic need more rings so they can finish it faster." Knuckles decided. "Thanks for finding out about my suit and give more rings to Rouge and Sonic so they'd finish faster."

"Of course." Eggman responded and left the room.

Lying back down, Knuckles closed his eyes as he smiled at the thought of wearing his new suit.

* * *

><p>A week later, Knuckles sat on the couch, posed as a Hero Chao painted a portrait of him in the suit he wore when he was posing for a painting on Tuesday mornings and he decided, "I wanna go see this suit for myself." He looked at the Hero Chao. "You done yet?"<p>

"Chao!" the Hero Chao cheerfully chirped and turned the painting to the crimson echidna.

"Beautiful work." Knuckles complimented when he saw the gorgeous painting of himself and the Hero Chao smiled with pride as Knuckles stood up. He went to his massive closet of suits. "I'll just get the suit I wear when I'm going and looking at a suit on Tuesday mornings."

* * *

><p>Lying on the couch as he stared at the ceiling, Sonic asked, "Hey Rouge. What do you think would be better to buy? Casino Park or Green Hill Zone."<p>

Flipping the page of the magazine she was reading as she sat on the remaining space on the couch, Rouge answered, "You're gonna have to settle for Green Hill Zone Sweetie. I already called Casino Park." Her head perked up. "Oh great. Knuckie and his people have to come when I'm going to read my horoscope."

Stashing her magazine under the cushion, Rouge got off the couch and went to one of the looms as Sonic did the same and they started to "work". Stopping as Knuckles and a few Hero Chao come in, Sonic greeted, "Knuckles! Came to see your suit, eh?"

"Yeah. Where is it?" replied Knuckles.

Gesturing to the loom she was "working", Rouge informed, "This is the jacket for your suit."

Looking at the loom, Knuckles saw nothing and thought, "Oh no! I can't see the suit! Am I too stupid or dishonest to see the suit? I can't let anyone know!"

"So, what do you think?" questioned Sonic and Knuckles looked at the pair.

"It looks awesome! This suit is so awesome that I'm gonna throw a huge parade to show it off when I wear it!" Knuckles started.

"Oh, what a wonderful idea." Commented Rouge and Rouge and Sonic waited until Knuckles was gone before exchanging mischievous grins.

* * *

><p>Four days later, Knuckles was in his room wearing his suit that he wore when he was waiting for a suit on Saturday mornings when he heard a knock on the door and saw Rouge and Sonic enter the room. Eagerly bounding up to them, Knuckles interrogated, "Do you have my suit?"<p>

Rouge held up an empty hanger and responded, "Right here Darling. I'll help you get into it."

Going behind a changing curtain with the Emperor of the story, Rouge turned her head away as she helped Knuckles into his "suit". Soon finishing dressing him, she stepped back to Sonic and Knuckles looked over his "suit". Looking between Rouge and Sonic, Knuckles questioned, "How do I look?"

"Awesome." Sonic replied with a thumbs up.

"Absolutely handsome." Added Rouge with a sweet smile and Knuckles smiled.

"Perfect. I'm going to go show it off in the parade." Knuckles told them and proudly sauntered out of the room.

Grinning at each other, Rouge and Sonic rushed to the window to see Knuckles marching down the street and Rouge remarked, "How long do you think it'll take the sucker to realize that he's got no suit on?"

"Oh, he'll figure it out…eventually." Answered Sonic and the duo burst out howling with laughter, eventually getting to the point of rolling on the floor and holding their stomachs as they saw Knuckles's face turn bright red from the realization he had no suit on, but continued his procession.

Finally controlling their laughter, Rouge and Sonic stood up and heard the elevator's ding and saw the doors open and the pair dashed through the doors before they slid shut.

* * *

><p>Stopping inside the elevator as the doors closed and the elevator began to move, Rouge and Sonic saw Knuckles with his arms crossed and frowning as he glared at them and Rouge and Sonic doubled over with laughter. "Oh man! I wish I had a camera!" Sonic choked, a single tear running down his cheek.<p>

"Why?" questioned Knuckles.

"So we could've gotten a picture of your face and upload it to Facebook!" Rouge laughed and it took a few minutes before the pair eventually calmed down.

"You know, I don't appreciate what you two did to me." Knuckles huffed.

"Oh Knuckie, we didn't want to. We were doing what the story had us do." Replied Rouge and she winked at Sonic with a small smirk and Knuckles scowled.

Attempting to ignore the abuse he was taking, Knuckles commented, "Well, Shadow's ego is as big as ever."

"Heh. He flipped you off…finally!" responded Sonic with a small fist pump. "Shadie Boy finally decided to give me a break!"

"But now that you mention it…I wonder how Shadow is." Wondered Rouge and Sonic looked at the female bat.

"Rouge. Obviously, Shadster's able to deal with whatever he's doing." Sonic reassured and Rouge rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms.

"You're just saying that because he didn't flip you off…this time." Rouge pointed out.

"Hey, if it gets me through this…I'll take it." Shrugged Sonic as the elevator came to a stop and Amy, Blaze, Knuckles, Rouge, Silver, Sonic, and Tails marched through the elevator doors as they opened up into the next fairy tale.

* * *

><p>My comments:<p>

Knuckles as the Emperor: He's the easiest to trick.

Rouge and Sonic as the Imposters: Obviously Rouge needed a partner in crime, so who better than Sonic to join her in messing with Knuckles?

Rouge and the honor of her shoes: There goes Rouge with her shoes again. That might be an unhealthy relationship.

Okay, enough from me. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review!


	9. Break 2

Another chapter!

Thanks for the compliments everyone! I really enjoy reading them!

Well, let's go and see how our Ultimate Life Form is doing.

I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog.

Please review and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Shadow sprinted through the elevator doors and nearly slammed into the wall as he skidded to a stop. Hearing the doors close and the elevator begin to move, Shadow swore as he turned to face the doors. He was really starting to get annoyed with these ridiculous fairy tales. Unfortunately, he could not find a fairy tale with a dragon or the Doctor so far. Although there were some stories he took part in that he did not mind too much. In the last fairy tale he just came out of, he was able to take some of his anger out on a wolf that was intent on devouring some little girl in a red hood and her ailing grandmother. He also successfully escaped a family of bears who were furious with him after he pulled a breaking and entering job on their home. Feeling a slight jerk as the elevator came to a stop, the doors slid open and Shadow scowled before exiting the elevator. He hoped he could find the Doctor and stop this waste of time or find something he could smash.<p>

* * *

><p>Well, there we go. Shadow's still pretty ticked off.<p>

I know it's short, but I hope you liked the chapter and please review!


	10. Fairy Tale 7

Update!

I don't own anything. You probably figured it out by now.

You know what I'm gonna ask. Read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Silver stopped walking and took a few minutes to survey where he ended up through the elevator. He was in a petite cottage that was picture perfect and he commented to himself, this is a nice place." He crossed his arms as he took another glance around the cottage and somehow got on a completely different topic than the cottage. "You know, I've been with SEGA for around five years already. Shadow got his own game after four years. I should see if I can get one now."<p>

Moving to leave the cottage, the door opened and Silver stopped as Sonic jogged into the cottage. "Heya Silver. Pretty nice cottage I own, eh? The only bad thing about it is that Amy is stuck here, but Tails is here, so I guess it balances out." Remarked Sonic.

"Yeah, I guess," Silver replied, "hey, Sonic. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Do you know how long it'll take before I get my own game?"

"No…and I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you."

"Why not?"

"Tsk. It's simple. I don't know if you're worthy of remaining with SEGA."

"What? SEGA says-"

"Silver, Silver, Silver. You poor naïve hedgehog. When will you learn that I AM SEGA?" Sonic cut off and Silver died a little inside from what Sonic was telling him. "Anything that happens at SEGA has to have my stamp of approval. After all, I am their mascot."

"I suppose so." Agreed Silver, hardly believing what he was saying and, as a result, died a little more inside.

Watching Sonic as he ran away, Silver sighed before shuffling out of the cottage, completely disappointed about the conversation. Hopefully, a short walk would clear his mind and restore what parts of him died.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Silver looked at the sunset as he returned to the cottage, the disappointment from earlier nearly gone although the parts of him that died inside were gone forever. Just about to push open the door to go inside, he stopped as he heard Amy and Sonic talking and leaned his ear against the door. "Amy. I hate to do it, but tomorrow…I'm firing Silver from SEGA." He heard Sonic firmly state and Silver felt like he was hit where it hurts the most.<p>

"Sonic. You can't do that!" He heard Amy protest and he felt a little bit of hope that he would be part of the SEGA family still. "That's not fair to Silver!"

"Amy. I have no choice." Sonic replied.

Amy challenged, "Why not?"

"I don't need to explain my reasoning to you," responded Sonic, "tomorrow is Silver the Hedgehog's last day with the SEGA family."

Silver leaned away from the door and sank to the ground sat against it, completely disheartened about what he just heard as it sunk in. "I can't leave SEGA. There has to be someone or something that can help me so I don't get fired from SEGA." He stated to himself and he got to his feet and started to wander into the woods.

* * *

><p>Strolling through the woods, Silver looked up at the cloudless sky to the moon and sighed. "Maybe if I stay lost in here…I won't have to be kicked out of the SEGA family. Instead, I met some tragic end." Silver mumbled and stopped as he saw some movement.<p>

A figure appeared on the path he was on and even in the dim moonlight, there was no denying who it was. "Shadow. I need your help," Silver began and the onyx hedgehog raised an eyebrow, "my position with SEGA is in jeopardy and I need help to make sure it isn't and-"

"Don't look at me helping you. I'm not playing a role in this story," Shadow told him as he crossed his arms, "besides, my position with SEGA isn't the one in jeopardy. It's YOUR problem."

Silver started, "Shadow-"

Shadow gave a taunting smirk and the psychic hedgehog clenched his teeth as he flipped his middle finger and swore at the Ultimate Life Form who responded with the same actions that were verbal and involving a rude gesture before skating away. Resuming his walk, Silver thought about the encounter with Shadow and sighed. Sure, it cheered him up when he gave Shadow a taste of his own medicine, but his happiness disappeared when Shadow responded to him and now he was even more upset with his status with SEGA after confronting the onyx hedgehog and his popularity. "Stupid Shadow…" he grumbled and kicked a small rock with his foot. "He always knows how to get under your skin. He must get a kick out of watching people's dreams getting crushed."

Kicking the stone again, he saw it clatter along the ground until making contact with someone's foot. Realizing who the figure was, Silver got ready to take out his anger on Eggman. "Eggman! What are you doing here?" Silver demanded and Eggman waved the hostility off.

"Silver. I noticed you seemed troubled by something. Why are you so glum?" questioned Eggman and Silver relaxed, somewhat confused about how pleasant Eggman was being despite the fact he was going to kick the evil genius's tail.

"Because tomorrow I'm gonna be out of a job at SEGA. The next time I'll be seen…I'll probably be asking "Would you like fries with that?" or something along that line."

"Oh, there's no need to fret about being employed with SEGA."

"Why not? I'm gonna be unemployed!"

"No, no. I'll let you in a small plan."

"I'm listening."

"Amy and Sonic go out for a walk every morning in the field to get some fresh air and take Tails with them. Tomorrow, you be nearby Tails and keep watch of him and I'll kidnap him, run away as fast as I can, you chase after me, I'll drop Tails somewhere, you pick him up, and take him back to Amy and Sonic. They'll think you're a huge hero and will keep you at SEGA because of it."

"Is that really the answer to my problem? Let you kidnap Tails and then I get him back from you?"

"Yes."

"Works for me. I know it's probably not the best way, but I'm desperate enough that I'll do whatever I need to."

"But I'll need something from you in return."

"What?"

"Sonic has all of the Chaos Emeralds. One night, I'll come to the barn and you'll look the other way as I take one of them."

"How's that a fair bargain?"

"You get to keep your job and I get a Chaos Emerald."

"I guess."

"So, do we have a deal?" asked Eggman and Silver gave a debating look, torn between giving up a Chaos Emerald for his job.

"I suppose so." Silver reluctantly agreed, still uncomfortable from the idea of giving an evil genius a powerful object that could potentially help him take over the world.

"Perfect," responded Eggman, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Watching Eggman as he disappeared into the woods, Silver was still troubled by the bargain he made as he turned around to return to the cottage, hopefully not getting lost along the way.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Amy, Sonic, and Tails went for the walk that Eggman had predicted they were going for and Silver shuffled behind them, realizing that there was no going back on the plan now. Soon, Amy decided it was time to give Sonic a hug and, as a result, Sonic took off, being pursued by Amy and Silver and Tails sat under a large oak tree as they watched the scene. "Hey, Silver. Wanna do something?" questioned Tails as he looked at the psychic hedgehog.<p>

Looking at the two-tailed fox that was soon going to be kidnapped, Silver answered, "Not really."

"Why not?" Tails inquired.

"Because I don't want to." Responded Silver.

"You're no fun." Tails stated and gave a small yelp of surprise as a huge robot arm snatched him.

Amy and Sonic stopped and saw Eggman floating in a pod, the robot arm clutching Tails tightly as he took off and Amy cried, "Oh no! He took Tails!"

"Don't worry," Silver replied as heroically as possibly as he jumped to his feet, "I'll save him!"

Taking off after Eggman, Silver started to gain on Eggman and the evil genius dropped Tails and Silver narrowly caught him with his psychokinesis. Setting Tails down, the pair watched Eggman as he disappeared into the woods before heading back to Amy and Sonic. "You saved Tails, Silver!" Amy exclaimed. "You're a hero!"

Blushing slightly from the compliment, Silver responded, "Ah, well, it was nothing really."

"Heh. Guess the fact that you're a hero means you get to stay with SEGA." Sonic decided and Silver's eyes grew huge with excitement as he looked at SEGA'S mascot.

"Really? I get to stay with SEGA?" the psychic hedgehog replied and Sonic nodded.

"Yep," Sonic answered as he gave Silver a thumbs up, "you've earned it, Buddy."

Amy, Sonic, and Tails started to walk back in the direction of the cottage and Silver grew a huge grin as he raced after them as he cheered to himself, "Yes! No having to ask "Would you like fries with that?" after all!"

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Silver was standing outside the cottage looking at the sun, smiling at his triumph of remaining with SEGA, and heard someone cough. Looking in the direction of the noise, he saw Eggman and the hedgehog quickly jogged to him. "What are you doing here?" questioned Silver. "If Sonic or someone sees me talking to you…I'm screwed!"<p>

"No need to worry. I came to congratulate you on keeping your job thanks to my brilliant plan," Eggman answered, "and to make sure that you kept your side of our bargain."

"No."

"No what?"

"I can't let you take any of the Chaos Emeralds."

"What?"

"Sorry, but it's not going to happen. I'm not going to let you take any of the Chaos Emeralds." Silver firmly stated and Eggman's face turned a bright and hostile shade of red.

"Why you little-" Eggman fumed and disappeared into the forest and Silver immediately knew that Eggman was going to go for a Chaos Emerald.

Pushing the door of the cottage open and going inside, he saw Sonic leaning back in a chair with a set of headphones and Silver snapped his fingers to catch the blue hedgehog's attention. Taking off his headphones, Sonic remarked, "Heya Silver. What's up?"

"Sonic. I gotta tell you something." Silver began.

"What?"

"Eggman's gonna try to steal a Chaos Emerald."

"Huh? Why? And how do you know?"

"It doesn't matter, but unless you do something…he's gonna come tonight and take one." Replied Silver and Sonic crossed his arms as he quickly thought over what Silver was saying.

"Okay. I'll handle it," Sonic told the younger hedgehog, "thanks for the heads up."

* * *

><p>Creeping into the dark barn in the middle of the night in the floating pod, Eggman searched the barn for what he wanted. Smiling as he saw the Seven Chaos Emeralds that glimmered in the moonlight, Eggman hit a small yellow button on the pod and a robot arm emerged from the pod and extended to the Red Chaos Emerald, the one closest to him. Just as the arm was about to snatch the precious gem, Sonic appeared out of the shadows and hit the arm with a spin attack, causing it to break off and fall to the ground. "What?" Eggman exclaimed as Sonic waved good-bye before hitting the pod with a powerful spin attack that sent Eggman and the pod flying out of the barn back into the woods.<p>

"And don't try to steal my stuff again!" Sonic shouted and Eggman clenched his teeth as he realized how Sonic knew he was coming.

"That hedgehog told Sonic I was coming! He's going to pay for what he's done!" exploded Eggman and he took off into the forest.

* * *

><p>Sitting on a stump in the middle of a clearing in the woods with his violet eyes closed and arms crossed, Knuckles heard a noise and opened his eyes to see Eggman. Jumping to his feet, Knuckles took a fighting stance and interrogated, "Eggman! What are you doing here?"<p>

"Because I need the skills of a fighter as great as you." Eggman answered and Knuckles relaxed as he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"For what?" questioned Knuckles, slightly interested in what Eggman had to say with the compliment given to him.

"I have been wronged. Silver the Hedgehog made a deal with me, but betrayed me in return," Eggman explained, "I need someone as great as you to challenge him to a fight."

Flattered by Eggman had to say about him and his fighting skills, Knuckles agreed, "Oh, okay."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Silver was going for a walk in the forest, whistling a happy tune and stopped walking and whistling when he saw a movement in front of him. Knuckles came out of the bushes and Silver questioned, "Knuckles? What are you doing here?"<p>

"I'm challenging you to a fight." Responded Knuckles, pounding his fists together to emphasize his point.

"What? What'd I do to you?" Silver asked, slightly taken aback about how the Guardian of the Master Emerald was being to him.

"You went back on a deal. Be in the field by noon or else I'm coming for you." Knuckles told him and pounded his fists together again to emphasize the point he was trying to make before disappearing into the bushes.

"Man, Eggman must've put him up to it because I told Sonic about him and what he was planning to do," Silver stated and turned around to rush back to the cottage, "I have to find someone to be my backup for this fight."

* * *

><p>Returning to the cottage, he saw Blaze sitting against the cottage on the ground and quickly dashed over to her as he exclaimed, "Blaze!"<p>

Looking in the direction of the voice that called her name, the lavender cat saw the psychic hedgehog and replied, "Oh, hey Silver. What is it?"

"Blaze. I need your help in a fight."

"I'm not too sure if that's a good idea."

"Why not? We've fought together before and we've been an awesome team."

"No, it's not that. I've got an awful headache and it's making things slightly difficult to see and my ankle's bothering me for some reason, so I'm limping. I don't think I'm the number one choice to be in a fight right now."

"Please Blaze! You have to! There's no one else who can help me except you!"

"Okay, fine," Blaze agreed as she stood up, "but if we lose…it's your fault."

"Fair enough." Responded Silver and the pair began to make their way to the field.

* * *

><p>Waiting in the bushes at noon, Eggman and Knuckles saw Blaze and Silver and when they saw Blaze limping, they thought she was reaching down to pick up a rock for her and Silver to fight with. "Okay, that's a cheap way to fight," stated Knuckles, "I don't like it."<p>

"I'll go up in that tree and you stay down here," Eggman instructed, "that way we can make it a fair fight."

Knuckles nodded and ducked down in the bushes as Eggman scrambled up the tree before the duo saw them. Soon, Blaze and Silver stopped and as they looked around, Silver wondered, "Gee, where is Knuckles and Eggman?"

Feeling an ant crawl onto one of his dreadlocks, Knuckles waved his hand over it to get it off. Blaze only saw the movement of something in the bushes and threw a fireball at whatever moved and Knuckles quickly jumped out of the bushes and out of the way of the fireball. "Forget this! I'm outta here! Eggman's up in the tree!" Knuckles decided and took off in the opposite direction.

Following the instruction at what the echidna told them, the pair on the ground saw Eggman hanging onto a branch tightly and Silver called, "Face it Eggman! Without Knuckles…you're screwed!"

Knowing the young hedgehog was right, Eggman accidentally fell off the branch and crashed onto the ground. Getting to his feet, Eggman quickly raced away and Silver looked at Blaze with a smile. "See Blaze. I was right," Silver bragged to the purple cat, "You were perfect for the fight."

"Yeah, well, you just got lucky." Blaze responded as she looked at the psychic hedgehog with a hand on her hip and Blaze and Silver heard a ding.

Looking in the direction of the noise, they saw a set of elevator doors slide open and quickly sprinted through them before they slide shut.

* * *

><p>Sliding to a stop inside the elevator as the doors shut and the elevator began to move, Blaze and Silver saw Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, Sonic, and Tails waiting for them as they looked at Blaze and Silver. "Man, do you have any idea how much it sucked being the only one not in the story?" questioned Rouge, slightly foul about being left out with nothing to do.<p>

"I do." Silver answered and Rouge turned to face the psychic hedgehog and put her hands on her hips.

"Shut up. I don't care about you Silver Boy." She responded and Silver swore at her as he gave the middle finger to the treasure hunter and she responded with the same actions back at him.

"You both are so immature." Blaze commented as the elevator shifted to a stop and the doors opened before the group marched into the next fairy tale.

* * *

><p>My comments:<p>

Silver and SEGA: Like I said in Fairy Tale 4, I'm a fan of Silver, so I'm just picking on him for the heck of picking on someone. He's the prime candidate.

The Chaos Emeralds appearing in the fairy tale: I had to bring them in at some point.

Okay, enough from me. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review!


	11. Fairy Tale 8

New chapter!

Thanks for the compliments everyone!

I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or the fairy tale.

You know what I'm gonna ask. Read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Stopping outside a small and quaint little cottage in the clearing of a forest, Sonic looked over the place and gave a low whistle. "This is quite a nice place. I guess this is where I live." guessed Sonic and started to walk to the cottage.<p>

Hearing Tails talking in the cottage, Sonic went to push the door open, but stopped and leaned his ear against the door to hear what his best friend was ranting about. "I really wish Sonic would go and build a house of his own. I mean, he just keeps mooching off me and doesn't help me or anything," Tails rambled to himself, "I know he's my best friend, but I just really want him to live in a different house."

Leaning away from the door, Sonic rethought the conversation Tails was having with himself. "Gee, Tails wants me outta here? Oh well. Guess I'll head into town and see what I can find there," Sonic decided and he started to walk away, "maybe I'll become a musician…like I always wanted to. Sorta out of practice with a guitar, but I'll be okay."

* * *

><p>Walking down the dirt road, whistling no song in particular, Sonic saw Shadow standing on a wooden fence post as he glanced around and Sonic stopped whistling as he jogged to his arch-rival. Jumping onto one of the other fence posts next to Shadow, Sonic greeted, "Heya Shadow. Long time no see."<p>

Turning to face Sonic, Shadow scowled and groaned, "Oh great. It's you…" He jumped off the post and crossed his arms. "What do you want now?"

Jumping off his fence post, Sonic answered, "I'm looking for people to join my band and go to the city. Care to join?"

"Tsk. I'm not helping you in this stupid story…or in achieving your dreams." Shadow responded. He then smirked. "I'd rather crush them. It's more fun."

"You-" Sonic started and Shadow made a rude gesture at Sonic with a smirk before Sonic clenched his teeth. "You're seriously messed up. What from? Didn't get enough hugs when you were growing up?"

Shadow's smirk disappeared as it was replaced with clenched teeth and the Ultimate Life Form once again made a rude gesture with a string of profanity before taking off out of sight. Shrugging with a lack of surprise of how his arch-rival was treating him, Sonic resumed his journey to the city and was about to start whistling again, but stopped as he saw Knuckles leaning against a wooden fence post, clearly depressed about something. Going up to the red echidna, Sonic crossed his arms and asked, "Heya Knuckles. Why so glum?"

Looking up at the world's fastest hedgehog, Knuckles sighed before getting to his feet and answered, "I don't know. Mainly because people take advantage of me I guess."

"Ah. How about you come with me with to the city and be part of my band?"

"Really? You mean it?"

"Sure. What can you play?"

"Well, I can't play anything, but-" Knuckles began.

"Great. I don't have a drummer, so you can cover that." Sonic cut off and the azure hedgehog and crimson echidna started walking down the road to the city.

* * *

><p>After walking a few hours, Knuckles and Sonic saw Rouge perched on a wooden fence, clearly saddened by something and the pair went to the female bat. "Rouge. Why are you so depressed?" questioned Sonic and Rouge sighed again before looking between Knuckles and Sonic.<p>

"Oh, I haven't found any jewels lately. I can hardly be called a treasure hunter if this keeps up." She explained. She gave another sigh of depression. "I don't know what I'm going to do if that happens."

"Rouge. Why not join us? We're gonna start a band and go to the city to play.

"Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt.

"Great. What can you play?

"Well, I can play piano," answered Rouge as she jumped off the fence, "I'm out of practice, but-"

"That's alright. As long as you can play…it's cool with me." Sonic interrupted and Rouge gave a slightly surprised look before the Guardian of the Master Emerald, the treasure hunting bat, and the world's fastest hedgehog continued to the city of where they were planning to be rich and famous.

* * *

><p>Still continuing their journey, Rouge flew over Knuckles and Sonic, extremely tired and annoyed about having to listen to Knuckles and his thoughts about her and her obsession with jewels and her shoes to prevent herself from kicking him as hard as she could where it hurts. Soon, they came across Amy sitting on a large rock next to a wooden fence and Sonic was hesitant, but the group went up to the pink hedgehog that looked upset. "Amy? Why are you so blue?" questioned Sonic.<p>

Looking up at the cobalt hedgehog, Amy started, "Oh-"

"Never mind. I don't really wanna listen. Can you sing?"

"Well-"

"Ah, it doesn't matter. Come join us. We're going to the city to be the best band ever and we don't have a singer." Offered Sonic and Amy jumped to her feet at the idea of being in the same band as Sonic.

"Okay! This is gonna be great!" Amy agreed, full of excitement from what she agreed to and Sonic gave a look that said he had no idea what he just did before the quartet resumed traveling to the city of hopes of making it big.

* * *

><p>After a few hours of walking, it turned to late evening and Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, and Sonic came across a large oak tree and Amy and Knuckles laid down at the base of the tree while Rouge hung by her feet on a branch and Sonic stretched out on another bench, not wanting to be up all night paranoid about Amy ambushing him while he slept and, as a result, preferred to fall out of the tree. Attempting to fall asleep to dreams of her and Sonic getting married and living happily ever after, Amy noticed a small flickering light from a tiny house in the distance and pointed to it as she informed, "Hey. There's a light in that house over there. Maybe they'll let us stay there for the night."<p>

Getting to his feet, Knuckles looked in the direction Amy was pointing and responded, "It's worth a shot."

Amy got to her feet as Rouge and Sonic dropped out of the tree and the quartet of a future band headed in the direction of the light.

* * *

><p>Stopping outside the house, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, and Sonic peeked through the single window and saw a tall and extremely round figure hunched over a buffet of food before they dropped to the ground, huddled together, and the four of them looked at each other. "Well, let's go ask if we can stay for the night and-" whispered Amy.<p>

"Hang on. I got a better idea," Sonic interrupted, "let's play a song to catch their attention and they'll be so awestruck at how awesome we sound that they'll insist we have to stay there."

"Good idea, but we got a tiny problem with that," Rouge told him as the four of them stood up and broke apart from their huddle, "we don't have any instruments for us to play."

Seeing a guitar, a set of drums, keyboard, and a mike appear out of nowhere, each member of the group went to their instrument and Knuckles questioned, "Where the heck did we get the instruments?"

"No clue." Sonic answered. He looked at the rest of his band as they looked at him. "Okay everyone. Are you ready to rock?"

Rouge responded as she stretched her fingers, "Let's see what we've got."

"Alright. On the count of three. One…two…three!" Sonic exclaimed and began to strum a hard rock tune, Knuckles wailed some genre none of them could identify on the drums, Rouge played something in the jazz genre, and Amy sang something associated with country.

Taking her hands off the keyboard keys and covering her ears, Rouge swore before she groaned, "Maybe we should've thought this musician thing through more. We sound awful!"

Looking at the female bat as everyone stopped whatever they were doing, Sonic retorted, "Are you saying that we suck? And that you wanna get kicked out of the band?"

"No, I'm just pointing out that maybe we should've practiced a song or two or something before we played for an audience." Responded Rouge as she uncovered her ears. She peeked inside the cottage. "Looks like we have no audience anymore."

"Ah, too bad for them. Let's go inside." Stated Sonic and the group dragged their instruments into the house.

* * *

><p>Eggman huddled in the bushes outside the house where he was minding his own business and about to start eating his supper when he heard the worst music every that resulted in him to flee. "This is ridiculous! There's no reason why some music should scare me out of MY house!" he thought to himself. He moved towards the house, but stopped. "But if they're still there…they'll drive me away again."<p>

Torn between the decision of having his house back or facing the music, Eggman sat on a stump as he thought about this dilemma before he finally had a revelation. Standing up, he mustered up all the courage he could before he started to sneak towards the house. "If they think they can scare me away…I"LL scare them away!" he cackled to himself as he made it to the door and opened the door as quietly as possible.

* * *

><p>After eating as much as they could, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, and Sonic found comfortable spots to sleep. Amy was huddled on a blanket, Knuckles curled up and sucking his thumb on the floor, Sonic on the mantle above the fireplace to keep away from Amy, and Rouge handing from the ceiling. Just about to close her eyes, Rouge heard a noise that sounded like a door opening and dropped from the ceiling. Seeing the tall round figure stumble around the house, waving his hands around to feel where objects were before his hand reached towards Rouge. "Hey! Who do you think you are?" she screeched as his hand nearly touched her and Amy and Knuckles jumped to their feet as Sonic dropped off the mantle.<p>

Rouge delivered a kick that sent a screaming Eggman flying into Knuckles who punched him into Amy who whacked him with her famed Piko Piko Hammer into Sonic and Sonic nailed Eggman with a spin attack that sent him flying out the door.

"Who was that?" questioned Amy as she tapped her weapon against the ground in case she had to use it again.

"I don't know." Knuckles answered.

"Who really cares?" Sonic responded with a small shrug.

Putting a hand on her hip, Rouge suggested, "Well, I guess we're gonna have this house to ourselves. Why don't we just stay here?"

Amy, Knuckles, and Sonic nodded in agreement at the proposition and all four of them heard the ding of an elevator and saw the doors were open. Making a mad dash for them, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, and Sonic made it through before the doors slid shut.

* * *

><p>Stopping inside the elevator as the doors closed and felt a shift as they began to move, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, and Sonic looked at Blaze, Silver, and Tails and Blaze asked, "So, how'd it go?"<p>

"Well, we were going to be this big awesome band, but SOMEONE said we sucked." Replied Sonic as he looked at Rouge and the female bat shook her head with a scoff for a response.

"Well, it's true. We all had a different genre, out of tune, and in general, didn't sound good," Rouge retorted to the cobalt hedgehog as she put a hand on her hip and looked at him, "we wouldn't have stood a chance."

"Yeah, says you." Mumbled Sonic and Rouge shook her head as she rolled her turquoise eyes at him.

"Okay, okay. That's enough already. The story's finished, so there's no reason to keep talking about it." Blaze told the bickering pair as they opened their mouths to continue the argument.

Not wanting to say that the other was right, Rouge and Sonic turned their backs to each other, giving each other the cold shoulder, and Blaze shook her head with a sigh of disapproval. The elevator halted to a stop and the doors slid open before Amy, Blaze, Knuckles, Rouge, Silver, Sonic, and Tails marched into the next story.

* * *

><p>My comments:<p>

The genres Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, and Sonic play: I just picked random ones. The first four songs that came up when I hit shuffle on my Ipod.

The instruments Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, and Sonic play: I just felt like giving them those instruments.

I know this isn't one of the better fairy tales I wrote, but I still hope you enjoyed it and please review.


	12. Fairy Tale 9

New chapter!

I don't own anything. I hope you know that by now.

You know what I'm going to ask. Read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Amy, Blaze, and Rouge stopped walking and saw they were in a bed room with three beds, all three of them wearing pajamas. "Looking at each other, Rouge remarked, "Well, this place is actually quite adorable."<p>

"I know, but what are we supposed to be doing here in our pajamas?" responded Blaze and the other two girls shrugged for a response.

"Oh my gosh! We should totally have a slumber party!" Amy suggested with extreme excitement at the idea.

Blaze agreed, "Sure. That could be a lot of fun."

"Yeah. We can play truth-or-dare, tell stories, do each other's nails, and a whole bunch of other stuff." Continued Amy.

"Huh. Then it's a good thing I have this." Rouge commented. She pulled out a white plastic makeup bag with small red and pink hearts on it and held it up. "Who wants their nails done?"

* * *

><p>Holding her left hand as still as possible as Rouge painted perfect white tips on her nails, Amy complimented, "Wow Rouge. These are perfect and the small design is really cute. How'd you get so good?"<p>

"I worked part time in a nail salon. The lady who owned it is the one who got me addicted to shoes," explained Rouge as she finished and closed up the bottle, "and she taught me everything I know about jewels, shoes, and doing nails."

"Well, I'm going to open the window. It's a really nice night." Blaze decided as she got off the bed and went to the window. Opening the window to let some of the fresh night air in, Blaze returned to the bed and sat cross legged on the bed like Amy and Rouge and the three girls looked at each other and exchanged worried looks as they heard the sound of someone climbing up the side of the house. Seeing Shadow crawl in through the window, the three girls chorused, "Shadow!"

"Sorry Girls, but I'm not sticking around for your slumber party," Shadow told them, "I've got better things to do."

Crawling back out the window, Amy, Blaze, and Rouge ran to the window and watched Shadow as he jumped off the side of the house and disappear into the dark street. Looking at the clock, Amy let out a yawn and informed, "Well, I'm tired. I'm going to sleep."

"So am I." agreed Blaze.

"Well, I'm not staying up myself." Rouge decided and the three girls crawled into different beds after Rouge turned off the lights and locked the window shut and dozed off to sleep.

A few minutes later, a cobalt hedgehog was floating outside the window and peeked inside to see the sleeping girls and Sonic waved for someone to join him. He was joined by a two tailed fox and Tails tapped the window twice, resulting it to unlock and swing open before the pair flew inside. Snooping around the room as he looked for something, Sonic whispered, "Here Sonic's shadow. Come here."

Seeing a shadow make a break for it away from him, Sonic quickly dove at it. Lunging at his shadow, only to miss it, Sonic clenched his teeth before diving at it again. "Got it!" Sonic cheered as he grabbed his shadow. He looked at his shadow that was struggling to break free. "Now to attach it again."

Unfortunately, he was not paying attention to where he was flying and collided headfirst with a dresser, but was still holding his shadow tightly as he dragged himself out from underneath the dresser. All three girls bolted awake at the sound of the crashing and chorused as they jumped out of bed, "Sonic!"

Seeing the three girls rush to him, Sonic responded, "Uh, great to see you three, but would one of you gals mind helping a guy out here?" He held up his shadow that finally stopped struggling. "Kinda need a shadow reattached."

"Honey, I do shoes, jewels, and nails, not sewing." Rouge replied.

"I don't know how." Confessed Amy and Sonic looked at Blaze.

"So Blaze. Can you help a hedgehog out?" questioned Sonic.

"Oh, okay." Blaze agreed as she grabbed a needle and thread and began her assigned task.

* * *

><p>Looking at Sonic as Blaze sewed his shadow to him, Rouge questioned, "What happened that you lost your shadow?"<p>

"Yeah, something happened and I kinda lost my shadow. I don't like talking about it." Sonic answered and no further questions about the incident were asked.

Blaze finished sewing Sonic's shadow onto him and told the azure hedgehog, "There. It should stay attached now."

"Woohoo!" cheered Sonic and he jumped in the air and did a loop-the-loop before floating in the air. "Thanks Blaze!"

Putting the needle and what remained of the thread on a dresser, Blaze replied, "You're welcome."

"So, care to tell us why you were being a Peeping Tom?" asked Rouge as she put a hand on her hip.

"Oh, Tails and I-" Sonic started and the three girls saw Tails standing in the corner, an air of annoyance surrounding him.

"Oh! Sorry Tails! We didn't see you were there!" Amy apologized and Tails gave a disgruntled look.

"Anyway, I tell my Lost Buddies-" continued Sonic.

"Lost Buddies?" interrupted Rouge as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. My pals, my homies, my brothers from another mother, my-" Sonic replied.

Rouge cut off, "Okay. I get it."

"Anyway, I tell them stories all the time about when I stop by…and hear whatever when I'm over here listening to you tell stories." Sonic finished.

"Sounds interesting. I wish we could meet them." Remarked Amy.

"Hey! That's a great idea!" Sonic exclaimed and landed on the ground. "Come with me to Never-Never Land!"

"One problem with that plan Sweetie. How do we get there?" Rouge pointed out.

"Easy. Just fly. With some magic fairy glittering stuff from Tails…you can fly there!" explained Sonic as he floated in the air and the young fox pulled out a small burlap bag.

Opening it, Tails pulled out a handful of glittering dust, dropped it on Amy and Blaze, and the pair began to levitate off the ground. Watching Tails as he came to sprinkle some of the dust on her, Rouge told him, "Sweetie. You can skip me with the dust. I got wings. The flying part is something I got covered."

"Really?" Sonic responded. He crossed his arms. "Prove it."

Rouge flapped her wings to take off to prove her point, but could not get her feet off the ground. "What the…that can't be! The stupid fairy tale won't let me fly with my wings!" Rouge fumed with her teeth clenched and she stamped her foot against the ground in frustration.

Seeing the treasure hunter's annoyance from being denied her ability to fly, Sonic smirked, "Guess you need some of the magic dust stuff after all."

Muttering something none of them understood as Tails sprinkled the dust over her, Rouge joined the other four in the air. Tails closed the bag and tucked it away and Sonic looked between Amy, Blaze, Rouge, and Tails with a smile. "Okay! Let's go!" Sonic exclaimed as took out through the window and the other four raced after him to catch up.

* * *

><p>Flying over the city, Tails saw Blaze and Sonic flying next to each other, having a conversation that involved both of them laughing. "That Blaze character is gonna try to steal my role as Sonic's best friend! I can't let that happen!" he thought to himself and began to think of ways to prevent the situation from happening.<p>

"We've been flying for hours. Are we nearly there yet?" asked Amy and Sonic turned around to face the pink hedgehog, flying backwards.

"Almost." Sonic answered and forward as he took off, leaving the other four, once again, to rush after him. A short while later, the city disappeared and Amy, Blaze, Rouge, Sonic, and Tails were flying over an ocean and all of them saw a large island through the thick clouds. "And there it is. Welcome to Never-Never Land."

"It's amazing!" Blaze remarked and Sonic smiled.

Suddenly, there was a large whizzing sound that echoed and the group saw a red light flash across the sky. Sonic turned in the direction of the noise and told the group as the cannonball raced at them, "Tails. Lead the way. Eggman and his robots are firing at us."

The cannonball shot through the group and separated Amy, Rouge, and Sonic away from Blaze and Tails, losing each other in the smoke. Giving a small disgruntled look from the occurrence, Sonic hit the cannonball with a spin attack, resulting in it to bounce back at a second cannonball and the pair of weapons to explode.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Eggman had left his ship and just stepped ashore as he faced the robots that were his crew and exploded, "You idiots! You missed that blasted blue hedgehog again!"<p>

"Doctor-" one of the robots started, but was ignored by Eggman.

"I must find where the Lost Buddies hideout and capture them!" Eggman cut off. He held up a robotic hand. "When Sonic did the worst job removing my hand and throwing it to Iblis, I vowed to get revenge on that annoying blue pest! Considering I created you to help me…you aren't helping me!"

"You may want to keep it down Doctor. Iblis may be listening for you," A different robot advised, "and if the clock stopped ticking…we won't hear him coming."

"I wouldn't be shouting if you were doing what I want you to do!" Eggman barked. "Now start searching!"

The robots jumped up and began to look around for signs of Sonic and his Lost Buddies and their hideout while Eggman watched. Suddenly, they all heard a ticking noise and the robots looked at their creator who was as white as a ghost. "It's Ib…Ibl…Iblis!" Eggman screeched with a scream as high pitched as a little girl as they saw Iblis's head pop out from the water and Eggman rushed back towards his boat, but he still promised they would be back to accomplish their task.

* * *

><p>Finally, the sky began to clear and Tails kept flying towards Never-Never Land, determined to follow what Sonic said. Looking over his shoulder to see Blaze following him, Tails remembered what Blaze was going to attempt to do and clenched his teeth as he quickly thought of a plan. "I know how I can stop her!" he muttered to himself and dove down to a large clearing.<p>

* * *

><p>Sitting on a giant rock in the middle of the clearing with a checkerboard, Silver jumped his black piece over three of Knuckles's red pieces and smiled as he proclaimed, "There! Those were the last pieces I had to get! I win!"<p>

"You cheated! You had to!" Knuckles retorted as he flipped over the checkerboard in anger. "There is no way I can lose ten times in a row!"

Preparing to make a remark that was certain to get him punched in the face, Silver closed his mouth as he looked to the sky and told Knuckles, "Hey. Look! It's Tails!"

Seeing Tails fly to them, Knuckles pounded fists with the young fox as he landed and Knuckles asked, "Heya Tails. What's up?"

"Listen. There's a big purple bird that's gonna fly over soon and Sonic told me to tell you to take her out." Informed Tails and Knuckles and Silver looked at each other before looking at Tails.

"Really? That doesn't sound like Sonic." Silver responded.

"Are you questioning orders from Sonic?" challenged Tails.

Silver began, "No. It's just-"

"Then do what I told you that Sonic told me to tell you!" snarled Tails and the crimson echidna and silver hedgehog looked at each other, exchanging uneasy looks.

Not wanting to question their orders from Sonic anymore, Knuckles picked up a large rock as Silver used his psychokinesis to do the same and, the instant they saw their target, threw the rocks that slammed into their mark. Blaze began to plummet to the ground and just as she was about to hit the ground, Sonic quickly caught her in his arms. Landing on the ground, Sonic set Blaze on her feet as Amy and Rouge flew to them and Amy questioned frantically, "Blaze! Are you okay?"

"I'll be okay." Blaze reassured as Amy and Rouge held her steady and Sonic turned to face Knuckles and Silver, a stern look on his face.

"What the heck you two? You could've seriously hurt Blaze! I was bringing her and Rouge and Amy so they could hang out with us!" Sonic exploded and Knuckles and Silver looked at each other nervously before looking at Sonic.

"We were only doing what we were told." protested Knuckles.

"Who said to knock Blaze out of the sky?" demanded Sonic and the crimson echidna and silver hedgehog looked at each other again before looking back at the cobalt hedgehog.

Silver answered, "You did! Tails said you said-"

"Tails said what? Tails!" Sonic fumed. The blue hedgehog looked at the young fox that was starting to sneak away. "You've got some serious explaining to do!"

Tails started, "I-"

"Forget it! I'm not going to hear it! You're banished from the Lost Buddies!" Sonic stated and Tails glared at everyone before flying out of sight.

"Gee, wasn't that kinda harsh? I know that he said you said something that was supposed to hurt me, but banishing him? That's extreme." Blaze pointed out and Sonic looked at her.

"Okay, fine. It'll be a couple of days then." Agreed Sonic. He took Blaze by the hand and looked at his Lost Buddies and the other two girls. "Knuckles, Silver. Show Amy and Rouge the hideout."

"Okay." Responded Knuckles and Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, and Silver left the clearing as Blaze and Sonic looked at each other.

Seeing Blaze was slightly hesitant not going with Amy and Rouge, Sonic told her, "Come with me Blaze. I'll show you around."

"Oh, okay." Blaze decided and the pair took to the sky.

* * *

><p>Flying over a lagoon, Sonic pulled Blaze down and Sonic let go of Blaze's hand as they landed. Seeing three Neutral Chao sitting on a large rock in the middle of the lagoon, Sonic waved to the Chao and the Chao swam over to them. "Chao chao chao?" one of the Chao asked as they pointed at Blaze and Sonic looked between Blaze and the Chao.<p>

"This is Blaze." Sonic introduced and the three Chao glared at Blaze.

The three Chao chorused, "Chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao!"

"Sorry guys, but I can't stop wasting my time with Blaze and go play with you. I still got a lot of things to show her." Refused Sonic and Blaze and Sonic walked away from the Chao who were obviously upset from the decision Sonic made.

"My, those Chao are so judging." Blaze commented.

"Ah, just ignore them. They don't like strangers." Sonic responded.

Suddenly, a White Wisp covered in war paint flew up to Blaze and Sonic and Blaze questioned, "What is with that Wisp?"

The White Wisp made a series of gestures and Sonic guessed, "Robots kidnapped the Princess of the Wisps? And they took her to the caves so they can tie her to a rock and drown her at high tide?" The White Wisp nodded. "Don't worry. I'll save her."

Watching as the Wisp flew away, Blaze and Sonic looked at each other and Blaze asked, "How'd you know what they said?"

"I just guessed." Sonic answered. "C'mon. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Flying into the cave where the Princess of the Wisps was being held hostage, Blaze and Sonic hid behind a rock as they saw two robots were about to tie up the Princess of the Wisps and Sonic thought for a moment. Clearing his throat, Sonic began in an imitation of Eggman's voice as best as he could, "What do you think you're doing?"<p>

Stopping their task, one of the robots answered, "We're tying up the Princess of the Wisps like you said to."

"Release the Wisp." Sonic commanded and the robots looked at each other.

"But you said-" the other robot started.

"I changed my mind. Now let the Wisp go free." Repeated Sonic and the Princess of the Wisps flew away as the robots released her.

A few seconds later, Eggman came into the cave and seeing the robots with no Princess of the Wisps, he demanded, "Where is the Wisp?"

Coming out from his hiding spot, Sonic floated in the air and whistled to catch Eggman's attention. The instant Eggman saw the azure hedgehog, Sonic gave a small wave and informed, "Heya Eggloser. I told your hunks of junk to let her go."

"Why you little-" fumed Eggman as he took out a large plasma blaster and Sonic dodged a huge blast his arch enemy fired at him.

After a few minutes of blasting and dodging, Sonic chased Eggman on the wet rocks and slipped. Taking the slight second Sonic was down, Eggman bashed Sonic on the head with his robotic arm before hopping in boat the robots were taking back to the ship, Eggman laughing about how he finally had his revenge and Sonic would drown at high tide. Once the coast was clear, Blaze came out from behind the rocks she was hiding behind and carefully made her way to Sonic. Pulling him onto one of the higher rocks, she gave a slightly worried look. "Oh, how are we going to get you out of here?" she wondered out loud. "You're too out of it to fly and I don't think I'm strong enough to support you."

Searching for a way out of their predicament while Sonic rambled on about something to do with chili dogs and running, Blaze saw the tide was slowly rising and looked more frantically. Looking at the sky, Blaze smiled as she saw a kite flapping in the air. "O, there's a kite there so conveniently. Maybe it could help us get back." Blaze informed. She looked at Sonic to see he was still ranting to himself. "Well, you're not too much help."

Reaching out to catch the string, she managed to catch it and they floated somewhat gently from the rock as the tide came in.

* * *

><p>Finally making it to the hideout of the Sonic and his Lost Buddies after an interesting ride, Blaze supported Sonic until she dumped him on the bed, incredibly annoyed with his ravings already and Sonic instantly fell asleep. Seeing Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, and Silver sitting at a table with a checkerboard with Amy and Silver sitting beside each other as Knuckles and Rouge sat together, Blaze walked up to them and watched as Silver moved his black pieces over three of Knuckles red ones and proclaimed, "Haha! Those were the last ones Amy and I needed! We win!"<p>

Clenching her teeth as she saw Amy and Silver give each other high fives, Rouge looked at Knuckles as he flipped over the checkerboard in anger and frustration and she snapped, "I told you that you should've moved the other pieces!"

"Excuse me, but what are you playing?" questioned Blaze as Amy and Silver picked up the pieces and checkerboard.

"Checkers with partners. You work together to move the pieces in the right places." Explained Silver. He and Amy gave each other another high five. "And we are owning them!"

"Care to join us?" offered Amy as she put the pieces back in the right place and Blaze shook her head.

"Uh, I'll just watch." Blaze replied as Knuckles and Silver did a round of Rock-paper-scissors-lizard-Spock to see who would go first.

"Good idea. You can make sure they don't cheat," Knuckles told her as Silver defeated his Rock with Spock, "they've already won all ten games we've played."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the group decided the game finished when Knuckles flipped over the checkerboard a few times and nearly punched Rouge for making them lose and Silver because he was mad that they lost all the games. "Well, at least you told some good stories while we played," Silver complimented to Blaze as he put the game away, "seems like you have a good time wherever you live."<p>

"Thank you. And why don't you come back with us?" Blaze suggested and Knuckles and Silver looked at each other before nodding in approval of the idea.

"You can count me out on that plan," The four of them heard and looked to see Sonic was up, his arms crossed and a mixture of moods at the idea, "I'm gonna stay here."

Seeing there was no one who was going to add that they were staying with him, Sonic gave a depressed look and went back to his bed. "Okay, I'm bored. Let's play a game." Knuckles stated.

"Okay. What?" Rouge asked and Knuckles pulled out the checkerboard. "Not this again! Don't you have anything else?"

"Nope." Responded Knuckles as he set the game up and did a quick round of Rock-paper-scissors-lizard-Spock and, once again, Silver defeated Knuckles's Rock with Spock. "Shoot. I really have to stop picking Rock all the time."

* * *

><p>Outside the hideout, Wisps had stationed themselves as guards around it to protect it as a thank you for saving their Princess, but did not think it through as Eggman and his robots popped out of the bushes and, after a short skirmish, the Wisps were defeated and tied up, but still had managed to get some nice hits in. Eggman led the way through the small hole, but got stuck until some of the robots jumped on his rear end to push him down, the rest of the robots soon following him Attacking Amy, Blaze, Knuckles, Rouge, and Silver, there was a fairly lengthy brawl, everyone involved taking some hard hits until Amy, Blaze, Knuckles, Rouge, and Silver were subdued and knocked out. Tying the five defeated opponents up, the robots dragged them out and Eggman saw Sonic on the bed, apparently sleeping through the whole battle. Smiling, Eggman pulled out a lunchbox with his logo, opened it, and laughed as he took out a plate and a jalapeño covered chili dog. Setting the item of food on the plate on the table, Eggman scribbled Sonic's name on a piece of paper and set it next to the plate and laughed before he left, "Hohoho! When Sonic eats this chili dog I poisoned…I'll never see that irritating blue pest and my revenge will be complete!"<p>

Meanwhile, Tails witnessed the whole scene from his hiding spot and, once he was certain Eggman and his robots were gone, came out. "Maybe it's a good thing I decided to stay here and out of sight." He reasoned to himself as he looked around and saw the plate with the poisoned chili dog.

"Boy, am I hungry." Sonic remarked as he sat up and stretched his arms. He saw the chili dog and his mouth began to water. "Perfect!"

Picking up the chili dog, he moved to devour it when Tails rushed to him and cried, "Sonic!"  
>Stopping just as he was about to bite down, Sonic saw Tails and pulled the chili dog away from his mouth and began to spin it in his right hand as he asked, "Tails? What are you doing here? I banished you."<p>

"I know, but I came for my stuff. You can't eat that chili dog!"

"Why not?"

"Sonic! The chili dog is poisoned!"

"Say what?

"It'll kill you!

"How is this jalapeño covered piece of heaven going to kill me?" questioned Sonic as he looked hungrily at the item in question spinning in his hand.

"It's poisoned!" repeated Tails.

Seeing Sonic did not believe him, Tails did the unthinkable and knocked the poisoned food out of the cobalt hedgehog's hand and the duo watched as a hole burnt in the ground where the chili dog had landed. "Wow. I guess you were right. I unbanish you," stated Sonic as the pair looked at each other, "what happened?"

"Eggman showed up and took everyone hostage and put the chili dog out to kill you." Tails explained.

"Eggman, eh? He must've taken them back to his ship," Sonic responded, "c'mon. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on Eggman's ship, Amy and Rouge were walking the plank after Rouge had called Eggman something offensive while Blaze was tied up as she bade good-bye. Suddenly, they all heard a ticking noise and Amy and Rouge halted to a stop while Eggman went deathly pale and screamed like a little girl as everyone on the ship saw Iblis pop out of the water and swim to the ship. Sonic and Tails sprang up from behind Iblis and Eggman began to fire at weapon as he and Sonic began to fight and Tails freed everyone trapped on the ship and Knuckles let out a battle cry as he, Amy, Blaze, Rouge, Silver, and Tails began to battle the robots. After a fair amount of time and some hits that were going to leave some serious bruises, the robots were in a heap and Amy, Blaze, Knuckles, Rouge, Silver, and Tails watched Sonic as he hit the weapon with a powerful spin attack, obliterating it and Eggman abandoned ship and swam away as fast as he could as Iblis chased after him. Cheering at their victory, the group heard a dinging noise, saw the elevator doors were open, and bolted through them before they slid shut.<p>

* * *

><p>Stopping inside the elevator, the doors closed and everyone felt a shift as the elevator began to move. Looking at the group, Sonic did a short break dancing routine before standing on his feet as he grinned, "Did you see me take out the cannonballs? Boom! Tons of points for awesomeness for those moves!"<p>

Looking at the lavender cat that he attempted to harm during the fairy tale, Tails apologized, "I'm really sorry about trying to hurt you Blaze. I don't know what came over me. I thought you were gonna replace me as Sonic's best friend."

"Oh, it's okay Tails. It was the way the story went." Responded Blaze, a hand on her hip.

"Ah, you don't have to ever being replaced Buddy. I'm not gonna lose you as my best friend." Sonic told the young fox as he faced him and the pair pounded fists with a smile.

Amy wondered, "I wonder how Shadow is."

"Who really cares about that egomaniac?" huffed Knuckles.

"I'm with Knuckles on that one." Silver agreed.

"Same here." Added Sonic as Tails nodded in agreement and the three girls looked at the four boys..

"Geez, I don't know what you Boys are getting so worked up over." Rouge remarked as all three girls crossed their arms.

Silver retorted, "Shadow flipping the Finger and swearing at us Bat Girl!"

"Well, all the times we've seen Shadow…he hasn't done anything like that to us." Rouge shrugged.

"Yeah. He hasn't sworn or made any gestures to any of us." Blaze continued.

Amy finished, "It's been quite pleasant seeing him."

"Tsk. Shadie Boy is just being nice to you because you're girls." Sonic told them and the other three boys nodded in agreement.

Rolling their eyes because the Boys were too stubborn to listen to their rebuttal, Amy, Blaze, and Rouge turned to face the elevators doors as the elevator stopped, the doors opened, and the group journeyed into the madness that awaited them.

* * *

><p>My comment:<p>

Iblis as the crocodile: He's closest thing to a croc in phase 2. How he's surviving in water…he just does in the story.

Okay, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please review!


	13. Break 3

New chapter!

Let's check in on how Shadow's doing.

I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog.

Read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Eggman watched the group as the elevator stopped, the doors slide open, and the trapped group to shuffle through them and he smiled at the misfortune of the group. This was going too perfectly; an evil genius's dream come true. They were trapped, full of depression, and were on the verge of completely broken spirits. "Hohoho! This is perfect!" he laughed and he almost did his million dollar happy dance from the joy.<p>

"Well, isn't this a familiar scene." A familiar voice commented and Eggman stopped laughing as he looked in the direction of the voice.

Seeing Shadow leaning in the doorway, looking extremely cool and collected, his eyes closed and his arms crossed, Eggman stammered, "Sh-Sh-Shadow!"

Opening his eyes, Shadow began to casually stroll towards the blue hedgehog's arch-nemesis, still as calm and relaxed as before and began, "Hello Doctor. I've been looking for you."

"What are you doing here?" responded Eggman, slightly worried about how the Ultimate Life Form was acting.

"I've had to deal with a lady wanting to cut off my head, saving a somewhat annoying little girl and her grandmother, breaking and entering into a house that a family of ticked off bears lived in, a genie who wouldn't grant me my three wishes because of something to do with not following the story, and this idiotic little boy wouldn't give me his gun to kill a wolf that was going to kill us until I beat him up to give it to me but then I found out that it wasn't loaded so I had to do some other thing to make sure we didn't get eaten because who honestly doesn't carry around a loaded weapon," Shadow responded, with a tone as though he was critiquing a movie or a book instead of a furious, ready to obliterate anything that moved hedgehog, "and once again, I wasted much of my valuable time because of you…and I'm going to put an end to this now."

"Hohoho! I'm going to put an end to YOU now!" laughed Eggman as he hit a bright neon green button.

Hearing a rumbling noise, the black hedgehog looked around and saw he was surrounded by three enormous robots, all of which pointed large weapons at him. Cracking his neck and knuckles, Shadow expertly dodged three blasts that scorched the ground and smirked as he took a fighting stance, "Heh. This may even be a challenge…I like it!"

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!<p>

Please review!


	14. Fairy Tale 10

UPDATE!

Thanks for the reviews and compliments everyone. They're what's keeping giving me the incentive to work on this.

Anyway, I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or the fairy tale.

Read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Standing in a room, Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails looked at each other and saw they were all holding letters. Shrugging at each other, they opened the letters and Sonic read, "Dear Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails. Something tragic has happened and you've been left with the only three things some guy had."<p>

"I got the mill!" Knuckles began with a fist pump.

"I got the donkey!" Tails continued and he gave a high five to Knuckles. The pair looked at Sonic. "What'd you get?"

"I got Blaze…" Sonic dully finished as he crumpled up the letter and threw it in the garbage.

"Oh, tough luck Bro," Knuckles remarked, "well, Tails and I can't stick around. We gotta go get what we got."

Glaring at the pair, Sonic flipped his middle finger at the Guardian of the Master Emerald as he mumbled something and Knuckles and Tails casually strutted out of the cottage they were in, completely ignoring the blue hedgehog's reaction. Blaze walked into the room with no shoes and questioned, "Have you seen my shoes anywhere?" She noticed Sonic's mixture of anger and depression and crossed her arms. "What's wrong?"

"No offense intended Blaze, but I have no idea how I ended up with you. I mean, Knuckles and Tails got all the good things while I got nothing. Again, no offence intended." Explained Sonic and he gave a sigh of depression.

Thinking for a few minutes, Blaze snapped her fingers and told Sonic, "Look, I got a plan. All I need is for you to get me a pair of boots, a hat, and a rapier."

"Uh, okay then." Responded Sonic and he jogged out of the cottage to retrieve what Blaze wanted.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Sonic returned carrying three packages and tossed them to Blaze, who caught them and began to unwrap them. "I would've been back sooner, but I had trouble finding stuff because you didn't tell me your size or anything!" Sonic told Blaze as he crossed his arms. "So, what exactly is your plan that you needed me to get you all this stuff?"<p>

"Trust me." Blaze started. She pulled on the pair of slick cherry red leather boots with a white stripe and put on the stylish wide brim hat Sonic purchased for her. "If things work out the way I plan them…you won't regret having me around."

Watching the lavender cat as she put the rapier in its sheath on her waist, Sonic opened his mouth to say something and quickly closed it as Blaze left the shack.

* * *

><p>Blaze strolled down the country road, stopping once in a while to brush off her boots or adjust her hat. She saw a group of Wisps playing in a field and instantly feel to the ground, pretending to be unconscious. A White Wisp from the group wandered towards her and Blaze quickly jumped up, caught it, and stuffed it into a burlap sack. "Now it's time to get into the next step of my plan." Blaze thought as she raced down the road to a large castle.<p>

* * *

><p>Reaching the doors of the castle, she knocked on the doors three times and a Hero Chao opened the door. "I need to see the King! It's urgent!" ordered Blaze.<p>

"Chao chao!" the Hero Chao responded as it allowed her in and Blaze rushed to the throne room where she saw Silver lounging in a throne, wearing a huge gold crown with teal aquamarines and Amy in a beautiful dress wearing a smaller gold crown with pink diamonds in the seat next to them. Seeing the lavender cat, Silver sat up and asked, "Blaze? What are you doing here?"

Bowing, Blaze opened the sack and presented the White Wisp as she answered, "The World's Fastest Hedgehog sent me to deliver this gift to you personally."

"Thanks Blaze. Says thanks to him for me." Silver thanked as the White Wisp floated around him. He looked at Amy. "Ready to go for that drive along that river?"

Amy nodded and Blaze strolled out of the room, and once she was out of view, took off out of the castle.

* * *

><p>Sonic was lying on the roof of the tiny cottage when he saw Blaze rushing towards the house and jumped off as Blaze stopped in front of him. "What is going on Blaze?" questioned Sonic as Blaze cleaned off some dirt on her beets.<p>

Taking off her hat, she brushed some dust off her hat before putting it back on and answered, "I told you, you have to trust me. Now, I need you to do something."

"What?"

"I need you to go sit in the river-"

What? You want ME to go in water? ME?"

"Just trust me. It's shallow, so you can sit in it no problem. It'll be just like a bathtub."

"Okay. If I drown…I'm blaming it on you."

"Fair enough. Oh, but leave your shoes."

"What? Oh, no! No, no, no! No way! Out of the question! If I'm going in water…the shoes are coming with me!"

"Sonic. I said you gotta trust me." She reminded him and Sonic gave a disgruntled look.

"Okay, fine." Sonic reluctantly agreed as he took off his precious shoes and threw them back in the cottage. "Okay, let's get this over with."

* * *

><p>Sitting in the river that reached up to his neck, Sonic gave a nervous look before looking at Blaze who was casually sitting on a rock on the shore. "Hey, uh, Blaze. I seriously don't feel comfortable with this." Sonic told her.<p>

"Sonic. I told you that you have to trust me." Responded Blaze. They heard some noise and Blaze stood up. "Now just go along with what I say."

"Okay-" Sonic started as the pair saw the carriage with Amy and Silver passing by.

Running up in front of the carriage, it stopped and Blaze cried, "Help! The World's Fastest Hedgehog is drowning!"

Silver jumped out of the cottage and followed Blaze down to the river and held his hands out, causing Sonic to be lifted out of the air with Silver's psychokinesis and placed somewhat gently on the ground. "Wait a minute. You sent me that Wisp didn't you?" Silver questioned when he realized he heard the name before and Blaze nodded, resulting in Sonic to nod while he had no clue what this whole Wisp thing was about.

"Silver. While he was in the river, someone stole his shoes." Informed Blaze and Silver nodded as he climbed back up to the carriage, brought down a pair of shoes, and gave them to Sonic who joyfully put them on.

Looking at his brand new shining red and white sneakers with gleaming gold buckles, Sonic looked at Blaze and the lavender cat winked at him before dashing away. Amy peeked out of the carriage, saw Sonic, smiled, and asked, "Do you want to join us?"

"Sure. Why not?" answered Sonic and he and Silver joined her in the carriage before it continued its usual route.

* * *

><p>Running down a country road, Blaze stopped as she saw Rouge perched on a fence, watching a group of Chao as they played in the field and Blaze went up to the female bat. "Rouge? What are you doing here?" Blaze asked.<p>

Turning to face the purple cat, Rouge answered, "I'm watching these Chao for somebody." She saw the boots Blaze was wearing. "Oh, and cute boots."

"Thanks. Why are you watching Chao?"

"I'm getting paid to…and it's pretty awesome. The Chao do whatever I tell them to do."

"Oh, then I have a small request."

"What?"

"When Sonic passes by, you and the Chao will bow to him."

"Why are we gonna bow to Sonic? What's in it for us?"

"I'll give you some rings. Or a new pair of shoes." Blaze bartered and Rouge paused for a moment to think.

"Deal. And the rings are good. I'll buy my own shoes." Agreed Rouge and the pair shook hands and Rouge turned to the Chao who obediently looked at her. "You guys heard her. When Blue Boy comes by, we bow to him."

A few minutes later, the royal carriage came to a stop in front of them and Silver and Sonic poked their heads out, surveyed the fields, and Silver questioned as Rouge and the Chao bowed to him, "Wow. Who are you bowing to?

"The World's Fastest Hedgehog of course. He does own these fields after all." Rouge answered with a sweet smile and Silver nodded in approval before he and Sonic leaned back in the carriage.

"Wow. That field is pretty nice." Silver complimented and Sonic smiled and nodded, not having any idea of what to say.

"Oh, you're just so modest." Commented Amy dreamily and again, Sonic smiled and nodded.

Looking at the window, Sonic searched to see if Blaze might give him some clue of what to say or do, but the lilac cat had already taken off.

* * *

><p>Blaze was hurrying ahead of the carriage until she came to an enormous castle, if she remembered correctly from a rumor she heard, was owned by Eggman, and quickly trotted across the drawbridge. At a request, a Dark Chao guided her to Eggman's chambers and she saw the evil genius sitting in a throne, looking like the cat that ate the canary. Removing her hat as she bowed, Blaze put it back on and began, "Pardon me, but I had to make your acquaintance after I heard all about your fame."<p>

Eggman was clearly flattered by the compliment, but still replied grumpily, "I've got no time for your fluff. What is it you want?"

"I have no doubts you are as smart and clever as I heard, but I do have some trouble believing you can transform yourself into anything." Answered Blaze and Eggman stood up.

"I shall prove that I can do that!" thundered Eggman. "And you shall die for doubting how great I am!"

Before she could say another word, Blaze watched as Eggman became a fierce lion and roared as he waved huge paws in the air, resulting in Blaze to make note of how large and sharp his claws were. She had to admit, she was a bit frightened by the sight, but quickly regained her composure as she remembered her plan. "Well, a lion is sorta impressive, but if you could into something as small as a mouse…THAT would be impressive." Blaze shouted over the roars and the roars faded away. Seeing Eggman turn into a mouse, Blaze clapped her hands in fake amazement before picking up Eggman by his tail, tossing him out the open window, and she heard a frightened squeak and hungry meows. Rubbing her hands clean of Eggman's germs on her pants, Blaze found the Dark Chao that were Eggman's servants and told them, "You got a new master that's coming here to meet you and I need you to get some good refreshments out to please him."

Shrugging at the response, the Dark Chao set out to do the order unenthusiastically and Blaze dashed back to the gate as the royal carriage arrived. Amy, Silver, and Sonic poked their heads out the window and Silver interrogated, "Whose place is this?"

"Why, the World's Fastest Hedgehog's palace of course." Answered Blaze and Amy and Silver looked at Sonic.

"Wow. This is your place?" Silver remarked.

Knowing it was better to follow along with what Blaze said instead of saying he had no idea, Sonic replied, "Yeah. That's my crib."

"Pretty sweet." Complimented Silver and Blaze gave a small cough to catch the three hedgehog's attention.

"Why not come in for some refreshments?" she suggested and the trio in the carriage nodded before they followed her inside.

* * *

><p>Walking inside the palace, Amy, Blaze, Silver, and Sonic saw a table covered in different refreshments and as Amy and Silver went to the table, Blaze elbowed Sonic and whispered with a wink, "Told you that you wouldn't regret having me if it worked out."<p>

"Heh. Guess you were right." Sonic whispered back and pounded fists with her.

The group heard a ding and Amy, Blaze, Silver, and Sonic saw a set of elevator doors were opened and bolted through them before they slid shut.

* * *

><p>Stopping on the other side of the doors as they shut, Amy, Blaze, Knuckles, Rouge, Silver, Sonic, and Tails felt a shift as the elevator began to move and Knuckles sighed, "How much longer is this gonna go on? I'm really getting annoyed with this whole thing already."<p>

"Join the club," Rouge replied as she crossed her arms, "we're getting jackets."

"Yeah, well, hopefully we won't have to put up with this much longer." Sonic remarked as he jumped on the spot.

"What are you doing?" Silver asked when he saw the cobalt hedgehog bouncing on the spot.

"I've got so much energy. I haven't been able to have a decent length run in a while." Explained Sonic and he stopped what he was doing as the elevator stopped, the doors opened, and the cobalt hedgehog led the way as the group walked into the next fairy tale.

* * *

><p>I don't really have much to say about this one, but I personally think this isn't one of my better ones, but I still hope you enjoyed it and please review.<p> 


	15. Fairy Tale 11

Yay! I updated! Sorry it took a long time. Life decided to get complicated for me again.

I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or the fairy tale.

Read, review, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Knuckles, Silver, and Tails stopped walking and glanced around the small, yet homey cottage they were in. "Huh. I gotta admit, this place is actually kinda nice," Knuckles commented, "but it's missing something."<p>

"You know, a lot of cottages have a fire." Silver pointed out and the trio looked at the fireplace to see nothing there.

Knuckles replied, "That's what it's missing! We need a fire in the fireplace!" He looked at the other two with a certain gleam in his eye that gave Silver and Tails the creeps. "Oh, I totally call making it!"

"Uh, okay," Silver responded and he took a step away from the crimson echidna, "we won't stop you."

"Uh, we kinda have to." Informed Tails. He pointed at an empty pail next to the fireplace. "We don't have any wood."

"Well, if that's the case…I'm going to go get some wood." Knuckles stated and picked up a brown paper bag and an ax before shoving Silver down and leaving the cottage with a smirk.

Getting to his feet, Silver called, "Hey! What was that for?"

* * *

><p>Whistling as he wandered through the forest, Knuckles looked inside the paper bag to see a sandwich, some fruit, and a juice box and smiled as he remarked, "Heh. Looks like I got a pretty good lunch. It's perfect!"<p>

Closing the bag, he saw Eggman sitting on a stump, clearly depressed about something and, even though his conscious was telling him to just keep walking, Knuckles felt some pity for the evil genius and went over to him. Seeing the Guardian of the Master Emerald, Eggman greeted half heartedly, "Oh, good day…to someone as happy as you."

"What's the matter?" questioned Knuckles, still hardly believing that he was having a conversation with Eggman even though he should be following through on what he said and nailing Eggman with some punches.

"Oh, I'm just so hungry." Answered Eggman. He saw the brown paper bag in Knuckles's hand. "Oh, is that your lunch?"

"Uh, yeah. So?" replied Knuckles.

"May I have some of your food please?" Eggman requested and Knuckles was stunned from the manners Eggman had, but was conflicted about giving up some of his food.

"Tsk. Forget it," Knuckles decided, "besides, if I gave you some…I wouldn't have any for myself."

Before Eggman could get another word in that could guilt him into changing his answer, Knuckles quickly strolled away, not looking back. After a few minutes, he came up to a tree that looked perfect for cutting and he quickly woofed down his lunch before Eggman decided to come and steal it while he was busy cutting wood. Beginning to chop wood, Knuckles soon stopped and dropped the ax with a yelp of pain as he held his right arm that now had a fair sized gash in it. Forgetting everything, he began to race back to the cottage for help.

* * *

><p>Seeing Knuckles come into the cottage holding his injured arm, Silver and Tails rushed to the injured echidna and Tails asked, "What happened?"<p>

"I don't know Man. It happened too fast. I was just cutting wood and then it must've slipped." Explained Knuckles, clearly traumatized from the accident or being an extremely good actor.

Checking the injury required nothing more than stitches, Tails wrapped the injury in bandages and informed, "Well, we still need wood."

"What are we going to do?" questioned Silver and Tails thought for a moment.

"Okay. I'm gonna go get some wood." Decided Tails and, like Knuckles, he picked up a brown paper bag and an ax before pushing Silver down and leaving the cottage.

Standing up, Silver shouted, "Hey! That was uncalled for!"

* * *

><p>Humming no tune in particular as he strolled through the forest, Tails opened the bag and smiled at the lunch he had. Closing the bag, he continued humming until he saw Eggman sitting on a stump, sighing in depression. Knowing he should keep walking and ignore the moping evil genius and his best friend's nemesis, Tails sighed and went over to the gloomy man. "Uh, are you okay Eggman?" questioned Tails and Eggman looked up at the young fox.<p>

"Oh, it's you Tails. Good day to you…someone who is always so happy and cheerful like you." Replied Eggman with another sigh of depression.

"Uh, I just asked if you are okay."

"No. It's just an awful day that I'd much rather not talk about."

"Can I help you with something?"

"Actually yes. I'm awfully hungry." Eggman answered and pointed at the paper bag in Tails's hand. "May I have some of your food?"

Tails looked between Eggman and his lunch and conflicted because of how pleasant Eggman was being and it was Eggman asking for his lunch, began to think what Sonic would do in this situation. "No way! And if I did…I wouldn't have anything for myself to eat!" Tails stated and, before Eggman could get another word in to guilt him into changing his mind, quickly rushed away.

After he was certain he was a fair distance away from Eggman, Tails came to a nice tree that looked perfect for chopping and quickly woofed down his lunch in worry that Eggman would come and steal it all for himself. Going up to the tree, Tails began to chop wood and after a few minutes, dropped the ax with a yelp of pain. Looking at his right leg, Tails saw a nice sized gash in it and began to fly back to the cottage for some help.

* * *

><p>Silver sighed as he finished wrapping some clean white bandages on Knuckle's arm. He really should not be doing this after the way Knuckles treated him, but the bandages needed to be changed and he was not squeamish when it came to things like this, so he decided to take some pity on the Guardian of the Master Emerald. Just as Silver was about to put the bandages away, the door opened and the ivory hedgehog and crimson echidna saw Tails fly into the room, holding his injured leg. Landing on the ground and sitting on a chair, Silver dashed to Tails and asked, "What happened?"<p>

"I don't know. I was just cutting wood and I must've gotten distracted by something or something like that and I got my leg," responded Tails as Silver patched up his leg, "and I didn't bring any wood back. What are we going to do?"

"I'll go." Silver volunteered and Knuckles and Tails looked at him like he was a few Chaos Emeralds short of going into his super form.

"No way! Silver. You can't go and chop wood." Tails responded.

"Why not?" questioned Silver.

"Cause you'll get hurt like Tails and I did." Replied Knuckles.

"So? You both went. It's only fair I go. Besides, I could always use my psychokinesis and I wouldn't even be touching the ax." Silver stated as he picked up a brown paper bag and an ax before leaving the cottage.

* * *

><p>Shuffling down the path in the forest, Silver opened his paper bag and gave a disgruntled look as he saw what he had for lunch. Quickly closing the bag, he grumbled, "You know, those guys are jerks. They take good food and they give me some leftovers they don't want."<p>

Half-tempted to just throw it away, Silver walked a few more minutes before he saw Eggman sitting on the stump all melancholy like and, being as naïve as he was, Silver went over to Sonic's arch-nemesis without thinking of what his options were. Stopping on front of the evil genius, Silver questioned, "Hey, are you okay?"

Looking up at the ivory hedgehog, Eggman unenthusiastically greeted, "Oh, hello Silver. It is a lovely day…well, for everyone but me."

"Uh, my day hasn't been too awesome, but you didn't answer my question."

"Oh, I'm just so hungry."

"That's it?"

"Well, I'm so hungry…I'd eat anything already." Eggman told the young hedgehog. He saw the paper bag in Silver's hand. "May I have some of your food?"

Feeling some pity for Eggman, Silver opened the bag as he replied, "Well, I can share what I have, but there's nothing impressive."

"That's not a problem." Eggman responded with a smile.

Reaching into the bag, Silver smiled as he saw he no longer had a lunch he detested, but was instead everything he liked. Giving half the lunch to Eggman, there was an awkward silence as the pair ate the food, Silver now being unsure of why he chose to agree to lunch with the person responsible for them being in the situation of trapped in fairy tales. Soon, Eggman was finished and told Silver, "You have a good heart and since you were willing to share with me, I'll give you good luck. There's an old tree not far from here. When you get to it, cut it down and you'll find something at the roots."

"Hey, wait-" started Silver, but Eggman had already strolled away and Silver was not in the mood to chase after him to ask more questions about the tree. "How am I supposed to know what this tree looks like?"

Sighing as he shook his head from the lack of information, Silver began to look for the tree he was supposed to chop down and find something at the roots.

* * *

><p>After a couple of hours, Silver was getting annoyed as he used his psychokinesis to chop down another tree. He had been cutting down trees for hours and was starting to feel bad about cutting them down. "This better be the right one." He fumed to himself.<p>

Finally, he finished chopping down the tree and began to search through the roots. Something flew out at him and Silver stumbled back, narrowly avoiding landing on his rear end. Regaining his balance, he saw what flew at him and saw it was a Flicky that was a bright gold color and the golden feathers glimmered brightly from what light there was. . "Hey, it's a Golden Flicky. Looks pretty nice." Commented Silver and the Golden Flicky smiled at him. Starting to walk down the path with the Golden Wisp following him, Silver looked at it. "I'll give you a name…eventually."

* * *

><p>After a few hours walking down a dirt country road, Silver and the Golden Flicky stopped outside a quaint little inn and looked over it. "Huh. This inn looks like a pretty nice place to stay for the night." Silver commented as he looked over the inn. He looked at the Golden Flicky. "C'mon. Maybe I can think of a name for you after a good night's sleep."<p>

The Golden Flicky nodded in agreement and perched itself on Silver's shoulder before he went inside the inn. Going up to the counter, they saw Amy and Rouge chatting about something and Silver coughed to get their attention. Stopping their conversation, Amy and Rouge looked at Silver and Rouge interrogated, "What do you want?"

"Uh, can I have a room for the night?" replied Silver and Rouge gave an annoyed look as she fished out a key and dropped it into Silver's hand.

"Second floor, room six." Rouge told him and turned away, only to have Amy elbow her and point at Silver.

Seeing Amy and Rouge peek at the Golden Flicky on Silver's shoulder with extreme interest and curiosity, Silver raised an eyebrow and explained, "I found it in the roots of a tree and it doesn't have a name yet and I don't know why it's gold or anything."

Before Amy or Rouge could say another word, Silver took the Golden Flicky in his hands and rushed up the stairs to the room.

* * *

><p>Amy wandered through the halls of the inn in her pajamas and squinted to see the time on the clock that was hanging on the wall. She had not gotten a wink of sleep due to Silver's loud snoring that echoed through the inn. Luckily, it was a slow night at the inn and he was the only guest for the night, so she and Rouge would not be ambushed by crabby guests who did not sleep and demanding some compensation for it in the morning. "It's 2 in the morning." She heard Rouge inform and turned to see the treasure hunter standing behind her in her pajamas as well. "His snoring keeping you up too?" questioned Amy and Rouge put a hand on her hip as she nodded.<p>

"Yep. It sounds like a train's coming at you," Rouge responded, "would you tell anyone I smothered Silver because he was snoring too loud?"

"Rouge!" Amy replied, slight shock at what the bat was saying.

"Oh, relax. I'm just kidding…somewhat…" Rouge told the pink hedgehog, resulting in Amy giving her a small look of disapproval.

Taking out a key, Rouge unlocked the door to Silver's room and crept inside. Giving a slightly worried look, Amy followed her and saw Rouge searching the room for something. "Rouge. We really shouldn't be in here." Amy whispered and Rouge stopped her searching as she faced Amy with a hand on her hip.

"Oh, relax Amy. We're just looking for something so we can muffle his snoring and get some sleep." Rouge whispered back and resumed searching.

Shaking her head, Amy joined Rouge and her hunt for something to quiet down Silver's snoring. After a few minutes, the pair stopped their search and both of them noticed the Golden Flicky perched on a chair, peacefully sleeping. Going up to it, Amy remarked, "It's so beautiful, isn't it Rouge?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Rouge replied, obviously not paying attention to what Amy said and her turquoise eyes focusing on the gold feathers, "Oh, all the rings I could get for one feather..."

Reaching to pluck a single feather off, Amy grabbed Rouge's hand and told her, "Maybe we shouldn't touch it."

"Why not?"

"We don't know what could happen."

"What's the worst that could possibly happen?" responded Rouge as she wrestled her hand out of Amy's grip and touched the wing of the Golden Flicky.

Rouge swore as she tried to pull her hand away and Amy cried, "Rouge! Take your hand off it!"

"I can't! I'm stuck!" Rouge answered as she continued to struggle to tug her hand off. Amy went to pull Rouge's other hand, so she could pull Rouge off. "No! Don't touch it!"

Amy grabbed Rouge's hand and tugged, but could not pull neither Rouge off the Golden Flicky or her hand off Rouge's hand. "Oh no! I'm stuck too!" exclaimed Amy. "What do we do now?"

A few attempts later of trying to free themselves, Amy and Rouge knew they were stuck to the bird like their hands had super glue on them. Sitting on the floor next to the Golden Flicky, still firmly stuck to it, Amy and Rouge attempted to get some sleep until dawn came. Silver's snoring ceased and he bounded out of bed, grabbed the Golden Flicky that just woke up, and left the room, dragging Amy and Rouge behind him.

* * *

><p>Whistling as he marched down the country road with the Golden Flicky on his shoulder, Silver looked at the sky while Amy and Rouge resumed trying to free themselves when they passed a Dark Chao in a field. Flying up to them, the Dark Chao saw Amy and Rouge going after Silver and scolded, "Chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao!"<p>

Seeing the Dark Chao give them a judgmental look, Rouge told them, "It's not what you're thinking. It isn't what it looks like at all."

Ignoring what Rouge said, the Dark Chao grabbed Amy by her hand to pull her off, but, like Amy and Rouge, became stuck and was forced to follow Silver. A few minutes later, a Hero Chao saw the group and flew towards them. Reaching to grab the Dark Chao's hand, everyone in the group except for Silver and the Golden Flicky shouted, "Don't touch it! You'll get stuck!"

However, the Hero Chao already grabbed the Dark Chao by its hand and joined the rest in being stuck. A bit farther down the road, the cluster of people came across three neutral Chao and before the group could say anything, the neutral Chao became a part of the people that were stuck. Meanwhile, Silver was oblivious to the procession following them. He was too busy thinking of names that the Golden Flicky would shake his head at. Not paying attention to the pleas of him to stop and help them become unstuck, he tramped towards the castle, the train of Amy, the Dark Chao, the Hero Chao, the three Neutral Chao, and Rouge behind him.

* * *

><p>Sonic sat in his throne, giving Blaze a disapproving look as she gave a sigh of depression. He hated the mood Blaze was in and there was no reason for her to be such a downer. After all, she was a Princess. She had not laughed in a fair amount of time, so, since he was the King, he forced her to sit and watch TV with the rest of the castle. By the end of the evening, everyone had laughed for hours at the ridiculous antics of five geeky guys and a pretty hot blonde gal…except for Blaze, who did not even crack a smile. As a result, he had put out a decree that if anyone could make Blaze laugh, their reward would be that they could crash at the castle as long as they would like. Originally, he was going to say that they could have their own game with SEGA, but he decided to go against it. Hearing the sound of someone coming into the room, Sonic jumped out of his throne and saw Silver and his procession enter the room. "What the fudgesicle? I want a somewhat reasonable explanation to why you've got a ton of people following you!" Sonic demanded.<p>

"What?" Silver responded. He looked behind to see the train behind him and gave a look of shock as he turned back to face Sonic. "I have no clue what's going on! I just noticed them!"

"Yeah, right." Replied Sonic and the two hedgehogs began to bicker with each other about the subject.

Peeking over Sonic's shoulder at the sight, Blaze grew a small smile and it slowly got larger as she looked at the train of people before eventually giving a small giggle and unable to hold her laughter in any longer, began to laugh uncontrollably, causing everyone to look at her in surprise and shock. Finally, Sonic came out of shock from Blaze's reaction to the scene and faced the ivory hedgehog as Silver did the same. "Okay, I heard something about if I got Blaze to laugh, I get to stay at the castle as long as I wanted. So, I got her to laugh…Can I crash here at the castle?" Silver questioned and Sonic was caught in a dilemma.

True, Silver did get Blaze to laugh, but the idea of sharing his castle with someone so funny looking revolted him. After a few seconds of thinking and seeing Blaze was still laughing from the sight, Sonic decided, "Nope."

"Why not?" Silver interrogated, slightly upset about the answer.

"Not unless you find someone to drink a whole ton of apple juice." Stated Sonic and Silver scoffed before he sulked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Strolling down a path in the forest, Silver sighed and hoped this walk would clear his mind. The Golden Flicky flew away the instant the challenge of finding someone to drink all the apple juice Sonic wanted and left him to deal with the problem alone. "How am I supposed to find someone to drink that apple juice? I have one glass and I'm sick. Who could possibly drink all that?" Silver pondered, praying he would have some sort of epiphany or revelation. Suddenly, the light bulb in his head went off and he smiled. "I know exactly who could help me!"<p>

Continuing down the path, he soon came across Eggman sitting on a stump and was once again gloomy. "Oh, hello Silver." Eggman greeted.

"Listen Eggman. You owe me for the food I gave you, so I need you to-" began Silver.

"Oh, I wish I could, but I'm just too thirsty. I can't drink any cold water and I've already drank so many glasses of apple juice, but nothing's quenched my thirst," Eggman interrupted, "what am I supposed to do?"

"That's something I can help you with," responded Silver with a smile, "just come with me."

* * *

><p>Going to the cellar of the castle, Eggman and Silver saw hundreds of barrels full to the brim with apple juice. Looking at Eggman to see him smiling, Silver permitted. Okay Eggman. Have at 'er."<p>

Still smiling, Eggman took out a giant straw, went to the first barrel, and began to drink. Watching Eggman as he finished the first barrel and continued the cellarful of apple juice, Silver could not help feeling a bit nauseous from the sight. A few hours later, Eggman let out a loud burp after he finished the last barrel and stashed his straw away as he turned to face Silver. "That was just what I needed. Thank you Silver." Eggman thanked and Silver did not know how to react as Eggman strutted away.

Processing what just happened, he heard someone enter the cellar and saw it was Blaze and Sonic. Surveying the scene, Sonic silently swore as he saw the barrels of apple juice were completely drained, not even a sign that they were full to begin with. "Okay. Apple juice is gone," Silver started as he turned to face Sonic, "now can I crash at the castle?"

Looking at the psychic hedgehog, Sonic quickly thought of his options and stated, "Nope."

"Why not?" fumed Silver, clearly angry about being denied staying at the castle a second time.

"If you find someone who can eat a whole ton of bread….then we'll talk about it." Sonic told him and Silver mumbled something as he stalked away.

* * *

><p>Silver raced down the forest path, not going to waste any time searching for a solution to complete Sonic's new challenge. He was just going to go straight to Eggman. "If he can drink all that apple juice…he can eat all that bread." Silver reasoned out loud.<p>

A few minutes after the reasoning, Silver gave a confused look as he saw Eggman tying himself up around the stomach with a strap wearing an awful look. Looking at Silver with his questioning look, Eggman explained, "Oh, I'm so hungry. I ate a whole ovenful of bread rolls, but they did not even satisfy me enough. My stomach is still empty and I have to tie myself up so I may not die from hunger. What am I to do?"

Realizing that Eggman's hunger could benefit him, Silver told Eggman with a grin, "Okay, there's no need for you to tie yourself up. I can help you get enough food in your stomach that you won't die with hunger. Just follow me."

* * *

><p>Coming into a room in the castle, Eggman and Silver saw a huge mountain of bread and Silver told Eggman as he saw the evil genius smiling, "What are you waiting for? Dig in?"<p>

Eggman's smile grew bigger and he pounced on the mountain of bread and began to eat it. Seeing Eggman as he devoured the mountain of bread, Silver resisted the urge to throw up the contents of his stomach from the sight. Finishing the bread a few hours later, Eggman let out a burp that echoed through the room and Silver remarked, "Eggman. That was totally disgusting and probably one of the most disgusting things I've ever seen."

Ignoring what the young hedgehog said, Eggman thanked, "Thank you Silver. This bread has filled me right up. It was just what I needed."

Before Silver could say another word, Eggman proudly left the room, leaving Silver stumped at how it was possible for someone to eat that much bread without emptying the contents of their stomach. Still processing what just happened, Silver's thoughts were interrupted when Blaze and Sonic entered the room. Once again, Sonic silently swore when he saw the mountain of bread was gone, not even a single crumb left. Facing the cobalt hedgehog, Silver asked, "Okay. Bread's gone. Now can I finally crash at the castle?"

Sonic quickly thought of a plan to keep Silver out of the castle and the instant he thought of an idea, he decided, "Let me think…no."

"What? Why not?" Silver protested, clearly upset and shocked about being denied staying at the castle a third time.

"Find me a boat that goes on water AND land and coming sailing here in it and we might have a deal." Sonic stated and Silver gave an irritated look.

"Ugh. Fine. The castle better be worth it." Huffed Silver and he stomped out of the room.

* * *

><p>Once again, Silver rushed down the forest path, just going straight to Eggman. Coming across Eggman sitting on a stump, obviously content and whistling happily, Silver went up to him and Eggman cheerfully greeted, "Oh, hello Silver. It's a wonderful day."<p>

"Yeah, yeah. I don't have time for chit chat," Silver responded, "I need a boat that goes on water AND land and I need to know if you can help me."

"Since you were so nice to me, I'll help," stated Eggman and he stood up, "I'll get you your boat."

* * *

><p>Sitting in his throne, Sonic smiled at his clever idea. There was no way Silver would be able to find a boat that could go on water AND land. Hearing shouting, he peeked out the window and his emerald eyes widened in surprise and shock as he saw a sailboat go from the lake outside the castle onto land and still gliding smoothly. Rushing down to the boat, Sonic joined Blaze who had an awe-struck look on her face and the boat halted to a stop. Silver appeared and jumped off the boat and went straight towards Silver. "Okay. There's your flippin' boat!" Silver began as he looked at Sonic. "Now can I finally crash at the castle?"<p>

Realizing that he had no other option left, Sonic sighed as he looked at Silver and agreed, "Okay, okay. There's no need to be so hotheaded. You can crash at the castle."

"Yes!" Silver cheered and pumped his fist. "Finally!"

Blaze, Silver, and Sonic heard a ding and the trio saw the elevator doors were open and the three of them dashed through before they closed.

* * *

><p>Skidding to a stop in the elevator as the doors closed and the elevator began to move, Blaze, Silver, and Sonic saw Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, and Tails were waiting for them. "Oh man! How much longer is this gonna go on? This is getting crazy already!" Silver exclaimed and Rouge turned to face him with her hands on her hips and an annoyed look on her face.<p>

"Shut up and deal with it Silver Boy." She snapped and Silver clenched his teeth.

Making a rude gesture to the female treasure hunter, the psychic hedgehog retorted, "Shut up Rouge."

"Oh, do you really wanna play that game with me? Because you have no idea who you're dealing with." Rouge responded, clearly getting angry with his attitude towards him.

As Rouge and Silver edged towards each other, the other members of the group exchanged looks and the instant the elevator stopped and the doors opened, shoved Rouge and Silver through before following them.

* * *

><p>My comment:<p>

Eggman was the Little Man because he could do all the drinking and eating no sweat.

Okay, hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review!


	16. Fairy Tale 12

UPDATE!

Thanks for the compliments and reviews everyone! I enjoy reading them!

I don't own anything.

Read the chapter, review the chapter, and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>Knuckles stopped walking and crossed his arms as he glanced around the room he was in. Seeing that the room was full of toys, he figured he was in a toy shop, although, he noticed that the only toys were puppets. Noticing all the puppets around the shop staring at him with lifeless eyes, Knuckles shuddered and remarked, "This place is kinda creepy…I gotta get rid of these puppets."<p>

Packing up all the puppets into boxes, Knuckles threw the boxes into the dumpster and looked around the now puppet-less room. After a few minutes of staring at the room, Knuckles could not help but feel a bit lonely. "Man, I'd sure like to have someone else around here. Someone I could call Little Buddy." Knuckles remarked to no one in particular. He smiled as a brilliant idea hit him. "I know! I'll make a puppet!"

Getting some wood and tools, he began to make his idea a reality.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Knuckles wiped some sawdust off his finished puppet and commented, "Well, I must say that this puppet looks great. Hey, and I just noticed it looks like Tails." He looked outside to see the stars were shining brightly and the moon was full. "Well, guess that means it's time for me to turn in for the night."<p>

Setting his Tails puppet on a chair near his bed in the back of the shop, Knuckles was just about to crawl into bed when Amy appeared out of thing air and she was holding a wand with a glittering bright pink star at the end. Knuckles opened his mouth to say something as he sat up and Amy started, "Okay, I've got a whole speech to say, but I'm just going to skip to the point. You want someone around, so I'll do something to help you." She waved her wand and glimmering pink sparkles fell on the Tails puppet before she tapped it on the nose. "And there you go."

"What did you…" Knuckles trailed off as he saw the Tails puppet move slightly.

Tails sat up, looked over himself, looked at Amy and Knuckles, and exclaimed, "What is this? I'm a puppet!" He jumped off the chair and landed flat on his face before he sat up. "Why can't I walk?"

"Uh, yeah, about that. There are a couple of things off with the spell. You're going to have to learn how to walk and you have to earn being real and not be stuck as a puppet." Explained Amy as Knuckles propped Tails back onto the chair.

"How do I earn it?" Tails questioned.

"By making the right decisions." Responded Amy.

"That's stupid. How is he supposed to know what the right one is?" Knuckles pointed out and Amy was silent.

"What? I don't get an opinion?" the trio heard a familiar voice remark and Amy, Knuckles, and Tails looked up the ceiling to see Sonic sitting on a rafter as he waved at them. "Hi. Long time no see."

"What are you doing up there?" interrogated Knuckles and Sonic stopped waving as he jumped down.

"I've been up there the whole time." Sonic answered.

"How are you going to help him?" asked Knuckles.

"Simple. What Tails needs is someone to tell him which one it is. You know, like a conscious if you will." Sonic countered in a matter-of-fact way.

"Are you saying that you'll do that?" responded Tails.

Sonic replied, "Well, I'm not saying that exactly, but sure thing. I can steer this guy in the right direction. After all, I AM Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Perfect." Amy stated and tapped Sonic on the nose with her wand, causing sparkles to land on his face.

Sneezing, he brushed the sparkles off and Sonic snapped, "Sonic says what was that for?" He quickly repeated what he just said silently to himself before looking at Amy. "Sonic says why the heck am I saying "Sonic says"?"

"It'll be easier for Tails to understand."

"Sonic says fair enough."

"And no one else but Knuckles, Tails, and I can see you."

"Sonic says fair enough." Sonic agreed and Amy looked between the three boys.

"Well, my work here is done. Bye." Amy told them with a small wave and disappeared into thin air.

Looking at Tails, Knuckles informed, "Get some sleep and I'll teach you how to walk in the morning."

Watching Knuckles as the crimson echidna crawled into bed and began to snore as he slept, Sonic jumped back into the rafters and commented before he went to sleep, "Sonic says this will DEFINITELY be interesting."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Knuckles carried Tails outside the shop and helped him stand up. Holding Tails by his hands as the puppet stumbled around trying to walk, Knuckles told him, "When you get the hang of walking, you better not take off on me, got it Little Buddy?"<p>

"Don't worry. I won't." replied Tails as he continued to attempt to walk.

Soon, Tails was able to walk on his own and the instant Knuckles let go, took off down the street. Mumbling something, Knuckles raced down the street after Tails, who was laughing from his running. Catching up to Tails, Knuckles grabbed Tails by his arm to stop him and angrily scolded, "You have to listen to me when I tell you something!"

"Hey! Stop being such a big mean bully to a little kid like that!" they heard someone shout and there was a wave of agreement.

Knuckles released Tails as two G.U.N soldiers came up to them and slapped a pair of handcuffs on Knuckles. As they guided Knuckles away, Tails rushed into the toy shop and saw Sonic standing by the window, shaking his head in disapproval at Tails. "Sonic says way to go. Now Knuckles is in jail and there's no one to help you." Sonic remarked as he crossed his arms.

"I'll survive." Tails retorted and Sonic shook his head again.

"Sonic says this'll be entertaining." Sonic stated and Tails glared at the cobalt hedgehog.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Tails began to hungry and wished Knuckles were around to make him something to eat. He searched through the entire toy shop for some scrap of food while Sonic watched from his place in the rafters, wearing a smirk as the puppet struggled as a result of his actions. Just about to give up, he finally managed to find an egg and Tails eagerly took out a pan. Trying to crack the egg in the pan, Tails's eyes widened as a colorful blue Flicky popped out, ran off the table, and flew out the window. Hearing laughing, Tails looked up in the rafters and clenched his teeth as he saw Sonic standing up and holding his stomach while trying to keep his balance as he howled with laughter at the sight. Getting even hungrier, Tails went outside and knocked on the door of the building next to them three times and called, "Hello? Do you have some food you can spare?"<p>

Hearing a window above him open, he saw a Dark Chao appear with a wooden bucket and Tails yelled as he got drenched with freezing ice cold water. Tramping back into the toy shop as the Dark Chao yelled something, he looked to see Sonic was laughing even louder and heavier as he saw Tails now soaking wet. Deciding to ignore the cobalt hedgehog, Tails was too tired, hungry, and wet to care and went to the fireplace. Pulling a chair up to the fireplace and, to warm himself up, put his feet on a pan filled with burning coals. Yawning, he almost instantly fell asleep and while Tails slept, his feet caught fire and smoldered to ashes.

* * *

><p>Morning came and Tails was awakened by a loud banging noise at the door. "It's me, Knuckles! Open up!" he heard Knuckles shout and Tails smiled at the sound of the red echidna's voice.<p>

Jumping up to unlock the door, Tails yelled in surprise as he fell flat on his face and saw his missing feet. Sitting up in the rafters, Sonic shook his head at Tails and jumped down. Opening the door, Sonic saw Knuckles slightly angry and Sonic questioned, "Sonic says how was your time in the slammer?"

"I'm a changed echidna," Knuckles responded as he stomped into the room, "where's Tails?"

"Sonic says he's right there." Answered Sonic as he pointed at the place where Tails now managed to sit up and Knuckles looked where Sonic was pointing and saw Tails.

Feeling some pity for the young fox that had no feet, Knuckles told him, "Aww, don't worry Little Buddy. I'll fix you up." He quickly carved a pair of wooden feet for Tails and attached them to Tails's stubs for legs. "Now, you better not run off on me with these new feet Little Buddy."

"Oh, I won't Knuckles. I'm gonna try to do the right things now," replied Tails as he stood up, "I'll even go to school!"

"Atta boy Tails." Knuckles complimented with a smile and he rubbed the top of Tails's head.

Tucking a book under his arm, Tails waved good-bye to Knuckles before marching out the door and Sonic jogged after him.

* * *

><p>Sonic and Tails walked down the slightly busy and crowded street, Tails rather eager to go to school to learn how to properly read and write after hearing Sonic's pep talk about how he would benefit from a proper education. On the final stretch to the school, Tails stopped as he saw a large stage with a red velvet curtain. Noticing Tails was distracted, Sonic instructed, "Sonic says go to school."<p>

"I'm just going to take a quick peek and then I'll go straight to school." Explained Tails, not taking his eyes off the stage.

Sonic mumbled, "Sonic says yeah, right."

"What?" questioned Tails.

"Sonic says nothing. Nothing at all." Sonic replied with a forced smile.

Rushing over to the stage, Tails examined the stage with wide eyes full of excitement and asked Sonic as the azure hedgehog shuffled up to him with crossed arms, "Oh wow! What's this stage for?"

"Sonic says it's for a puppet show." Answered Sonic.

"Oh cool! Whose puppet show?" Tails continued, still fascinated by the stage.

"That would be mine." They heard a voice from behind them respond. Sonic and Tails turned around to see Mephiles standing there. He looked over Tails. "You would make the perfect addition to my puppet show."

"Really? Me?" Tails eagerly replied, a huge smile on his face from the idea. Mephiles nodded. "Okay I'll-"

"Sonic says hold on a minute." Sonic cut off and Tails turned to face the azure hedgehog.

"What?" Tails retorted, slightly annoyed with Sonic interrupting him.

"Sonic says it's not a good idea to go anywhere with a Shadow the Hedgehog Recolor." Explained Sonic and Tails thought for a moment.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Tails stated.

Not seeing or hearing anyone that could possible know what they were talking about, Mephiles questioned, "Who are you speaking to?"

"No one." Tails answered as he faced Mephiles again.

"Sonic says hey! Who are you calling "No one"?" Sonic snapped before mumbling something incoherent under his breath.

"So, are you going to take my offer? Would you like to be a part of my puppet show?" repeated Mephiles.

"Yeah!" Tails agreed, his voice full of excitement.

Watching as Tails walked away with Mephiles, Sonic shook his head as he grumbled, "Sonic says this isn't what I signed up for."

* * *

><p>Standing on the stage behind the red velvet curtain, Tails watched as several shadow creatures appeared around him and Mephiles laughed as the curtain rose, "Now, dance my puppets! Dance!"<p>

Seeing the shadow creatures follow the order as music started, Tails grew a worried look and cried, "What? What kind of puppet show is this?"

"Wuhahahaha! MY puppet show!" responded Mephiles. "Now dance!"

Not wanting to disobey the order, Tails began to dance like the others on stage and saw people clapping from entertainment of the performance while Sonic stood at the back, a look of shock, yet amusement at the scene. After a fair amount of time, the shadow creatures and Tails stopped dancing as the music stopped and bowed to the cheering and clapping audience as Mephiles stepped onto the stage. Mephiles bowed at the applause and the shadow creatures faded away as the crowd dispersed before he turned to Tails and started, "Your role in my show made my performance even more popular. I thank you." Five glimmering rings appeared out of thin air in his hand and he dropped them into Tails's hand. "For your services…I will give you five rings."

Nodding as a thank you since no words could escape his mouth, Tails watched Mephiles as he melted into the ground and saw Sonic as he came up to him. Starting to walk away from the stage of Mephiles's puppet show, Sonic told Tails, "Sonic says that was very disturbing. You should've listened when I said it wasn't a good idea to go anywhere with a Shadow the Hedgehog Recolor."

"But I still got some rings." Tails pointed out and showed the five rings in his hand to Sonic.

"Sonic says that isn't the point. Now we're both emotionally scarred from that." Responded Sonic with an annoyed look.

"I guess you have a point."

"Sonic says of course I have a point Dummy."

"Hey! That's not nice! And I thought you were supposed to help me."

"Sonic says I am. I'm being blunt." Answered Sonic.

At that moment, Rouge flew up to them and Tails greeted with a smile, "Rouge!"

"Hi Darling. Where are you going in such a hurry?" Rouge replied as she put a hand on her hip and Sonic gave a slightly suspicious look at what the treasure hunter's motive was.

"I'm going home to give my rings to Knuckles."

"Oh, there's no need to rush home so fast. He's waited for you this long. What's a little longer?"

"I guess."

"Besides, if you come with me…I'll let you in on a little secret that'll make both of you rich beyond your wildest dreams."

"Really?"

"That's right Darling, but I guess you're not interested if you want to get back so soon."

"No, no! I'll go with you!" Tails agreed, clearly interested in what Rouge had to say that would make him rich.

"Perfect." Smiled Rouge and the pair walked down the street with Sonic mumbling something as he followed them.

* * *

><p>Walking into the slightly crowded pub, Rouge took Tails gently by the hand and guided him to the bar. Stopping, Tails struggled to peek over the bar as Rouge waved to catch the bartender's attention and he came over to the duo, wiping a dirty glass with a clean white cloth. Looking over Rouge, he set the glass and cloth down on the bar and asked, "What can I get you Beautiful?"<p>

"Give my FRIEND here some apple juice and me a martini." Rouge sweetly requested with a smile as she pulled out a tube of light rose lipstick and spread it on her lips.

"Aren't you a minor?"

"What'll it take to change that?"

"A kiss." The bartender answered. Leaning over to him, Rouge kissed him on the cheek and gave a flirty smile. "Apple juice and a martini coming up."

"Thanks Handsome." Rouge responded as he walked away from them.

Soon, the bartender returned with the drinks and Rouge picked up a white napkin, kissed it, made sure there was a definite print on it, and slipped it into the chest pocket of the bartender's shirt with a wink before taking the drinks and guiding Tails to a table not too far away from the bar. Sitting down at the table, Rouge took a sip from her drink before Tails did the same. Ignoring his apple juice as Rouge sipped her martini, Tails questioned, "What are we doing here?"

"We're here to talk." Rouge answered.

"Talk about what?" asked Tails with slight curiosity.

"What you should do with your rings," Rouge responded as she took another sip of her martini, "you should take your rings to the Zone of Miracles."

"The Zone of Miracles?"

"Mmmhmm. If you plant a ring in the Zone of Miracles, you get 100 hundred rings…maybe more."

"You mean if I plant my five rings in the Zone of Miracles…I can get 500 rings?"

"That's right Darling. The possibilities are endless when you have that many rings."

"Do you know where it is?"

"Of course."

"Where is it?"

"Oh, sorry Sweetie. I can't tell you that."

"Why not?" Tails inquired and Rouge took another drink of her martini.

"Because somebody might hear us and go there," explained Rouge with another drink, "it'll be our little secret."

Seeing Sonic lying on his side on a shelf above the bar, the blue hedgehog pointed for Tails to leave the room before hopping down and jogging out of the room. Politely excusing himself, Tails followed him and asked as he and Sonic faced each other, "What is it?"

Crossing his arms, Sonic responded, "Sonic says she's trying to trick you."

"Why?"

"Sonic says she wants your rings."

"How do you know?"

"Sonic says HELLO! This Zone of Miracles place she won't tell you where it is…isn't that suspicious to you?"

"No."

"Sonic says how isn't it suspicious?"

"Because Rouge hasn't been anything but nice to me. She says I'm her friend." Tails bluntly told Sonic before walking back to Rouge.

Shaking his head before following Tails, Sonic mumbled, "Sonic says why I did I agree to do this?"

Sitting back down at the table as Rouge took another drink, Rouge asked Tails, "Who were you talking to Sweetie?"

"No one." Answered Tails.

"Well, anyway it's been a fun night, but I think I might take a short nap." Rouge stated with a yawn.

"Okay." Replied Tails.

"Think about what I said Darling. About the rings and the Zone of Miracles." Rouge added.

Getting out of his chair, Tails responded, "I will!"

Watching Tails as he practically skipped out of the pub, Rouge smirked as she finished her drink and left the pub.

* * *

><p>Lying on the lumpy bed of a cheap inn as he stared at the ceiling, Tails sighed. He went back to the pub to find Rouge, but when he asked around the pub, everyone said she took off. Suddenly, he had a brilliant idea and jumped off the bed. Seeing Sonic sleeping in a chair, Tails began to sneak to the door and froze in place when he heard someone interrogate, "Sonic says where are you going?"<p>

Turning around, Tails saw Sonic was awake and obviously annoyed that he had to wake up and Tails answered, "I'm gonna go find the Zone of Miracles myself."

"Sonic says it's not a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Sonic says it's dangerous."

"No it's not." Tails retorted. Sonic shook his head as he swore. "Why are you swearing?"

"Sonic says Sonic swears because Sonic cares." Sonic responded and Tails shrugged off what Sonic was saying as he marched out of the room. "Sonic says he did not sign up for this."

* * *

><p>Wandering through the dark field, Tails stopped as something dropped in front of him and saw it was a woman completely covered in black except for her turquoise eyes and wearing a bright pink heart-shaped breastplate. Giving a small yelp of fright, Tails raced away and looked over his shoulder to see her gliding after him. Looking ahead, he saw a small cottage and rushed to it. Banging on the door as hard and loud as possible, Tails pleased, "Please! Let me in! I need help!"<p>

Feeling someone snatch his arm tightly and was whipped around to face the woman whose grip got tighter. "Where are you rings? Give them to me!" the woman demanded, her grip getting even tighter with each word. Tails said nothing. "Fine. You wanna be like that…"

Tails yelled in pain as the woman delivered a powerful kick to his head and everything faded to black.

* * *

><p>Finally becoming conscious again, Tails groaned as he looked around and everything was upside down. He felt something around his ankles and looked up at his feet to see he was tied to a branch of a tree by his ankles. Reaching to untie himself, he stretched as far as he could, but could not make it and fell back to hanging upside down. Feeling slightly dizzy from hanging upside down and spinning around with the wind, Tails saw Sonic lying on his back on the ground, wearing a huge smirk. "What are you smirking about?" snapped Tails.<p>

"Sonic says you should've listened to me." Sonic answered.

"Well, can you just get me down?"

"Sonic says I'm not sure."

"How come?"

"Sonic says you're not coming down until you've learned your lesson."

"What lesson?"

"Sonic says until you listen to what I say to do…you're not coming down."

"What?"

"Sonic says it's the rules."

"Okay, okay. I get it. I messed up. I should've listened to you. Can you please let me down?" Tails begged. "I'm getting REALLY dizzy! Please!"

Standing up, Sonic crossed his arms before he decided, "Sonic says sure. I'll help you down." He untied the rope around Tails's ankles and the young fox tumbled onto the ground and Sonic helped him stand up before supporting him as they walked away from the tree. "Sonic says I'll get you to someone who can help you. That was a pretty hard blow you took."

* * *

><p>Coming up to the house Tails banged on the door of earlier, Sonic grunted as he started to drag Tails who passed out along the way. Pushing open the door with his foot, he saw Amy and whistled to catch her attention. Amy looked at Sonic and Sonic started as he shifted Tails, "Sonic says hey. I could use a little help here."<p>

Going over to Sonic, Amy helped Sonic support Tails until they reached a bed and pushed Tails onto the bed. Looking over the puppet, Amy looked at Sonic and questioned, "Is he alive?"

"Sonic says yeah. He just passed out on the way here." Sonic answered and reached for a stick of wood beside the fireplace.

"What are you doing?"

"Sonic says I'm going to poke him with a stick."

"Why?"

"Sonic says because I feel like it."

"Why?"

"Sonic says he doesn't listen to me. So, he deserves it." Shrugged Sonic and Amy snatched the stick away from him.

"That's not a good reason." Amy scolded and she threw the stick away from him and Sonic mumbled something as closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

Slowly, Tails came to and drowsily looked around the room and asked Amy, "Amy? What am I doing here?"

"Sonic brought you here so I could help you get better. Why aren't you at home with Knuckles?" Amy replied.

"It's not my fault! Sonic said I had to go with Rouge or he'd beat me up!" Tails protested and Sonic opened his eyes and his face became full of shock as he heard the accusation at him.

Watching as the wooden fox's nose grew an extraordinary length, Sonic smirked, "Sonic says you shouldn't lie."

"Okay, okay! I should've listened to Sonic! Please fix my nose! I promise not to lie again!" cried Tails and his nose shrunk back to its regular size.

Soon, Tails was fully recovered from his ordeal and waved at Amy as a thank you for her help and left to go straight home to Knuckles with Sonic following behind him again.

* * *

><p>Walking down the street with Sonic, Tails saw Rouge rushing towards him, she hugged him as she exclaimed, "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"<p>

Rouge let go of him and Tails replied, "Really?"

"That's right Sweetie. So, are you ready to go to the Zone of Miracles Darling?" responded Rouge.

"Where were you last night? I went to find the Zone of Miracles and someone strung me up by my feet." Interrogated Tails.

"Something came up Sweetie, but that doesn't matter now because we're back together. So, let's go plant those rings." Rouge told him as she took his hand and they began to go out of town.

* * *

><p>Dropping his five rings in the hole he dug in the Zone of Miracles, Tails covered it with dirt and patted it down before he looked up at Rouge as she brushed some dirt off the tips of her boots. "How soon can I come and get all the rings?" Tails asked eagerly.<p>

"Just wait here overnight. You'll be rich after tonight." Answered Rouge. She looked at Tails. "Oh, I just realized I have to go somewhere, so bye and good luck Darling."

Watching Rouge jump into the air and fly away, Tails waved and called, "Good bye! And thanks Rouge!"

Not wanting to stray too far away from his buried rings, Tails looked up at the sky to see the sun was starting to set and yawned before he curled up on the ground and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Waking up the next morning, Tails yawned as he sat up and stretched his arms. Remembering what he did last night, he instantly was full of energy and excitement as he looked at where he planted his rings. Just as fast as it came, the excitement disappeared when he saw it was dug up and he wondered, "Where did they go?"<p>

"Sonic says they're gone Dummy." He heard Sonic answer and saw the azure hedgehog propped up on his side on the branch of a huge oak tree a couple of feet away. "Sonic says Rouge dug up the rings while you were sleeping and she took off. Once again, you shoulda listened to me."

Tails stood up and began to cry as he stamped his feet on the ground in frustration, resulting in Sonic to scoff and shake his head in disapproval. Once he was certain that Tails's temper tantrum was finished, Sonic jumped out of the tree. "I feel so stupid! Tails sobbed. "I should've have listened to Rouge!"

Watching Tails as the puppet took off, Sonic shouted, "Sonic says where are you going?"

"To someone who was really kind to me!" Tails shouted back and Sonic raised an eyebrow before he jogged after Tails.

* * *

><p>Coming to a stop, Tails looked frantically for the cottage where Amy lived, but found nothing except for a tombstone. Going up to the tombstone, Tails fell to his knees and began to sob. "No! This can't be happening!" he howled and cried harder.<p>

Going up to Tails as the puppet finally finished sobbing, Sonic informed, "Sonic says Knuckles is starting to get upset and depressed from you not being around."

"Why? He's always alone guarding the Master Emerald on Angel Island." Tails responded as he stood up, faced Sonic, and rubbed the dried tears off his eyes.

"Sonic says because being in the big house made him a changed echidna Dummy." Sonic replied. He pointed over the cliff at the sea. "Sonic says he's going out to sea to look for you."

Determined to find Knuckles, Tails stood up and rushed towards the edge of the cliff to get a good glimpse at the sea.

* * *

><p>Standing on the edge of the cliff, Tails searched the horizon and smiled when he saw a familiar echidna in a tiny boat on the sea. "Knuckles!" Tails exclaimed. Suddenly, a huge wave appeared and swept over the boat. "Knuckles! I'll save you!"<p>

Without thinking, Tails dove into the icy water and began to paddle towards where he saw the boat, calling out for Knuckles. His shouts were drowned out as another massive wave appeared and swept him away. Coming onto the beach of an island, Tails spat out a mouthful of dirt before he jumped to his feet and frantically searched for some sign of Knuckles, only to come up with nothing. Seeing something blue speeding towards him, Tails saw Sonic skid to a stop on the island and Tails exclaimed, "Sonic!"

"Sonic says that you better appreciate that I was able to get here. Next time you jump into water like that…you're on your own." Sonic responded as he took off his beloved shoes and emptied the water out before putting them back on.

"What happened to Knuckles?"

"Sonic says he got eaten…by Iblis!"

"Shouldn't he be on fire then?"

"Sonic says well, uh, no. Iblis can't really do that. It's just hot in there."

"How?"

"Sonic says well, it's really complicated." Replied Sonic.

"Oh, what's the point of it all? I don't know what I should do now. First Amy's gone and now Knuckles is gone too! I'm all alone!" Tails sobbed as he began to cry again.

Before he began to cry too hard, he heard his stomach start to grumble from lack of food. Finding a path, Tails walked down it until he came across an elderly pink hedgehog who was struggling to carry a full water jug. Going up to the hedgehog, Tails offered, "I'll help you by carrying that water jug if you'll give me something to eat and drink."

The elderly hedgehog nodded and Tails took the water jug from her and they chatted with each other as they strolled down the path to her small house on a hill. Setting the jug down where she told him to, Tails sat at the table as the elderly hedgehog placed food and drinks in front of him. Eating and drinking as much as he could, Tails thanked her as he looked at her and smiled when he saw her change into Amy. Sonic jumped onto the mantle of the fireplace looking like he could care less while Tails joyfully hugged Amy. Letting go of Amy, Tails promised, "I promise I'll try REALLY hard to be good and go to school!"

"Okay and in return…I'll let you stay here." Amy agreed with a smile.

* * *

><p>The next few days, Tails followed through on his promise. He went to school, studied hard, listened to Amy and Sonic, and helped with the chores, even getting to the point where Sonic did not need to follow him anymore. One day on his way to school, some Wisps made some gestures that he managed to translate as they were going to the beach to see a giant sea creature and Tails instantly thought of Knuckles and, as a result, decided to play hooky and join the Wisps. Reaching the sea with the Wisps, there was no sea creature to be seen and Tails heard the Wisps snickering behind him, resulting in him to realize they tricked him. Looking at the Wisps, they began to tease and mock Tails and a short time later, a small fight broke out. One of the Wisps got hit in the head with a book and fell to the ground, ending the fight and the rest of the Wisps flew away while Tails stayed to help the injured Wisp. A G.U.N soldier came up to Tails and the Wisp, saw the Wisp, looked at Tails, and accused, "It's a very bad thing you did! You are in some serious trouble!"<p>

Extremely terrified, Tails ran away and by the time he made it through the village back to Amy's house, it was dark. Knocking on the door, the window upstairs opened and Tails saw Sonic poke his head out, the cobalt hedgehog looking particularly annoyed. "Sonic says do you have any idea what time it is? I'm trying to sleep!" yelled Sonic.

"Please! Let me in!" Tails yelled back and Sonic mumbled something before he closed the window. Making a note that it was taking an unusually long time to get to the door, it left Tails with plenty of time to think about his naughty behavior and how it only caused him trouble and it was morning until Sonic finally came to unlock the door.

* * *

><p>After the incident, Tails decided to change and in the next few weeks, he behaved well and went to school every single day, once again getting to the point where Sonic did not have to follow him everywhere. One day, Amy announced, "Tails. You are finally ready to become real and not be stuck as a puppet anymore."<p>

"Really? You mean it?" Tails exclaimed with excitement and Amy nodded. "Can we have a party? And can I invite all my friends?"

"Of course. Just come back before it gets dark." Permitted Amy and Tails dashed away with a smile as Sonic followed him.

Tails searched for his friends, the first being a mischievous neutral Chao. After Tails explained the situation to the Chao, the Chao responded, "Chao! Chao chao chao chao chao, chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao! Chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao. Chao chao chao!"

"Congratulations. You would love to come, but you are going to a place where it is a holiday every day. There is something coming to take you and the others there tonight. And I should come?" Tails guessed and the Chao eagerly nodded. "I don't know…"

At that moment, an enormous pod full of Chao, Wisps, and many others floated by and stopped by the two boys and a rather round man jumped down. "Now, who's ready to go to a place full of fun and games?" the man proclaimed and jumped back on the pod with the Chao and after a few minutes, Tails joined them and the pod took off.

* * *

><p>On the whole trip to wherever they were going, Tails felt guilty about leaving Amy, but the guilt disappeared when he saw all the games, rides, and sweets. Wanting to try everything, Tails rushed around, although he did make a note that the place seemed kinda "Eggmanish" and saw Blaze and Silver standing in a booth. Going over to them, Tails greeted with a smile, "Hi Blaze! Hi Silver! Isn't this place great?"<p>

"You have to get out of here!" Silver responded.

Blaze continued, "You're in terrible danger!"

"From what?" asked Tails. Blaze and Silver looked at each other before they got out from behind the booth and Tails's eyes widened from shock as he saw the lower half of their bodies were robotic. "What?"

"You don't know the name of this place? This place is EggmanLand!" Silver explained.

"He's using this place to trick people into coming here, so he can make them into robots." Added Blaze.

"How do I get out of here?" Tails frantically asked.

"We don't know! We've been looking for it!" Silver answered. His eyes widened. "And it's starting to happen to you too!"

Looking over his body, Tails gave a panicked look as he saw the lower half of his body was robotic. "Sonic says you're screwed." He heard Sonic comment and saw the cobalt hedgehog standing behind him. He gestured at Blaze and Silver. "Sonic says just like them."

Glancing back at Blaze and Silver, he saw that the lavender cat and ivory hedgehog were now completely robotic. A few hours later, Tails met the same fate as Blaze and Silver and Eggman came up to him. Pushing Tails towards the edge of a cliff, Eggman looked over Tails and scowled. "Bah! This robot is useless!" Eggman stated and shoved Tails off the edge of a cliff into the thrashing waves of the sea before casually walking away. Plunging into the waves, Tails soon breached the surface. Seeing he was back to normal as the water washed over him, Tails frantically searched around to see Sonic standing on the cliff and yelled, "Sonic! I need help!"

"Sonic says you're on your own for this! I'm not going into the water!" Sonic shouted back and Tails yelled as a large wave carried him farther away from the shore until Sonic was out of sight.

* * *

><p>Still lost in the ocean, Tails tried to fight the waves back to the shore, but soon stopped. Suddenly, something poked its head out of the water and roared, causing Tails to yelp in fear as he realized he was facing Iblis. Before he could do anything else, Iblis opened his mouth and Tails was sucked up into a whirlpool of water that went straight to Iblis's stomach. Stuck in the stomach, Tails frantically looked around and cried, "Help! Someone help!"<p>

"Who's there?" he heard a familiar voice respond and Tails smiled as he saw Knuckles floating in his little boat.

"It's me! Tails!" shouted Tails.

Paddling to the boat, the Guardian of the Master Emerald helped pull Tails onto his boat. Knuckles greeted, "Little Buddy!"

"Knuckles! You're okay!"

"Course I am. Could really go for a Popsicle or something cold right about now, but now that we're both stuck in here…how are we gonna get out of here?"

"He'll cough us out."

"How?"

"You need to throw something at his uvula and he'll gag and we'll get out." Explained Tails.

"Sounds disgusting, but I guess we don't really have a choice." Replied Knuckles as he grabbed an oar and began to row to the designated spot.

Stopping as he saw his target, Knuckles took careful aim and threw the oar at the uvula. Like Tails predicted, Iblis gagged as the object hit his uvula and the pair yelled in surprise as a huge tidal wave pushed them out Iblis's mouth and sent them bouncing to shore. Getting out of the boat, Tails supported Knuckles as they journeyed back to the toy shop, Knuckles not doing so good after being stuck in a stomach for a few weeks. Reaching the toy shop after a few hours, Tails pushed Knuckles into bed and promised, "I'll take care of you until you're better. I'll go to school and I'll even work to make some money!"

"Holy macaroni Tails! You've completely changed!" exclaimed Knuckles.

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks, Tails followed through on what he said, taking care of Knuckles as he slowly recovered, going to school, and making small toys and other objects to sell. Luckily, Sonic did come and help him out a bit, but just enough to make sure that Tails did not stray away again. Once Knuckles was better, Knuckles and Tails began to have several bonding moments that even allowed Sonic to be in on. One day, Amy appeared out of thin air and looked between Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails before proclaiming with a smile, "Tails. With your tender care and hard work, you've proved that you've got a good heart. You can finally be real again!"<p>

Tapping Tails on the nose with her wand, there was a blinding pink light and when the light faded away, Tails looked in the mirror and gave a dance of joy as he saw he was no longer a puppet, but back to his old self. The quartet heard a dinging noise and Amy, Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails dashed through the elevator doors before they slid shut.

* * *

><p>Stopping on the other side as the elevator doors closed and the elevator began to move, Amy, Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails saw Blaze, Rouge, and Silver waiting for them. Looking at Tails, Sonic remarked, "Finally! I'm sick of saying "Sonic says this" and "Sonic says that"! And Tails." He looked at his best friend as Tails looked at him. "You should really listen to someone when they say it's a bad idea."<p>

"You don't listen when someone says that." Tails pointed out and Sonic was silent for a moment.

"Touché." Replied Sonic.

"Well, it definitely wasn't pleasant being a robot." Commented Blaze as the group looked at each other.

"I'll say," Silver agreed, "that is something I can DEFINITELY live without."

"Well, at least you weren't stuck in a stomach for a few weeks. THAT is unpleasant." Knuckles responded.

"Oh, please. Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark." Rouge teased and Knuckles clenched his teeth as he muttered something.

"I wonder what's going to happen to us next." Remarked Amy and everyone looked around as they heard a creaking noise and the elevator had stopped.

Suddenly, there was a slight, yet sharp jerk and everyone yelled and they grabbed onto something as the elevator began to plunge towards the ground at high speed.

* * *

><p>Some comments from me:<p>

Tails is Pinocchio because Tails can't lie to save his tails and he had a doll, so he might as well be a puppet.

Sonic is the cricket because of his Sonic says segment.

Mephiles is the puppeteer because that's just how it goes.

Iblis is the shark because again, that's just how it goes in this story. Again, how does he survive in the water…that's just how it goes.

Rouge charming her way to get a drink: I figure Rouge would charm her way to get a drink.

Elevator plunging to the ground: It's the Tower of Terror all over again! Oh, and it's a great ride as well.

Okay, that's enough from me.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review!


	17. Break 4

Another new chapter!

I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog.

Read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

><p>The elevator slammed into the floor, the doors flew open, and Amy, Blaze, Knuckles, Rouge, Silver, Sonic, and Tails tumbled out of the elevator into a heap. After a few moments of untangling from each other, they all stood up and surveyed their surroundings. Seeing an enormous robot lying in pieces in front of them, the group heard the sound of missiles being fired and saw Shadow as he was chased by a series of missiles and he skated up the wall before jumping back at the robot and landing behind it. Smirking as he watched the missiles collided with the robot and the robot explode, Shadow faced the last robot. Skating through a series of bullets before jumping into the air, Shadow smirked and shouted, "Chaos Spear!"<p>

A Chaos Spear flew from the onyx hedgehog's hand and passed through the robot as easy as a knife through butter and the robot collapsed on the ground in pieces as Shadow landed on top of it expertly. Turning around to face Eggman, the evil genius saw the Ultimate Life Form raise his hand and let out a high pitched scream as he quickly fled, scared out of his mind at what Sonic's arch-rival had in mind for him. Shadow turned to face Eggman's Ultra All Powerful Hedgehog Destroyer 2.0 and yelled, "Chaos Spear!"

An enormous Chaos Spear flew from Shadow's hand and collided with the device that was one of the factors that caused his fury and Eggman's Ultra All Powerful Hedgehog Destroyer 2.0 glowed before exploding, leaving nothing by specks of metal to scatter everywhere. Amy, Blaze, Knuckles, Rouge, Silver, Sonic, and Tails looked between each other and shrugged before walking up to Shadow as they looked at the tiny pieces of what was once Ultra All Powerful Hedgehog Destroyer 2.0. "I don't think even Egghead could rebuild something from that." Sonic commented. He looked at the black hedgehog who had his arms crossed and his eyes closed. "Nice work Buddy."

Opening his eyes, Shadow clenched his teeth as he faced the cobalt hedgehog and snarled, "Call me "Buddy" again and I will knock out all your teeth and break every bone in your body."

"Thanks for the heads up. I'll make sure I'll do that." Sonic sarcastically responded.

"And I didn't do it for you," the ebony hedgehog added, "I did it so you would leave me alone."

"Again, glad to see this experience hasn't changed you." Replied Sonic.

The black hedgehog shook his head disapprovingly, but they could see his mouth was turned into a cocky sort of smirk. Looking between the group, Shadow flipped his middle finger at his speedy blue arch-rival and skated out of the base. "Again, he keeps giving me the Finger." Sonic sighed as he shook his head and remaining members of the group looked at each other.

"Well, he does have the right idea about leaving. I have better things to do than stay here," Rouge told the group, "there's a certain gem that's just waiting for me to come pick it up."

Flying away with a wink and a small flirty smile at Knuckles, the red echidna figured out what the treasure hunting bat meant and clenched his teeth and demanded as he raced after her, "Rouge! Get back here!"

"Well, I guess some things will never change." Sonic commented and the remaining members of the group laughed at the red echidna as they left the base.

And they all lived happily ever after.

The End.

* * *

><p>Well, you probably figured out that was the final chapter, so I hoped I finished it strong.<p>

This is the end of the Bedtime Stories series…or is it?

Anyway, hope you enjoyed the story and please review!


End file.
